In the Shadow of Destiny
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: AU Evil has come to the once peaceful land of Mika, in search of a Prophecy. Conquering Mika and plunging it into Darkness, now the only hope rests with the child of the Prophecy to bring an end to the evil and return peace to her land. *NEW CHAPTER 13*
1. Chapter I

**I own the plot**. But **not** InuYasha I also own all of the original character in this story please review and let me know what you think, and please no flames.

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter I

In a thefar distandistantce land ofis the land of Mika, a Prophecy was foretold three hundred years past, by a wise woman from the mythical Oracle race, a race gifted with the ability of precognition; though in the Oracle race only the women are born with the gift of prediction. The Prophecy says that the land of the four races, the Spirit Elves of the north east, who watch over the Spirit Forest, the forest wear all restless souls go to gain peace and move on, the humans to the south east who live next to the White Sea, then the demons who live scattered over the land of Mika in small tribes. Then lastly the Oracles who live to the south west who live hidden in the Black Mountains, a race of people with the power of precognition and telekinesis, though in the Oracle race only the women are born with the gift of prediction; but the Oracles also hold a powerful secret, the secret of the shape-shifter, centuries ago a powerful Oracle had a vision predicting her birth and foretold a prophecy. oOn a night when the Sky became as crimson blood, and the heavens cried, and the moon and sun became as one, an Oracle child shall be born;, blessedborn with a power that will bring a thousands years of peace of plunge the world into eternal darkness. This child shall be known as the Shape-Shifter, with her ability to transform her body into any animal she wishes and her precognition she could predict the outcome for any battle; a great asset for anyone who could control her.

Mika was a peaceful land; only with the help of the Mark of Subjugation created two hundred years ago by the Spirit Elves of the north east. They once watched over the Spirit Forest, the forest wear all restless souls go to gain peace and move on. Two hundred years ago, Demons ravaged the land destroying crops, villages, and lives. They were unstoppable destroying everything in their wake; that is until the King Seth of the humans, they lived to the south east next to the White Sea. They allied with the Spirit Elves to stop them, using the magic of the Spirit Elves; they created a tattoo, the Mark of Subjugation. When placed on a demon it prevented the demon from harming anyone and sent the demons into everlasting bondage. The Mark of Subjugation is a swirled tattoo centered on the crest for the person who owns the demon, allowing the person to inflict any punishment from his imagination threw the mark, when the demon is sold to another person the former owners crest is removed by the Spirit Elves and replaced with the new master's crest.

the land of the four races, the Spirit Elves of the north east, who watch over the Spirit Forest, the forest wear all restless souls go to gain peace and move on, the humans to the south east who live next to the White Sea, then the demons who live scattered over the land of Mika in small tribes. Then lastly the Oracles who live to the south west who live hidden in the Black Mountains, a race of people with the power of precognition and telekinesis, though in the Oracle race only the women are born with the gift of prediction; but the Oracles also hold a powerful secret, the secret of the shape-shifter, centuries ago a powerful Oracle had a vision predicting her birth and foretold a prophecy.

Mika was a peaceful land; the residence lived at peace with one another something that not two hundred years ago was unfathomable. Demons ravaged the land destroying crops, villages, and lives, they were unstoppable destroying everything in their wake, that is until the humans allied with the Spirit Elves to stop them, using the magic the Spirit Elves gained from living so close to the spirit world for so long, they created a tattoo, the Mark of Subjugation. When placed on a demon it prevented the demon from harming anyone and sent the demons into everlasting bondage. The Mark of Subjugation is a swirled tattoo centered on the crest for the person who owns the demon, allowing the person to inflict any punishment from his imagination threw the mark, when the demon is sold to another person the former owners crest is removed by the Spirit Elves and replaced with the new master's crest. And for two hundred years Mika was at peace but like all things, it came to an abrupt end, when the warlord tyrant Kane invaded bringing with him, his army of dragons and the dreaded Drakmen.

The Drakmen a horrid race of bloodthirsty of human hybrids, descendents of dragons, vile evil creatures who crave carnage, and sacrifice any weak race they conquer, and their thirst has only gained in intensity threw their children not only do the Drakmen continue to sacrifice their prisoners but kidnap people as well for their ritual. No one truly knows why they sacrifice people; they worship no god, or have any religion, as far as anyone can tell, they do it for the thrill of death, the ability to hold someone's life in their hands outside of the battlefield.

Kane cut a deal with the Drakmen in return for joining him they would be given five sacrifices for each year they served him, they of course agreed. The Dragon's Kane commanded were even more fearsome then their descendants the Drakmen, though fewer in number, they are the ultimate hunters, the ability to see their prey for miles and breath fifteen meter fire from its mouth, they can crush the hardest steel in their paws, their scales are harder then diamonds, only the strongest swords can penetrate them. One can slaughter an army of a thousand effortlessly; no one knows what Kane offered them to persuade them to help him.

Sixteen Years Ago

A small child barely seven years of age was playing in a small forest dividing the Black Mountains from the Forbidden Desert, the Forbidden Desert was a wasteland, nothing lived or grew there, it was rumored that an oasis was hidden deep with in the desert but no dared to search for it, anyone who entered the Forbidden Desert never returned.

The child ran threw the forest laughing, her cheerful angelic laugh echoed threw out the forest, jumping around and splashing the puddles the night's rains caused. She stopped when she heard a rustling the bushes she closed her eyes and listened carefully after a while nothing happened she thought what ever made the noise left but then they rustled again closer to her. Her childhood curiosity getting the better of her she pushed away and branches, but it wasn't an amazing magical beast like she imagined but a small boy holding his knees, pushed against the tree his head was turned away from her, his eyes shut tight, he sat there shivering in fear, he wore dirty rags; his body was covered in bruises and lashes he had no shoes his feet were dirty covered in blood.

"Please don't hurt me?" a small voice whimpered, the small girl stepped back surprised, no one had ever talked to her like that, this boy was frightened of her.

"Why would I hurt you?" she asked confused, she could hear the boy gasp he opened his eyes slowly turning to look at her, he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, lovely golden eyes but they were filled with pain and fear, the boy fascinated her with his long silver hair with the cute little dog ears on the top of his head.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours?" she smiled her sweet voice sounded like a hundred angels singing at once

"InuYasha," he answered his voice shaking, Kagome smiled taking off the blanket that carried her food off her back, taking out two sandwiches she handed them to a surprised InuYasha, his eyes were sunken, and he was quite skinny for a boy his age most likely do to the starvation slaves suffered.

"Take them silly." InuYasha reluctantly reached out his hand, he expected this to be some kind of human trick, and he would except the sandwiches then be beaten for taking them. But none of that happened, InuYasha ate sandwiches, Kagome had never seen a person eat so fast or enjoy the food so much, that's when Kagome noticed the Mark of Subjugation on InuYasha's stomach, she looked away with sadness in her eyes; she hated what happened to the demons, their freedom stripped away and thrown into bondage for eternity.

"Why are you in this forest InuYasha?" asked Kagome, InuYasha eyed Kagome up suspiciously

"I ran away from my bastard master." Said InuYasha with spite in his voice, Kagome looked up and seen the orange sky from the setting sun

"I better get home before they start looking for me." Kagome got up tying her bag over her shoulder, "Don't worry InuYasha I won't tell anyone you're here." InuYasha stared after the running girl, he had made a rule long ago never to trust humans but there was something about this girl, Kagome that made him trust her. The next day Kagome returned with even more food for InuYasha, and they would spend all day playing in the forest together.

Kagome walked threw the forest bringing InuYasha some new clothes; her simple tan dress was damp from the morning dew, she left early this morning she was existed to give InuYasha his gift she had been working on it all week and it was finally finished last night.

"InuYasha," she called out, she found him fishing is a small brook that ran threw the forest and led threw her village though Kagome was never allowed to tell anyone where the Oracle village was, it was forbidden. Long ago the Oracles lived among the humans helping where they could, with predicting the outcome of the springs' crops or the destiny of a new king, or when a demon was going to attack, and the Oracles were more then happy to help. But warlords and evil kings started seeking them out, to tell them the outcome of a war or battle, whether they will win or the enemy will give mush resistance. So the Oracle race decided it was best if they leaved, then warlords wouldn't be drown to Mika in search of them and bringing their armies with them. And quietly without anyone's notice the Oracles slipped away deep into the south west Black Mountains. They settled in a valley in the center of the Mountains, were the most common trail over the rocky mountain edge was extremely dangerous. But the Oracles found a secret cave which lead threw the mountains to the outside without having to go over. The Oracles used this passage to go get food and supplies from a near by village, no one there knew they were Oracles, everyone in the land of Mika believed the Oracles were extinct, which is what they wanted.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Greeted InuYasha, Kagome ran up to him handing him the clothes

"I made these for you I hope you like them." Said Kagome with a sweet smile; InuYasha looked at the clothes with pure shock in his eyes, InuYasha looked away from Kagome his bangs covering his eyes, slight tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What wrong InuYasha?" asked confused Kagome; even though she wasn't a master seamstress her work couldn't have been bad enough to make him cry.

"Thank you Kagome," InuYasha replied

"Huh?" Kagome was confused, if InuYasha liked the gift why was he crying

"No one has ever given me anything before, a worthless half breed." Said InuYasha spitefully, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh stop that InuYasha you're not worthless, you are just as important anybody else, so no more about this worthless nonsense; and besides if you are worthless why did I spend all that time making you a kimono from the cloth of the firerat?" asked Kagome, she spoke so passionately and forcefully that InuYasha almost believed she would change the world's thinking with her worlds.

"To bad everyone else doesn't think like you." Stated InuYasha, Kagome looked over at him

"The world isn't here, it's just you and me as long as we are in this forest who cares what the world thinks." InuYasha smiled at Kagome, something he rarely did.

"InuYasha, you're the closest I've had to a real friend." Kagome smiled at the perplexed InuYasha, how could anyone unlike Kagome, InuYasha dismissed the comment as a mistake. After putting on the red kimono Kagome made, the two friends ran and played threw the forest, until InuYasha stopped his ear twitching, Kagome stopped looking back at the serious InuYasha,

"What is it?" she asked

"Kagome go hide, someone's coming." Said InuYasha

"But what about you,"

"Don't worry, it's me their after, I can protect you, now go hide." Said InuYasha, Kagome's eyes glistened with tears she hugged him so tightly like she would never see him again.

"No InuYasha, I know what they want and what will happen if the capture you, I wont let that happen." Kagome cried, InuYasha looked over at Kagome sadly,

"And they'll do worse to you if they catch you with me, I can't let that happen." InuYasha held her hand, looking deep into her tear filled eyes and smiled

"I'll always remember you Kagome, and that not all humans are bad." InuYasha leaped into a near by tree and fled away from Kagome

"InuYasha stop, I'm not human…" Kagome called after the long sense gone InuYasha, InuYasha knew who the trespasser was is was his master hunting for him and he knew the bastard would chase him and leave Kagome alone.

"I know you're not human Kagome, I can smell it in your scent, but somehow you managed to rekindle my hope, and I will always be grateful for that." InuYasha ran toward his master something he never imagined he would do, he despised the master's scent, it wrenched his stomach but he would protect Kagome no matter what.

A leather whip rapped around InuYasha's ankle yanking him to the ground, InuYasha tried to get up but an immense surge of pain inflicted itself upon his entire body, it felt as if his bones were being ripped from his body and his muscles were tarring each other apart.

Kagome fell to her knees crying; helpless to save InuYasha she hadn't yet gained a full understanding of her powers or knowledge of how to use them; she could hear his screams of pain echo threw out the forest it ripped her heart out, her warm tears falling onto her hands fisted on her lap.

"Please," she begged quietly, "Please give me the strength to help my friend." And the next thing Kagome knew an immense surge of power irrupted inside her, her hands changed into furry paws, she looked into a near by puddle, into her reflection but it wasn't as she remembered it, but a large gray wolf stared back at her. Her thoughts were torn away from her appearance when InuYasha's screams echoed again, more determined then ever Kagome raced threw the forest floor, her powerful legs pushed her faster then Kagome could even imagine she could go.

InuYasha was curled into a small ball, the pain the Mark of Subjugation caused was nearly unbearable, something an escaped full demon would never suffer, but InuYasha was a half demon a lesser being, if he was killed by his masters punishments it didn't matter, the Master could easily replace him.

"I took you in when no one else wanted you, out of the kindness of my heart, I gave you a roof over your head, I fed you, clothed you, I give you a purpose for you worthless life, and this is how you thank me by escaping, no one escapes Lord Akria especially some worthless filthy half breed mutt." Lord Akria bellowed he was a short thin man, wearing fine dark blue robes with a gold trim, he had long beautiful back hair he kept in a high ponytail, his dark eyes burned with hatred, as he glared down at InuYasha. Lord Akria acted like he had done InuYasha some great favor that InuYasha should be indebted to him, grateful even.

"Bah, don't kid yourself, you haven't done me any favors, I have experienced real kindness and you don't know the meaning of the word." InuYasha looked up at Lord Akria with hatred and a rebellious passion in his eyes, InuYasha promised he would protect Kagome, even if it meant he had to return to the life of slavery. Kagome had given him hope and crave for freedom he was determined to be free again in this forest with Kagome. His master's faced grew even angrier and an even more painful surge passed threw InuYasha's body it felt like his insides were going to explode. Suddenly a large wolf jumped out of the bushes and lunged at Lord Akria, Lord Akria stumbled his fear petrifying his legs disabling him from moving, the wolf swiped at Lord Akria face, too frightened to move the wolf scratched his face, three long scratches over his entire face, the wolf slid to a stop on the opposite side of him, curling back it lips, snarling ferociously at him revealing sharp fangs. Lord Akria's companion another human swung at the wolf, hitting her on her side and slamming her into a tree, Kagome let out a painful yelp before slamming to the ground.

"Come Lord Akira we must leave before, it comes too." Said the servant helping his master to his feet, he was a tall plain looking man with short black hair with nice dark green robes though they didn't even compare to Lord Akria's, the servant picked up InuYasha holding him under his arm; Lord Akria fled the forest with InuYasha while Kagome lay unconscious at the base of the tree, her sleeping form changed back a tear escaping her eye at the failure to save InuYasha.

End Chapter, NOTE: I decided that the first chapter needed to be redone a little bit. I hope you enjoy the revisions and don't forget to Read and Review.

I think considering Kagome's personality, giving InuYasha food, making him clothes, and the like is normal for her, and besides I can't imagine Kagome acting any other way when she meets InuYasha staved and in rags.


	2. Chapter II

Pronunciation key: Ao Dai - ou' dī, ô'

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter II

Kagome stared at the setting suns rays braking threw the tree tops casting a peaceful beam of light threw the once dark forest; Kagome closed her eyes taking in the warmth as a beam of light was cast upon her, Kagome strung another arrow in the short bow pulling back as far as her strength would allow, she stared down at the target fifty feet away and fired the arrow; it flew threw the air hitting the bull's-eye dead center. Kagome smiled at her victory, clenching her fist Kagome looked up threw a small part in the tree top gazing threw to the crystal blue sky above, signs of yet another beautiful day in Mika.

'Another day InuYasha must spend under the hard lash of his master.' Thought Kagome bitterly, Kagome made two promises to herself the day InuYasha was captured sixteen years ago, one promise was she would never allow anyone to be captured because of her, and the second was to free InuYasha. And from that moment on Kagome worked day and night improving her power, learning to master it better she became quite skill in her gift, but her power comes at a price with every different shape she takes the more energy she losses until she falls into unconsciousness. With all her training Kagome has only been able to manage transforming six times before her strength gives out. Kagome also trained with a bow and arrow she became quite the sharp shooter the best among her people; no one in her village knew about what happened with InuYasha, people would ask her why she train so hard, but Kagome would only answer 'I made a promise,'

Kagome walked back to the village she had been in the forest sense before daybreak, she refastened the frog button in front of the high fitted collar of her gown, though her outfit was common among the women of her people the high fitted collar that hugged Kagome's neck made her quite hot when training; if anyone from the council especially the older members like Lady Kendra saw her like that she would have had a fit. Though Kagome's outfit was not the easiest to training in, she did love its elegant tear drop opening just under the collar, and the simple but beautiful frog button holding the collar in place, her gown's long skirt was slit up each side straight to the waist the solid light green coloured pants she wore under the gown kept anyone from seeing too much, the gown itself reached to below her knee and was decorated with hundreds of golden leaves and flowers, though most of the women in her people just called this outfit Ao Dai or long dress. Many of the women of her tribe won't wear the Ao Dai with the tear drop like Kagome dose; in fact when Kagome first altered her dress to include the opening the council was furious and ordered her to change it, but one of Kagome's strongest traits was her stubbornness; Lady Kendra always loved to tell Kagome.

"You should change that stubbornness of yours Kagome or you'll never find a husband." Nearly every time Kagome saw Lady Kendra she would always say the same thing, Kagome never really cared what Lady Kendra or the other villagers whispered. Though she never knew what they said, she could sense their hatred and fear of her; and it was all because she was born on the night the sky burned like fire and the heavens cried. The only reason they hated her was because she was the Shape-Shifter and they feared her power. Even though they didn't know about InuYasha they all sensed the power she used when she changed into the grey wolf, everyone in the village believed she wouldn't be able to change shape until she was older and had a better use of her power.

"Out training again Kagome?" asked Lady Kendra, she was an tall slim woman in her late sixties, but by looking at her one would never guess her real age, on first glance she looked to be in her early forties; she looked like a noble woman, Lady Kendra's family had ruled the village sense the Oracle first settled here, it was that family that whom started the Elder committee in the beginning. Lady Kendra wore a Ao Dai like Kagome but hers' was a royal blue decorated with beautiful phoenixes, and dark blue pants, her long white hair was kept in a high ponytail with two gold hairpins crossing each other in her ponytail, her dark brown eyes were young and had an arrogance about them. Kagome couldn't place it but it looked like she was hiding something.

'Kagome you read into things too much.' Thought Kagome, dismissing her overwhelming urge to figure out what Lady Kendra is plotting,

"Is something the matter Lady Kendra?"

"Don't be silly Kagome you worry to much; but don't forget Kane's army is out there and if you get captured you'll be on your own, no one will come to save you, we decided long ago to stay out of the troubles of Mika." Warned Lady Kendra, Kagome sighed sadly whenever Lady Kendra caught her coming back or heading to her training she would always reminded Kagome that on one would go save her if she was in trouble.

'Has it ever been different?' Thought Kagome darkly, "I know Lady Kendra." Answered Kagome, the sadness in her voice unavoidable, Kagome walked back to the small log home built by her father and mother, she lived there with her mother; Kagome's father was banished when she was a small child shortly after she changed into the grey wolf, everyone told her it was because he went mad and tried to kill Lady Kendra, but Kagome never believed that every memory Kagome had of her father he was a good and kind man even of the day he was banished. Kagome's eyes were hidden by the shadow of her bangs, hiding the hurt caused by Lady Kendra's reminder.

'Why does she always have to say that, does she think I'll forget or something that my own people would leave me to the wolves if I was in trouble; I guess they don't help the outcasts.' Thought Kagome entering the small two story log home, down stairs was the living room with a few chairs for guests and coffee table, a small kitchen with on open fire pit for cooking and a wooden table, on the left side of the house not too far from the fire pit was the stairway, upstairs were two bedroom Kagome mother's room was on the left facing the morning sun, a double bed with a small dresser and a vanity dresser, with a table for her to wash up in, adorner her room, near the back of the house to the right was Kagome's room, it was small with a single bed, a small dresser, a mirror and table with a wash bowl, there was a small storage room next to Kagome's room and the bathroom right across the hall, there was a small tub for taking a bath and washing the clothes on rainy or cold days when it was too cold to use the creek just down the way, a sink and a toilet. Kagome leaned her bow and arrow next to the door like she always did, her mother was finished dinner and was getting ready to set the table.

"Kagome your home," greeted the soft voice of her mother, unlike Kagome her mother wore a all black Ao Dai symbolizing she lost her husband, though it was tradition for the widow to only wear black for one year, Kagome's mother wore it ever sense he left.

"Why do you wear black mother? Father isn't dead." Asked Kagome, like she had asked so many times before, her mother only sighed deeply.

"Kagome don't bring that up again, I've told you several times before when one is banished from our people, that person is dead to us so we wear black symbolizing he is no longer apart of us." Explained her mother, Kagome didn't fight her mother's answer like all the times before, but in her opinion, the banished Oracle shouldn't be considered dead to the people and never be given the chance to return unless his crime was truly horrendous only then should the Damned Oracle as they are called shouldn't be allowed to reenter.

"Mother why must Lade Kendra contently remind me that if I were to be captured no one would come save me, I could understand her telling me the first few times but by now shouldn't she have stopped?" asked Kagome, her mother sighed sadly turning back to the large pot containing their dinner, a thick steal bar was mounted into the sides of the fire pit, with a hook in the dead centre, Kagome mother would use this bar to cook their dinner and make tea for the guests, over top of the bar was a stone plank built with the back of the fire pit, allowing her mother to bake bread, cakes, and pies; this was a common designed fire pit everyone in the village built them the same way, Kagome would often wonder if the other races used a more efficient way of cooking.

"She is only trying to protect you, if you were to be captured by Kane, then you would expect for someone to come save you and when no one would come your hope would be crushed, but with Lady Kendra contently reminding you would never hold out hope to begin with." Explained her Mother, her mother's answer only seem to increase Kagome's sadness, like all the times before Kagome's mother always sided with Lady Kendra and the council never once doubting or questioning the traditions or rules laid out by them. Kagome knew her mother still loved her father deeply her outfit reflected that, but she would never go against the council decision to banish him.

"That's stupid, regardless of how person got captured in the first place, that Oracle is apart of our people, its wrong to leave them to the wolves it should be mandatory to send a rescue party." Said Kagome with so mush passion and fury it made her mother gasp

"Oh Kagome, you are such a rebellious daughter, why can't you be like the other daughter's?" asked Kagome's mother, the passion is Kagome's eyes died down and was replaced by the hurtful thing her mother just said. The stew her mother made was quite good, deer meat stew with vegetables the best in the village, Kagome never spoke a single word threw out dinner neither did her mother, the tension was so high you could cut with a knife, Kagome washed out her bowl when she was finished placing it on the dish rack to dry.

"I'm going to sleep." She said, to coldly and hurt she quietly went upstairs with out a reply from her mother, Kagome walked to her room using a small candle for light she slipped into a white cotton night gown, she slid her tired legs under the plain grey and white covers she laid down looking out her window into the starry night sky, Kagome only thought one thing before she fell into a peaceful nights slumber.

'I will never change.' Kagome's mother watched her head upstairs, listening for her door to close she waited patiently to sense Kagome fall asleep before she slipped on a black hooded cape. She quietly crept out the door making sure not to make too much noise; the figure moved threw the quite village, crunching the frozen dirt and grass beneath her feet, she looked up into the clear nights sky the full moon casting its light over her almost to follow her on her secret mission she was about to take part in. The woman stopped the frigged night air cutting into her lungs like small shards of glass, she leaned against the fountain in the center of town, it was to represent family, that this entire village was a family, the woman chewed on her lower lip gazing at the fountain, she looked away from the glistening water her heart unable to allow her to watch it any longer.

"I wonder, when they built this fountain knowing what it was to represent, if they knew what we were going to do?" the woman's question was only answered with the lonely howl's of wolves in the distance,

"I see your finely here Iris," the woman turned as Lady Kendra stepped out of the shadows,

"Lady Kendra," said Iris bowing,

"What did the council say Lady Kendra?" asked Iris eagerly, her eyes glistening with a mixture of pain and hope, Lady Kendra sighed sadly shaking her head no, Iris stepped back in shock, she sat down on the edge of the fountain unable to stand any longer. Iris buried her face into her hands sobbing lightly; Lady Kendra placed her hand on the sobbing woman's shoulder.

"Now, now Iris it's for the best of the village, we have no choice you know that the council and I would never make a diction like that if there was another way." Lady Kendra's words were far from comforting for Iris, Iris whipped away her tears her tears and quieted her sobs.

"I know Lady Kendra, I'll try and remember that." Iris picked herself up bowed to Lady Kendra and hurried back home to escape the cold night air and the watching moon.

Kagome walked down stairs it was a brisk cold day, the heat from the morning fire was a warm welcome, and her mother had already laid out breakfast for Kagome, she sat down in front of the steaming plate of, scrabbled eggs, ham, hash-browns, and toast Kagome's favorite breakfast, the food looked so delicious the fluffy eggs mixed with onions, garlic, and basil, the hash-browns and toast were a beautiful golden brown toasted to perfection.

"Aren't you going to be eating Mother?" asked Kagome, enveloping the heavenly of her breakfast,

"No I eat earlier Kagome." Said Iris quietly, Kagome looked at her mother with an odd glance at her strange behavior,

'Probably feels bad because of last night.' Kagome thought, she scooped some egg onto a piece of toast; the flavor was to die for a heavenly mixture of egg and toast but there was an odd delicious taste that puzzled her taste-buds.

'It's not basil, couldn't be nutmeg, what is it?' Kagome wondered to herself pleasantly, Kagome dismissed her curiosity and decided to enjoy this meal and ask her mother about the peculiar taste later. Kagome devoured her meal absorbing every exquisite taste into her senses, with her plate clean Kagome leaned back into her chair enjoying the feeling of a happy full stomach. Though suddenly an odd dizzy feeling overwhelmed Kagome, she opened her eyes hoping to steady herself but it only seemed to increase, the world spun Kagome looked over to her mother, and noticed the disassembled flower, its midnight blue petals scattered around next to the pot, Kagome eyes went wide she looked up to the mournful face of her mother her eyes filled with tears of regret.

"Mother how could you?" Kagome asked barely able to keep conscious

"I'm sorry Kagome, Lady Kendra and the council believes this is for the best of the village." Explained Iris her voice breaking threw her uncontrollable sobs

"The village?" she asked in disbelief, "Aren't I apart of the village too?" Kagome tried to get up but fell to the floor her legs felt to heavy to move, she lay there barely able to move her mother standing by the pot holding a washcloth over her nose and mouth trying to quite her sobs over the her betrayal to her own daughter. Kagome's body grew heavy she fought, trying to keep her eyelids from closing sending her into a deep sleep.

'The strange taste, it was the Midnight Rose petals.' Kagome thought before her body forced her into the comatose state brought on by the Midnight Rose, the Midnight Rose grew in the surrounding forest it was a very beautiful flower but if the petals were ingested the poor soul who eat the flower petals would be forced into a comatose sleep until midnight.

"Forgive me Kagome." Said Iris quietly a single tear dripped down her cheek.

End Chapter

What do you think? Please review


	3. Chapter III

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter III

Kagome awoke to a bitter cold wind blowing against her face, slowly her eyes fluttered open, everything was burly at first Kagome couldn't remember what happened but with her vision her memory slowly returned, tears filled Kagome's eyes,

"Mother how could you?" she asked silently to herself, with her vision returned Kagome looked around her village, everything was deathly quite, the homes were dark with no signs of life anywhere, her mind was still foggy from the Midnight Rose she had been tricked into eating, by the one person who was suppose to love her unconditionally, the one she could trust without worry. The feeling slowly returned to her limbs she looked up curious why her wrists hurt, to her surprise they were shackled together with the chain between them hooked on the top of the large wooden pole securely holding Kagome captive, she smiled slyly.

"They think this can hold me." Thought Kagome arrogantly, she tried to transform into a cat but a sudden surge of pain in her chest forced her stop, Kagome blinked confused, she gazed over to a small window next to her, threw its reflection, her eyes went wide with horror in the direct centre on the opening of her Ao-Dai was a tattoo of a dragon in chains over top was a symbol representing a person. Kagome knew what this tattoo was, it was the Mark of Sealing from her people, when an Oracle used her powers for evil that causes death; the Mark of Sealing is tattooed along her chest preventing her from using her power. But the Mark of Sealing tattooed on her was different from the others she's seen, on everyone she's seen the ankles were chained on the Dragon, on hers' the neck was chained, Kagome tried tirelessly to change shape to no avail she still remained hopelessly bound to the pole. She looked up into the full moon almost pleading with it to free her, but that was impossible it was the moon, she closed her eyes as hot streams of tears trickling down her cheeks, Kagome could sense an evil presence approaching her, she hung her head low squeezing her eyes shut hoping that this nightmare, was just that a nightmare and she would wake up in her room with her mother making breakfast. Her heart skipped as she heard the footsteps of the evil presence approach her, a cold leather glove lifted her chin.

"I never imagined the Shape-Shifter would be so beautiful." Kagome opened her eyes, to the deep handsome voice; the face that greeted her was not the one she imagined, Kagome imagined a fat, greasy, bolding man, but the man before her was quite handsome, a man in his late twenties, with long midnight hair kept in a ponytail at the base of his head, with liquid blue eyes. He wore a black leather tunic with dark brown leather pants and tall black boots, with a black katana sheathed on his back.

"I have searched all over Mika for you Shape-shifter, my lovely Kagome." Kagome gasped, he knew her name but that wasn't possible the world believed the Oracles were extinct, "It was quite heartening when I saw the crimson sky, I heard the Oracles were extinct but with the burning sky they must be alive somewhere, so I left Mika to gain an army and power. I was finely ready twenty-three years later so I came back looking for you. But I was rather disappointed at the defenses here my campaign only lasted a year and now with you in my possession my conquering of Mika is complete." There was no mistaking who this man was; he was Kane the man Lady Kendra warned her about.

"The People of Mika won't stand for this, they will fight you." Exclaimed Kagome with a passion that burned like fire, but the passion wasn't the believing in the people around her, but in herself, she needed to believe that people would fight him to keep her hope alive.

"That's what I'm counting on," Kagome gasped at Kane's statement, and the cold bloodthirsty tone of his voice,

"That's where you come in, every time some silly resistance movement comes along you will tell me their movements so I can crush them."

"And what if I refuse," Kane looked at Kagome with an evil glint in his, without hesitation he grabbed her throat with his single hands squeezing it lightly,

"I can be a very merciful man Kagome, and my fury is merciless, you will do as I tell you or you'll suffer the consequences. You belong to me now, never forget that." Kane released Kagome's throat the cold air never felt so wonderful filling her depraved lungs.

"The place is empty sir, everyone gone." Said a Drakmen saluting Kane, Kane smiled a cold and heartless smile,

"Its seems they've offered Kagome here as a gift, hoping for me to not pursue them, no matter, let them go, they are of no importance I got what I came for. Get her down, put her in the cart." Ordered Kane, two of the Drakmen unhooked Kagome's chain, the Drakmen were as horrid looking as there name made them sound, human like creatures, with large ugly yellow slit eyes, a pointed nose, and razor sharp teeth, their bodies were covered in small green scales with tiny claws for finger nails, one of the disgusting Drakmen used his lizard tongue to lick Kagome's cheek as he threw her into the covered caged wagon. Kagome lay in complete darkness the wagon smelled of human decay and urine, Kagome felt her way to the edge of the wagon looking for any sign of fresh air, though what she found was barely existent but it was still refreshing from the revolting smell of the wagon. Possibly exhaustion over her encounter with Kane or the shock of learning her people gave her as a gift to a madman so they could escape from his attack, Kagome slowly fell into a nightmarish slumber.

The next thing Kagome knew she was being yanked from the wagon, the outside was dark the moonless night made the glimmering stars shine even brighter. Kagome looked with amazement and wonder at the castle, the massive stonewalls seemed to stretch to the stars, and large torches were bolted to the walls giving light. Many of the shops were burnt to the ground; the large wall surround the castle was cracked and crumbling in some parts, the bodies of dead soldiers were being collected and feasted upon by the Drakmen and dragons. Most of stone castle was scorched with massive black burns marks and some parts still burning; Kagome could sense the overwhelming fear and pain of the lost souls who died there. She noticed small stones fall from the tower she stood in front of, reluctantly Kagome looked up and a massive blood red dragon sitting upon the tower looking down at her, it was as frightening as people clamed them to be, piercing green eyes looked right threw Kagome it smiled, flashing its sharp teeth, the Dragon was smaller then the other dragons around the castle, its bulky body was slimmer then the other fatter dragons, its legs were longer and slimmer with four inch talents on its claws, its head was lender like a snake with two long white horns growing out the back of its head; snorting a blast of hot fowl smelling air, panicking Kagome tried to pull away from the Drakmen but they held her fast, their claw like hands digging into her skin. The Dragon lifting its head up into the air opening its massive scaly wings it roared, followed by every other dragon near by, signaling their victory. With a swift pull the two Drakmen guards pulled Kagome into the tower under the sharp watchful eyes of the dragon.

The guards pulled their unwilling prisoner up the spiral staircase; they threw Kagome to the floor of a small circular room, she tried to pick herself up only to by scent back down by the powerful slap of Kane's hand, he walked over to were Kagome lay yanking her up by her hair, holding her head just beneath his shoulder. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked into Kane's cold dead eyes, Kagome swallowed hard when Kane smiled a sinister smile with a wicked glint in his eyes, he threw the petrified Kagome to the floor with a simple gustier of his head the Drakmen left snickering. Kagome looked up at Kane standing over her; Kagome looked at him with pure fear in her in her eyes. Kane reached down to her and by the mercy of God, Kagome blacked out, and the next thing she could remember was Kane leaving the room with the heavy clank of the metal lock the sealed her captivity.

Kagome crawled to small dark corner next to her dresser Kagome held her knees, the room was simple a small bed, dresser with a wash table made up most of the décor of the small room, there was a small bookshelf with a small collection of books, and the only window was a barred window, with dark green stained glass between the bars with tiny holes for air. And it was in the corner that Kagome spent most of her early days in this prison, she altered her dress to close the gap that revealed the Mark of Sealing; Kagome couldn't see the outside the only way she could tell whither it was day or night was the light that shone threw the window.

Two Days Later:

Kagome hadn't moved from her safe corner, and Kane didn't call upon her, in truth Kagome didn't know what to do, with the mark of sealing on her she couldn't fight him, she would often fantasize of changing into bull and plowing past the door and escaping, but that would never happened not as long as Kane was near by. Kagome looked up half hopeful half petrified as the heavy lock that caged her here was unlocked, but her hopes were destroyed as Kane showed his disgusting face carrying a tray of food, Kagome watched him with careful eyes as he set the tray down before her.

"You must be hungry, you haven't had any food for three days if you don't eat soon you'll die, and I can't have my new seer dying on me." Kane voice and manner was so kind, completely different when they met the last time, but Kagome was not going to be fooled by the kindness act.

"Kagome listen to me, I told you I can be very kind or very ruthless, but as long as you do as you're told you'll never witness or experience my cruelty again." Kane knelt in front of Kagome to close for her comfort, she narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly Kane grabbed Kagome's throat and pined and her hands to the wall,

"This is my world Kagome, I control everything here, and whither you live or die, when or if you'll eat. I don't want our relationship to be difficult Kagome; as long as you give me information on the rebels we'll have no problems." Kane released Kagome, wheezing Kagome moved away from Kane, he stood up placing his fingertips on the cool window.

"I know you'll make the right choice." Said Kane, tears escaped Kagome's eyes as Kane left her alone once again; she knew she was in no position to fight Kane.

'Thanks Lady Kendra, for all you've done for me.' Thought Kagome bitterly; Kagome sat on the floor stone floor, leaning her back against the cold wall of her prison, she looked up to at high pointed ceiling, she imagined twinkling stars above her. The walls that imprisoned her melted away she stood in an open field of grass, a warm breeze blowing around her, each star twinkled as if trying to talk with her, telling her to keep her hope alive, that everything will work out someday.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Kagome drifted out of her body and threw the ceiling, she felt herself drift threw the air; the night air was damp on her skin. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt ground beneath her feet, her eyes fluttered open, Kagome stood in a field of wild flowers the sun shining brightly above her, in the distance a large willow tree grew, and it must have been hundreds of years old. A small stream flowed around the large tree, it had cut away the ground beneath the tree exposing the large roots; with the roots so exposed the tree should have died long ago from the elements or over watering but the tree grew large and strong refusing to give into the relentless stream.

"This stream is like Kane and myself, I am strong but I'm constantly bombarded by Kane, trying too force me to break and accept the role he as planed for me. But I have to be like this tree and refuse to give in stand strong and relentless." Kagome raised a fisted hand and looked up at the tree; determination burning in her eyes.

"I will not let my hope die." Kagome sensed another person arrive in the field, slowly she turned around and behind her stood InuYasha, he was much older, tall, with long silver hair past his waist, two small dog ears on his head, the same golden eyes just as Kagome remembered; he wore the red kimono she made for him when they were kids. Kagome smiled her eyes welled with tears of joy slowly she walked over to him, she stood in front of him, he was taller then her, InuYasha tilted his head to the side.

"Kagome," he whispered, Kagome smiled, the tears she tried to hold back feel freely, and Kagome opened her arms and hugged InuYasha who stood in utter shock, snapping himself out of shock InuYasha rapped his arms around Kagome and buried his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and pine. Pine the scent of the Forbidden Forest where he and Kagome first met as children, a scent that held so many hopes and dreams of two young children, trapped in a world that shunned them. Kagome pulled out of InuYasha embraces and looked deep into his eyes.

"I know this is just a dream, or a vision, but are you alright?" Kagome asked, InuYasha eyes flashed with painful memories of his life under his master Lord Akira, but as InuYasha looked into Kagome loving brown eyes he knew she didn't need to know about that, he smiled.

"Yes, Kagome I am alright all thanks to you." Kagome smiled with relief; suddenly Kagome could feel a pull in her chest, the pull from her body calling her back, she looked at InuYasha sadly.

"I have to go now," slowly Kagome rose into the air her hands slipped on InuYasha's sleeves holding onto InuYasha's arms as she was pulled away, InuYasha grabbed into her hand as it past threw his, he held onto it with all his might, not wanting to let her go and lose her again. But the pull from her body was stronger her hand began to slip threw InuYasha's grasp.

"Don't go." He pleaded, Kagome couldn't stay she would die if she was away from her body for too long, Kagome smiled at him.

"I'll find you again InuYasha, I promise." Kagome cried as she was pulled threw the sky and back to her body.

Kagome awoke with a sudden jolt; a single tear trickled down her cheek, but it wasn't a tear of sorrow, it was a tear of joy, Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"I will be like the willow, my hope won't die." Whispered Kagome

Three Years Later:

Kagome made her choice though she couldn't tell if it was the right one, it was the only one she could make; she helped Kane defeat the resistance and with her help the resistance was all but destroyed, every battle or sabotage they planed Kagome warned Kane before hand, any spy she exposed. For the most part Kane kept his word; Kagome never experienced his cruelty unless he didn't like her prediction. Kane had taken everything from her, her freedom, her home, and her family. He was the only human contact she had for three years thinking it would crush the hope she refused to relinquish. Kagome was completely dependant on him for everything; Kane would never allow anyone but himself in her prison and kept the only key to it around his neck on a silver chain constantly tormenting her, with the key to her freedom within reach and she couldn't do anything about it.

But what Kane didn't realize is that even with Kagome's body chained her spirit soared. Kane assumed he cut off all human contact from Kagome, and in a way he did no fiscal human set foot near her. But Kagome let her mind drift to the field with a proud willow tree giving her the strength to hold out hope, and with InuYasha always waiting to meet her, it was probably the only thing that kept Kagome from falling into a pit of despair.

Kane kept two dozen human slaves in his castle to serve him; he would never allow demon slaves in the castle, their heightened sense of smell would pick up Kagome scent, and he couldn't risk that, he even allowed some human in his guard, though they were mainly for the grunt work, making the people pay their taxes, ensuring order in his towns and camps. Kane had made quite a profit from the enslavement of Mika; Kane had set up trading agreements with other countries looking to buy and sell slaves, in three short years half of the once peaceful people of Mika were sold and shipped away to surrounding countries.

The Spirit Elves was the only race to escape Kane's grasp, because they held the keys to his slave trading business, it was their Mark of Subjugation that kept the demons oppressed, many of the elves were filled with greed and left their ancestral duty to watch over the Spirit Forest and ventured out from the forest looking to cash in on the slave boom. But there was still a sliver of hope for Mika, one human man; Caleb, he refused to let his desire for freedom be destroyed no matter how many of his plains were foiled and his men killed, it only fuelled his cause more, Caleb was determined to see his people free again. His determination gave the suppressed people of Mika hope that Kane would be defeated. Kagome admired Caleb, her mind's image of him was tall handsome rugged man, with long red hair, fiery like his crave for freedom, with eyes the colour of the sky, and muscles the size of tree trunks, his skin would be beautifully tanned from long days in the sun watching hide outs, planning attacks and long pain staking journeys to learn Kane's weakness so he may untimely bring him down.

Kagome leaned against the windowsill, it was raining outside she could hear the raindrops fall in her window, she leaned against the windowsill whenever it rained in hopes of a stray drop falling threw one of the tiny air holes and falling on her pale skin, she looked like a ghost, she could probably pass herself off as dead if she tried, which she tried once already, though Kane figured out her little plain, buy stabbing her hand with a small knife causing her to cry out in pain.

"I was so concerned with freeing InuYasha, I honed my powers, trained with a bow daily, but here I am a slave to a monster, I've been devoured by the very some monster I wanted to free InuYasha from." Said Kagome to no one; sometimes she'll say meaningless thoughts just to break the enveloping silence.

"I wonder what season it is. Spring maybe, it's been raining a lot oh the flowers must be beautiful right now. They are probably just starting to bloom it must be so beautiful." Kagome sighed deeply daydreaming about the outside, until an odd vision crept into her minds eye.

_Kagome stood in a large room, a throne room a gold thrown encrusted with precious gems, lined with velvet cushions, and the thrown room walls were adorned with animal pelts, and the severed heads of the poor animal, this was a place of death, to the back of the room behind the thrown, hidden a dark corner was a simple wooden door. Kagome's mind was pulled threw the door, down barely lit circler stares, pulled threw yet another door at the bottom. _

_Kagome found herself in a dark damp place, reeking of human decay and urine just like the wagon that brought her here so long ago; with her limited vision Kagome could make out a dark alley way between cells built into the walls, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light, Kagome realized what was in the cells, people, bruised, beaten, and bleeding people, she stepped back horrified overwhelmed by the crushing emotions felt by the poor souls imprisoned here. Suddenly she heard a bloody scream coming from behind a door at the end of the alleyway, the desire to save the person behind the door dominated Kagome's fear of what she would find, she ran down the hall and threw the door, to enter a dark room, the floor was stained with blood, a young man hung suspended in the air by his shackled hands hanging over a pool of his own blood, his dirty blonde hair was spattered with blood, he was surrounded by several devises of torture covered in wet and dried blood, a Drakmen emerged from the shadows and took the man down under the watchful eye of Kane, who stood his body half hidden by shadow, he smiled triumphantly at the barely conscious boy. _

"_Ah, it's always a good day when it's started with a bloody scream," Kane smiled, "And to ensure a good it's always best to torture a prisoner before breakfast. But though it doesn't solve my problem of how to make sure Kagome doesn't figure out I'm not in the castle when I leave to oversee the success of a new trade agreement with the west." Kagome gasped; suddenly she was pulled back out the dungeon up the stares and back into her body._

"Kane is leaving!" exclaimed Kagome, shot up out of bed, a sudden burst of happiness exploded inside Kagome she could hold it in anymore, she screamed, but her happiness was cut short was Kane burst threw the door his eyes burning with anger.

End Chapter

So did Kane figure out Kagome had a vision of him leaving? How will she come out of this one read my next Chapter to find out? Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter IV

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter IV

Kane backed Kagome into a wall; Kagome had never been more terrified in her entire life, the evil resonating off of Kane was smothering. Kane struck Kagome sending her to the ground out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed Kane take out the sheath of his sword and started to repeatedly beat her with it; Kagome lay limply on her side once Kane was done with; her back, legs, and arms burned, using his sheath to turn Kagome on her back, Kane stood over her like a giant he held this tip of his sheath to her throat, Kagome stared up at him partly afraid he'll kill her, partly wanting him too so she can be rid of this nightmare.

"Even after all this time, you're still defying me. I can't have my slave rebelling all the time, its bad for business, if you start defying me then everyone will." Said Kane as he strolled around Kagome's room acting so pompous, Kagome strained to get up.

"And who knows I'm here." Spat Kagome, Kane stopped and struck Kagome's back with his sheath, she expected he would do that, anyone who dared remark against Kane, making him look inferior would surely feel his anger.

"You know better then to question me Kagome." Said Kane in a happy joyful tone, she discovered first hand what demeaning Kane would bring, but she didn't care, this was first taste of any kind of freedom Kagome had enjoyed in she didn't know how long.

"And sense you want to be so disobedient, your rebellious nature can feed you for the next three days." Kane turned his back to Kagome but stopped half way and with a single swift movement Kane hit Kagome over the head with his sheath he left her limp unconscious body lay on the cold floor, the smirked to himself now he didn't have to worry Kagome would suspect never he was gone everything was perfectly falling into place.

Kagome woke several hours later, her head splitting she lay on the floor waiting for the nauseating dizzy feeling to pass; slowly she made her way to her feet, she held her stinging forehead, the dizziness pasted replaced with confusion.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked herself, she looked over at the window, and the darkening glass told her it was dusk, Kagome smile

'Kane has to be gone now, I can finely escape. He is so predictable he didn't even realize I knew he was leaving.' Kagome was nearly bursting with joy, she positioned herself far enough from the door and changed into a large black Ram, Kagome charged at the door, ramming it with her large horns, she bounced back from the door leaving a large dent in it,

'One more hit will do it.' She thought, with her second charge Kagome broke threw the door, large splinters of the oak door scattered down the spiral staircase, she wasted no time in charging down the staircase but the door at the bottom was much thinker and larger then her door, there was now way a ram could knock down that door.

'Kane is very arrogant; he'd never expect I would ever brake out.' Thought Kagome as she changed back into a human, she slowly walked up too the door, she swallowed her fear, taking hold of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, slowly she pushed, expecting the door would be locked or a army of guards was waiting out front. But to her surprise the door slowly creaked open. The courtyard out front was empty, small buildings adored the yard, they were worn down, built with Birch Tree, a cheep source of wood that often needed repairs tattered rag curtains hung in little tiny windows. Near the palace was a larger more extravagant building built from chestnut wood, a mush more expensive but needing fewer repairs, Kagome could see the fire from the windows, casting dark shadows over the courtyard, the light from evening sun was hidden by dark clouds making it the perfect time for Kagome to escape.

"That must be the guards building." Said Kagome silently, Kagome gasped as she seen the open gate only a few yards away, she knew she had to move quickly someone had surely heard her braking down the door. Kagome moved over to the gate as quietly as her excitement would let her, the Guard house at the front gate was unguarded and left empty, along with large pouch of, gold, silver, and bronze coins, a small fortune, Kane's guards were getting lax, probably because there were no rebels to appose them as long as Kagome was trapped in that tower. Kagome smiled as she picked up the pouch and stuffed it into her pocket, with out her, Kane's campaign against the rebels will be a fair fight. Kagome looked back at the castle, the security was so lax Kagome was surprised the rebels never just walked in one night and sacked the place; Lord knows it could be done.

Kagome changed to a large black horse and ran from the castle as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome didn't know where she was going nor did she care, all she cared about was the warm wind against her face, her main blew helplessly in the wind. Kagome completely forgot she was escaping Kane's castle and soon his army would be out to find her, she just ran as the day turned into night and the full moon rose into the cloudy sky. Kagome was pulled out of her blissful experience by raindrops hitting her face, she stopped turning back into a human, she gazed up into the black clouds as the rain increased, Kagome stood under a large tree watching the rain fall, until she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning by the suns rays falling on her face, she stood up dusting off her dress, mystified at the amazing beauty of the area Kagome found herself wondering threw the forest until she found her way to a small pond, her curiosity getting the better of her, she leaned over the ponds edge, staring in amazement at her reflection, Kagome lost her young woman beauty and grew into a very beautiful woman, her once shoulder length hair, had now grown past her waist, before she was captured Kagome was still a young woman with her young woman's charm but now she has blossomed into a beautiful flower, though her once tan skin had become like porcine, pale and with out impurities. Kagome pulled her long hair over her shoulder and started to braid it, humming a tune from her people, her mother would always sing that tune when ever she braided Kagome's hair or her own, once finished Kagome realized even though her people betrayed her she was still apart of them, even if they didn't realize it.

"I wonder how long it will take before Kane realizes I'm gone?" Kagome wondered aloud

'As long as I am alive he will hunt me,' she thought grimly, pushing the daunting thought to the back of her mind deciding to worry about that later. Kagome found her way to a nearly overgrown path, thick tree branches cast parted shadows on the path, with few rays of light cutting threw Kagome held out her hand, feeling their warmth, stepping into the beam of light she held out both of her hands and closed her eyes remembering how wonderful this feeling that she took for granted. Snapping herself out of her dream world Kagome pushed on, she walked all day never stopping, she knew she wouldn't feel right till she was far from Kane's castle, it wasn't till dusk that Kagome made it out of the forest, she found herself on a hilltop, she could see Kane's fortress in the distance with the setting sun as a backdrop the castle almost looked welcoming, peaceful even.

'Surprising what impression a peaceful sunset can cause.' Turning to leave Kagome viewed the darkening sky worrisome,

'It's getting late, and I'm hungry I need to find a place to stay.' Kagome thought to herself, pulling out her newly acquired pouch bag of coins. Not far from the forest was a small village, fifty homes at most, but on the far edge of the village sitting on a large plantation was a mansion, the large brick home was lavishly kept up with exotic planets, fires burned in every room, it was magnificent compared to the small log cabin homes that were mostly dark, and decaying, the inn of course was properly kept up, the two story inn was made from log with a brick chimney.

"Whoever the Lord of the town is its obvious he's not concerned with the well being of his subjects." Whispered Kagome to herself, she walked into the inn, the bar was filled with drunken men, the fowl stench of freshly brewed ale hung in the think muggy air, Kagome walked up to the short, balding, dirty man at the front desk.

"I need a room please." She told him,

"Ah, very good my lady it's not safe for a lovely young woman like yourself to be traveling this late, and on your own no matter, there be rebels about." The twig of a man's forced concern turned Kagome's stomach, she merely smiled and paid him, and requested some food brought to her room; he smiled a rotten disgusting smile as he took Kagome's money and led her too her room.

"Your supper we arrive shortly, my lady." Replying with a quite thank you, Kagome walked in and shut the door giving in to the compulsion to quiver when she was near the inn keeper. The room was small with a single bed and wash table and a small candle for light, the room was quiet and worm; being close to the kitchen the heat from the cooking fire heated her room, with a swift flick of a match Kagome lit the candle, the small light cast giant shadows on the halls. A large spider spun his web in a dark corner of the room, despite how much Kagome disliked the room it still had one good aspect, Kagome cold see the stars, they were hidden by the storm clouds the night before, a knock on the door nearly made Kagome jump out of her skin, a young slave girl stood on the other side carry her supper, she was a small petite young woman, her hair was matted and dirty, she wore a dirty tan dress with a grease stained apron, Kagome thanked her and took her food, though she could sense she was more then just a servant here. Kagome sighed deeply for the poor girl, but there nothing she could do, after all she was in hiding if she started saving people with her gifts it would bring too much attention on her.

Kagome ate the greasy food; it was a bird, chicken maybe, with lumpy cold potato and stale bread, not the best, but Kagome was use to food like this, she's been forced to eat it sense her imprisonment with Kane, the bed was hard and lumpy, but regardless of how lumpy the bed or disgusting the food, it was the best night Kagome had enjoyed in a very long time, this was a night she was free, and she slept sound knowing that thought in her mind.

Kagome woke the next morning to birds chirping out side her window; she looked out the window her eyes glittering with amazement and joy. She walked out of her room with a bright smile, but that smile quickly faded when she saw that disgusting Inn keeper, walking to the servant who brought Kagome her food the night before. The Servant girl hugged herself and looked to the floor as the Inn Keeper smiled and caressed her cheek, Kagome could sense the shame mixed with disgust that span around her delicate soul.

'I can't let this go on.' Thought Kagome, as the Servant girl tried to pull away but she was corner against the wall. Kagome pushed her eyebrows together and glared at the Inn Keeper.

"Leave her alone." Said Kagome, the Inn keeper turned his attentions away from the girl, he placed his hand on his hips and twisted a grin at Kagome, the look of his teeth nearly made Kagome shiver with disgust.

"And what you going to do about it?" he asked as he strolled up to Kagome, his chin held high, Kagome could sense his arrogance. He held up his dirty ruff hand to caress Kagome. But she slapped it away before it got near her skin, the Inn keepers face twisted with anger; he would be shown up by a useless woman.

"You little wench; this will teach you some manners." The Inn Keeper raised his hand to slap Kagome, her minds eye flashed back to Kane and Kagome helpless to stop him. Kagome's mouth twisted into a scowl and she punched him in the nose. The Inn Keeper howled in pain and staggered back holding his bloody nose; Kagome forced the surge of power and changed into a skunk; the Inn Keeper fell to the ground trying to back away terrified but Kagome backed him far enough away turned around and sprayed him it with a large blast of stink. Kagome changed back and stood over him as he gasped for fresh air.

"I think you should leave town, and give your Inn to this woman here. If you don't I'll be back only much larger." The Inn Keeper looked deep into Kagome's eyes glittering with danger and hunger for him to call her bluff. The Skinny Inn Keeper scrambled to his feet and ran down the stares call behind him.

"The Inn is yours Tessa." Kagome smiled, Tessa stood in utter shock, and Kagome turned to say something but the look of fear in Tessa's eyes stopped her. She turned and left the Inn, Kagome didn't regret what she did, and that creepy Inn Keeper deserved what he got.

"Miss." Kagome turned the Servant girl Tessa was chasing after.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. And to tell you, you're welcome to stay here anytime you like." Kagome smiled, Tessa gave Kagome back the money she paid for the room and the food she ate. Kagome left the inn, the fowl sense she got from it before was already gone, it left with that dreadful keeper, and explored the village, she loved this village and everything about it, its people, its market everything that is until Kagome came across leaflet nailed to a shop wall.

"Slaves for Sale,

Pure breeds,

Half-breeds sell cheep,

Inquire at the home of Lord Akria."

Was written in big bold letters, it didn't take a scholar to figure out where Lord Akria house was, whatever pleasure Kagome felt from this town was lost completely. She hastily left the town after buying some supplies in the market, though unfortunately the only road out of town had to pass right buy the Lord Akria house, even being near it made her skin crawl and stomach turn, she was completely satisfied leaving the village behind her and never looking back, which it what she was intending to do until something in the distance caught her eye, she could see a figure with long silver hair, warring the pants of a red kimono, Kagome stopped in her tracks nearly dropping her bag.

"InuYasha," she breathed, she shook her head it couldn't be InuYasha, she had to be mistaken, InuYasha was a half demon so even though its been several years sense she last saw him, he would still be a child, but the strange figure wouldn't leave her thoughts, her gut told her to go up there and see if it was InuYasha or not, she knew it would bother her the rest of her life if she didn't. And so reluctantly Kagome walked up the path leading into the court yard of the large house, as she passed the fields she watched several demon slaves tending to them, working very hard, cutting the grain in the field, but if that grain was for the villagers, the village wouldn't be in state of decay it was. The house its self was pure brick, lavish gardens surrounded the front with a large garden to the side, to the right tucked away in the back Kagome seen a large barn.

A tall man approached Kagome, she remembered him as the one who struck her when she was a child trying to save InuYasha. His black hair had spits of gray, Kagome wanted to hit him for attacking her from the side like a coward,.

"My name is Hiroshi, Can I help you young Lady?" he asked, he revolted Kagome, but that Kagome kept to herself.

"I seen a demon from the road, he had silver hair and wares a red kimono, who is he?" Kagome asked posing as a buyer, the best way to get information about a demon slave was to pose as a buyer; her father taught her that.

"Yes, that one," he answered, the disgust thick in his voice,

"That dog is a half breed, his mother was a human, her dog slave raped her apparently, and he's well trained, excellent combat skills, he's submissive, though he can have a disobedient tongue on him but his Mark of Subjugation takes care of that or a swift beating and good lashing takes care of it too. I'll be willing to sell him to you for, 50 gold." The man smiled like a snake, Kagome wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, and drive is face deep into some mud.

"A demon like that, I'll give you 25 silver for him nothing more, seeing he needs training." the man sighed but agreed, Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing, not only did she buy a slave something she promised herself would never do, on the thought it might me InuYasha, the servant lead Kagome to the barn. Kagome could sense someone was in pain, letting her instincts lead her behind the barn, the sight she beheld horrified and disgusted Kagome.

It was InuYasha, Kagome was certain of it; he was strung between two logs wedged into the ground, the red top of his kimono removed leaving the vulnerable undershirt, the ropes were tied so tightly they cut into InuYasha's skin demon or not, InuYasha's ear twitched when the whip hit the dirt ground, he braced himself for what he knew was enviably coming next. But no amount of preparation could prepare him; InuYasha held in his screams as the whip stung into his back, it was repeated over and over, InuYasha couldn't hold in his screams any longer. Kagome stood petrified by what she saw, unable to move out of fear. InuYasha's knees tried to buckle under the pain but the poles held him up. InuYasha yelped after every thrash the slave overseer didn't stop until InuYasha's back was covered in blood and lashes, left with only his shreds of a shirt.

"What has he done to deserve that?" demanded Kagome; the overseer was a small man wearing a dark blue tunic with black pants and a think dark brown belt.

"A long time ago this demon escaped, and hid in the Dark Forest next to the black mountains, the master tracked him there and proceeded to capture him, but this demon is a wild one, can't seem to learn his place as the dog he is, he scared the masters' face with his claws." Kagome eyes went wide with horror; she was the one that scared that man's face and InuYasha was paying the price for her actions.

"Cut him down now!" Kagome demanded it took every ounce of her being not change into a large grizzly bear and tare this master, the servant, and the enforcer to bits; she kept running a single phrase threw her mind.

'If you change, Kane will know you've escaped sooner then he should.'

"You will treat and dress his wounds, as well as giving him a large meal before I leave, otherwise no deal." Kagome glared at the servant he gulped and nodded agreeing, not wanting to anger her more. With a swift jester of his hand, two nearby slaves cut InuYasha down and helped his limp body into the barn.

"As you wish madam, if you'll be so kind to draw your crest, we can have our Spirit Elves change his Mark of Subjugation to show you as his new master." Kagome took the paintbrush and paper from Hiroshi; her skin crawled when he touched her. Kagome drew her family crest a large tree with a horse rearing up on front of the tree; Kagome hoped everyone still believed Oracles to be extinct, but she didn't know if that was proven false the day her people betrayed her.

"Excellent, now if you'll follow me inside, we'll just finalize everything." Kagome was lead into a large office threw a door, a large oak desk sat in front of a large wall bookshelf, filled with books of the history of Mika, starting of the slave trade, the servant sat in a large chair behind the desk, he pulled out several papers from the desk drawers', and started filling them out as Kagome sat in a one of the large comfortable black chairs across from the servant.

"Your name Miss?"

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked,

"Your name so I can list who the slave belongs to on the paperwork." Answered Hiroshi,

"Ah, yes of course; my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She answered; Hiroshi smiled as he filled in the rest of the paperwork, Kagome could sense Hiroshi was glad to be rid of InuYasha, that was probably why he was so easy to persuade to sell InuYasha for a much cheaper price, but half breeds rarely went for anything over 50 silver pieces, and only if the demon was extremely handsome or powerful.

"Congratulations Miss Higurashi, on purchasing your new slave. I'm sure he'll serve you in whatever plains you have for him." Kagome looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, she wasn't sure what he meant by that last part, but regardless of his intentions Kagome was only interested in helping InuYasha.

"Come, your slave will be waiting for you out front." Hiroshi led Kagome back out the side door and around the house,

'Why is Hiroshi so determined to make sure I don't see the inside?' wondered Kagome, InuYasha was waiting for her out front, his eyes were cast down, hidden by the shadows of his bangs. Kagome recognized the kimono he was wearing, it was the one she gave him when they were children, one of abilities of the cloth of the fire rat was it grew as the owner grew, so even if he got the cloth as a child it would have grown with him into adulthood.

"Lets go InuYasha," said Kagome, turning to leave she wanted to get as far as possible from this retched place as possible. No one had figured out that no one had told her InuYasha's name, and Kagome didn't care if she baffled the people here; the faster she left here the happier she was. InuYasha followed three steps behind Kagome as slave close as a slave was suppose to be, paying rigorous attention he didn't accidentally close the gap, most owners would have immediately punished InuYasha for that oversight. Kagome wanted to come clean with InuYasha and apologize for buying him, letting him suffer for her actions, Kagome stopped and turned to look at InuYasha, she could sense his fear clamp at his heart. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but the words were lost to her.

"InuYasha…"

End Chapter;

Well what do you all think? I was really trying not to be too depressing like in my last chapters; I hope I pulled it off. Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter V

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter V

"Is something the matter, Mistress?" asked InuYasha, his tone was more subservient then when Kagome first met him; it tugged at Kagome's soft heart.

"This won't stop him, will it?" asked Kagome, never raising his head InuYasha answered.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I don't understand."

"Lord Akria, he'll find another demon to blame for his disfigurement, even though a demon didn't cause the scar." For a moment InuYasha forgot his place and looked up at Kagome, his eyes were filled with pain and confusion, though the moment quickly faded and he pulled his eyes away and stared back to the ground.

"Forgive me Mistress,"

"Someone has to stop Lord Akria, InuYasha, and sense I started this problem I should be the one to stop it. Please make camp near by I'll be back shortly." InuYasha watched Kagome head back down the road, toward the home of his former master.

"It couldn't be," InuYasha shook his head, dismissing that stray thought from his mind; he did as he was told andhe made a camp near a brook and waited for Kagome to return.

Kagome ran down the road, she didn't care if this stunt brought her unneeded attention from Kane's men she already used her power to help Tessa at the Inn, and besides she couldn't leave those poor demons in the hands of Lord Akria when she could stop him. Kagome stood in the courtyard again; a place she thought she'd never return to, she heard a large obnoxious laugh coming from the main garden, stuffing his face with grapes was Lord Akria, though he'd grown much fatter and bolder sense Kagome scared him., Hhe wore lavish red and golden robes,robes; he was surrounded by demon concubines, faking interest in him. Kagome walked over to Lord Akria, he smiled a twisted perverted smile as Kagome approached them.

"Look girls, someone has come to join our games." A young fox demon The women holding a large plate of various foods, chicken, many other greasy foods few healthy; she remained silent and looked up sorrowfully at Kagome. Kagome noticed how while Lord Akira wasn't looking the starved thin demon would slip a grape to eat, seeing the hunger in all the women's eyes only made Kagome even angrier.

"What's your name wench?" Lord Akria asked in an insufferable tone of voice,

"My name is Kagome, and I'm not here to join your twisted idea of fun." Lord Akria looked surprised at Kagome, and holding his large fat belly he laughed a large loud laugh spitting bits of food everywherefrom his mouth.

"This ones got spark, I like spark."

"You falsely blamed and tortured an innocent half demon for your scar. I don't see why it's not like it diminished your beauty, you're already ugly." Lord Akria grew very angry, and rolled his fat body off of the couch he was sitting on. His smile scowled, whippingwiping the grease and bits of food from his piggish eating habits, and pointed a greasy fat figure at Kagome

"Watch it wench, you're bordering on the edge of a beating." Threatened Lord Akria, Kagome smiled wickedly

"I think you're the one who should watch himself." Snapped Kagome in a dangerous growling tone, suddenly Kagome was overwhelmed by hungry cries of all the demons on this land and snapped Kagome her raged forced her to changed into the shape of a large wolf, the same shape she took when she first scared him, and the concubines ran for cover as Lord Akria stumbled back petrified.

"Wh-what are you?" stammered Lord Akria, before Kagome pounced on him, her sharp white teeth digging into the soft flesh of his throat, the concubines watched helpless and terrified as Kagome savagely attacked Lord Akria. Kagome stood on the lifeless body of Lord Akria, her jaws dripping in his blood, her paws soaking in his blood, she stepped off his body leaving behind bloodily paw prints as she walked, she howled a deep mournful howl as near by slaves ran to see what had taken place, Kagome looked over at the arriving slaves, though unsurprisingly none of them looked upset that Lord Akria was just murdered by a rabid wolf. She Kagome could sense the relief and joy the demons around her felt, giving her a sense that a small amount of justice had been done; she made a swift escape as the slaves and Hiroshi seen to the concubines.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked, the women looked at each other then back at Hiroshi,

"This rabid wolf coames out of no where and attacked the Master; before we could do anything the Master was dead." Said the a young fox demon holding the plate of foodwoman

"Stupid wench," growled Hiroshi, the fox demon flinched back out of habit, terrified Hiroshi would beat her.

'This was no random attack that was the same wolf that scared Lord Akria nineteen years ago.' Thought Hiroshi;, nineteen years ago when Hiroshi left with Lord Akria to recapture InuYasha, he was nothing more then an unimportant slave but after he saved Lord Akria life, Lord Akria rewarded him by making him first slave, the highest position that a slave can receive, and his position meant he had bonded freedom, which meant he now had most of his freedom, he was able to have his own money and Lord Akria now paid him for his serves but he was still owned by Lord Akria.

"Clean up Lord Akria, and go fetch the gravedigger." Ordered Hiroshi, the slaves quickly scrambled to fetch the gravedigger and clean Lord Akria for his burial; under Mika law if a master died with out any living relatives then the slaves owned by the deceased were set free. But if a demon were set free they would retain their Mark of Subjugation only the crest of their former master would be removed, thus ensuring the freed demon wouldn't harm any human.

"Poor InuYasha, being bought only to have Master Akria, die a few hours later." Said a young lynx slave,

"It was no random act, the woman who bought InuYasha, came back, she said Lord Akria blamed him for something he didn't do, and then she changed into a wolf and killed the master." One of the girls whispered,

"Hush, you don't want Hiroshi to know what really happened do you." Said another,

Kagome ran threw the forest, still in wolf form she couldn't believe what she had just done, one moment she was confronting Lord Akria, then the next she lost control and animal instinct took over. Kagome had murdered a man in cold blood, never once growing up did she ever lose control so badly. Kagome found herself on the bank of a stream, wanting desperately to get rid of the revolting feeling blood off her body, Kagome leapt into the frigid water swimming in circles for twenty minuets before getting out, it was starting to get dark when Kagome changed back to normal, happy that all the blood was washed away. It wasn't hard to find the camp InuYasha had set up, she could see the smoke from the fire all the way down the stream. InuYasha stood up from the log he was sitting at when Kagome arrived at the site he made.

"Sit down InuYasha," Kagome warmed herself next to the fire she didn't even noticed as InuYasha moved himself away from the fire to sit in the shadows, the moon hung high in the air before she even snapped out of her trance.

"InuYasha why are you sitting in the shadows, its cold over there," Asked Kagome, she could only make out the outline on his body, though his golden eyes shimmered like an animals when you cast light on them.

"Its not allowed for a slave to be near the fire with his master." Kagome blinked and sighed deeply

"Come worm yourself by the fire." Offered Kagome

"Forgive me Mistress, but the world between slave and master doesn't work that way." Kagome smiled staring into the flames

"Well InuYasha the world isn't here, it's just you and me in this forest;, now come warm yourself." Kagome could sense InuYasha's emotions shift from distant and cold to, confused and happy, InuYasha slowly moved closer to the fire he tried not to look at her but he would when he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm not your master InuYasha," InuYasha lost his balance taken off guard by Kagome, he looked at her as if she was joking, he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Kagome," Kagome looked up from the fire and smiled

"I'm sorry you were put threw so much pain because of me." She said quietly, before InuYasha could answer a group of soldiers approached them, Kagome swallowed hard, she was petrified that the solders were from the castle and had figured out she escaped.

"We're on the hunt for a rabid wolf that killed Lord Akria, you should get back to town and take shelter in the inn, and we wouldn't want a pretty young woman like you getting hurt." Said a human guard, it was then that Kagome noticed all the guards were human, not a single Drakmen among them, Kagome's pounding heart calmed, and she smiled.

"Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessarily as you can see I am well protected from any wild animal." Said Kagome, gesturing over to InuYasha, the guard eyed up InuYasha

"That would explain why you let a filthy demon sit near you." Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily but kept her temper, suddenly a load ferocious roar erupted from Kane's distant castle, Kagome heart jumped into her throat as she saw the massive red dragon slowly raising out of Kane's castle.

"Something must have happened at the castle sir." Said one of the guards

"We must report back to the castle immediately." The guards left Kagome and InuYasha, Kagome starred at the massive Dragon sitting atop the towers in Kane's Castle, InuYasha watched Kagome already pale skin grow even paler, and pure fear move over her expression.

"Kagome?" asked InuYasha concerned he reached out to touch her, she snapped her head over and looked at him her eyes filled with fears and pure unadulterated fear, something InuYasha has seen many times before in the eyes of slaves taken to be beaten or sold away from their families.

"I have to leave, I'm sorry I brought you into my mess InuYasha?." Kagome had run out of time, Kane has returned and will surely send his Huntsmen to find her. Kane's most Elite Soldiers, experts in tracking, and the best marksmen; the Huntsmen are a group of ten soldiers who can track anything and anyone even Kagome. The Huntsmen weren't Drakmen like most of his soldiers, they were human, it's rumored they were mercenaries before they joined Kane's army ruthless killers trained by a King of a distant land for his personally use. But the Huntsmen became too bloodthirsty, and started to ignore the orders of their King, thinking him to be too soft heart and not worthily of their loyalty. The King feared their strength to order their execution would be signing his death warrant, and did the only thing he could he banished them and was murdered shortly after, so the rumors go.

How did Kane learn she was gone, it couldn't have been three days already he should still be on his trip and not return until tomorrow unless he came back early, Kagome turned her head to InuYasha, her eyes filled with tears, InuYasha taken abackwas confused by her sudden fear, and was determined to stop at nothing to ensure she didn't fall pray to itchange in attitude. But he was still only her demon slave and he couldn't offer much help, even though he wanted to protect her he wasn't sure how to..

"Kagome…" InuYasha didn't know what to say, Kagome was his master, if any of Kane's guard caught him without her or a paper explaining why he's not under her service he will be taken to the prison and tortured as a runaway slave and resold.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you again InuYasha, but trust me it would be safer for you if you forgot you ever met me." Kagome backed away from InuYasha smiling sadly,

"Good bye InuYasha," To InuYasha's his utter amazement Kagome changed into a beautiful black stallion right before InuYasha's his eyes and ran into the dark woods. InuYasha starred stupidly down the path Kagome took, InuYashahe had always knew there was something different about Kagome, that she wasn't human, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine her as the legendary shape-shifter. Now it made sense why she was so frightened of the dragon and Kane's guards, the rumors were true, that Kane had an Oracle locked up in a tower in his castle, InuYasha never believed it because everyone knew the Oracle's were extinct.

Hurt and betrayed InuYasha sat back next to the fire, Kagome had never told him she was an Oracle if she wanted to fight this enemy alone then let her; it was no skin of his back. The one person he believed never to have lied to him was proven a liar, his only strength for the last nineteen years, that someone thought of him as more then a piece of property, was all a lie. Fighting back fears InuYasha sat back next to the fire and let Kagome run out of his life.

Several hours later InuYasha lounged next to the fire his earlier commitment to let Kagome run out of his life forever seemed harder to keep then he first thought, InuYasha caught himself wondering what was happening to her and worrying if she was alright.

"Come out of the bushes, Suki." Said InuYasha a young Lynx demon from Lord Akria castle stepped out along with four other demon slaves.

"Did you finely run away, you know what Lord Akria will do when he catches you?" Said InuYasha trying to act unconcerned; truthfully he was hoping it was Kagome who returned for him.

"Actually InuYasha, we don't have too worry about Lord Akria anymore, Lord Akria is dead, your new master killed him, we came here looking for her to thank her and warn her." Said Suki

"What do you mean she killed him?" InuYasha asked sitting up from him comfortable spot

"She came back, and confronted Lord Akria, saying he was punishing you for something you didn't do, and then she changed into a large wolf and killed him. But now Kane's guards are looking for her, they say she escaped from his castle they are offering a 100,000 gold pieces for her capture alive." InuYasha got up and put out the fire,

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Asked Suki

"I have to help Kagome." Said InuYasha, without thinking he running after her, hitting himself for being so stupid that Kagome willing abandoned him. Of course she wouldn't abandon him willingly; she was too kind hearted for something so cruel.

"InuYasha if Kane's men catch you with her, they'll kill you." Suki called after him, but InuYasha didn't care he had to save Kagome no matter the cost that's all that mattered.

'Hold on Kagome, I'm coming.' Thought InuYasha, he tracked her scent, an odd mixture of horse and human, Kagome had gained quite a distance on him; he would have to run nonstop if he was going to catch up with her.

Kagome ran as far and as fast as she could, without even realizing it she returned to her former home, the Hidden Town of the Oracles, she changed back to her human form at the boundaries of her former home, she glared with pure hatred at the abandoned homes she walked into the town square, the town was decaying, destroyed by the elements, looted several years ago by Kane's men, and any bandit that happened to find it, the log that held her prisoner for Kane had been toppled over, rotted away by the elements. Kagome didn't want to be here, it brought back to many painful memories but she had already changed five times once more and she'll pass out, not in a very good position to fight off Kane's men, she would have too stay here until she got some of her strength back. Suddenly Kagome felt another presence in the village, several of them surrounding her.

'Kane's solders they found me.' Thought Kagome terrified, slowly she started backing away, a dozen men stepped out of the alleyways between the homes, but they weren't dressed as solders, they had griffin crest on their shields, the crest of the former king of Mika, the King, Kane decapitated after he conquered his land. Kagome slowly continued to back away from them, she knew these men belonged to the Rebellion, the same rebellion she helped destroy, if they found out who she was they would surely kill her or use her to destroy Kane. Kagome turned on her heels and ran into the Dark Forest taking her chances that she might escape them.

"Don't let her escape." Kagome heard one of them call, if she changed into a stallion again to escape them she would get a little ways before passing out, the larger the animal form she takes the more energy she uses and the faster she'll pass out. Kagome ran into the shadowy forest she could hear the galloping of the horses gaining on her. She looked back her eyes terrified, her screams caught in her throat as she saw the riders chasing after her.

"I won't be a tool ever again." Taking her chances Kagome changed leapt off an uprooted root and changed into a small sparrow, hoping that she won't pass out before she escapes, she heard the horses cry as their riders pulled on the rains to stop them. Kagome flapped her small wings with all her might trying to get as far as possible before her dwindling energy reached its limit and she past out.

'Come on just hang in there a little longer.' She thought, her transformation only stunned the riders for a few moments now they were more determined to capture her, thought she couldn't see them she could hear the horses. Kagome was so exhausted she couldn't fly anymore; she crash landed changing back into her human form at the edge of a waterfall with jagged rocks at the bottom, Kagome looked down at the bottom as the rider caught up with her, they dismounted their horses, unsheathing their swords and pulled robe out of their saddlebags' to bind her with. Using whatever strength she might wield Kagome stood up, taking one last look at the bottom of the waterfall Kagome held out her arms and let her self fall. Kagome felt the cool wind blow past her body as she fell, head first to her untimely death.

"At least I'll die free." Said Kagome, the frigid waterfall spay gave her a feeling of ultimate joy, for three years she wanted to feel the cold waters of her home once again, before she died and now she'll die happy knowing Kane or anyone else can't use her powers for evil.

"Kagome!" Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard the familiar voice calling her name, by a pure miracle her life was spared by the arms of InuYasha leaping to catch her and carrying her safely to the shoreline.

"InuYasha," she breathed in amazement, InuYasha put her down and looked back at the shocked rider at the top of the waterfall, for the first time Kagome couldn't sense his emotions, but his eyes were so strait forward as long as she was with him, she knew he would never let anyone harm her.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter VI

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VI

"Kagome are you alright?" Kagome stared speechless at InuYasha, dumbly nodding yes, Kagome smiled at him, but the strain from her sixth sixth transformation took its toll and Kagome past out.

"Kagome," InuYasha called as he caught her falling limp body, but she didn't respond to him, with her pale skin InuYasha would have thought her dead if he couldn't hear her breathing, InuYasha placed Kagome on her back and ran along the river, looking back worried at the unconscious Kagome, her head leaning on his right shoulder; on the cliff the solders had long sense gone, to chase after them no doubt.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you." Proclaimed InuYasha, Kagome smiled in her sleep as if knowing what InuYasha had just said. InuYasha took Kagome to the boarder between the Forbidden Desert and the Dark Forest; the mountains along that area were filled with several dozen caves, escaped slaves would hide there until the hunt for them died down then they could slip into another country unnoticed. InuYasha found a small cave along the base of the mountain; water trickled down the back of the cave. InuYasha laid Kagome down in the front of the cave, covering her with his shirt exposing the venerable white undershirt of his kimono; he sat down in the entrance of the cave keeping watch for any solders.

Kagome awoke to the burning glow of a fire cast upon her face, she curiously looked around the unfamiliar cave, and InuYasha sat at the entrance staring at the crescent moon and the bright stars.

"InuYasha." InuYasha's ears twitched, he looked back at Kagome with a relieved expression, slowly Kagome moved to sit next to InuYasha, handing him back his robe.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked over at him and smiled, not only for InuYasha's concern for her but that he didn't call her mistress.

"You called me by my name." She answered; InuYasha jumped back bowing his head to her,

"Please forgive me Mistress, I forgot my place." begged InuYasha, Kagome sighed deeply more hurt by his words then his actions, she looked back at the night sky.

"I'm glad you did InuYasha." InuYasha looked up confused, "I want you to call me by my name InuYasha I'm your friend not your master, I bought you because I had to get you away from that horrible place and it was the only thing I could think of to help you, so please don't think of as your master." Explained Kagome, InuYasha got back up and sat next to Kagome, she smiled at him with weak tired eyes.

"Kagome, what happened to you?"

"Its simple really, I used too much energy; it's my weakness you could say, I guess you've already figure out I'm the Shape-Shifter from the legend, but it comes with a price, with every shape I take, I use energy, I can manage up too six with in a two day period, if I push six which I did when the rebels chased me, I pass out. But I was lucky enough for you to find me before I did. It's the same for larger shapes like a dragon for example, if I changed into one, I would only be able to hold it for a few minuets, sense the dragon is such a large animal I use more energy. As long as I don't change shape with in the next day or two, I won't have to worry about passing out, my energy should have completely returned by then. It's ironic when I think of it, I'm supposed to have the great power, but it's given me nothing but heartache." InuYasha stared over at Kagome amazed by her tale; Kagome hugged her knees, InuYasha could smell the salt in her tears, even if Kagome refused to let them fall.

"If only I hadn't been born on that accursed day," Kagome whispered, Kagome had wished sense she first learned she was the Shape-Shifter; she wasn't born on the day the sky burn like fire; if she had been born a day after or before, she might be an ordinary Oracle still living happily in the village, then Kane wouldn't hunt her like an animal. But she might not have met InuYasha, and Kagome didn't want to give up her relationship with InuYasha for anything.

"I never forgot about you InuYasha, I had it all planed out, that one day when I got older I would save you, sense you sacrificed your freedom for me I was determined to set you free." Kagome looked over at InuYasha; his eyes were cast over by the shadow of his bangs.

"Kagome, why dido you care about me when we first met? What reason did you have for helping me?" InuYasha confusion boiled over as he started to shout.

Kagome blinked at his odd question, she smiled looking back up at the stars.

"Why would you care for something worthless like me?" he whispered. All his life InuYasha wondered those question, sometimes he would love Kagome for the kindness she shown him, others he would hate her, thinking she shown him that kindness as a cruel joke or for pity. But even in the times he hated her some small part in InuYasha's heart would love her and wouldn't let the hatred for her continue long.

"InuYasha," breathed Kagome surprised, Kagome never imagined her actions the first day they met troubled him so much; she smiled looking back up at the stars.

"I remember when I first saw you, you were so scared and hurtof me, alland all I wanted to do was help you., The reason I helped you is because I knew you needed my help, and I care because I know what it's like to be considered an outcast. Before Kane…" Kagome hesitated collecting her hurt emotions over her time with Kane. "Before Kane took me, I was told everyday that if I was ever captured no one would come to save me, it was against the law, our seclusion was valued above everything else." Explained Kagome as tears threatened to fall, InuYasha felt like a bastard for ever hating Kagome, she cared about him from the kindness in her pure heart, it wasn't some cruel joke or pity Kagome genuinely genially cared about him. A small warmth entered InuYasha's cold heart as he sat awkwardly quiet next to Kagome, he wanted to say something to make it all better but he was no master of words, the best he could hope to do was sit next to her hoping it comforted her or else risk hurting her more.

"InuYasha do mind if I ask, how come you age like me?" InuYasha looked over at Kagome, he knew she'd ask, a normal have demon would still be a child in demon standards, but InuYasha was a man, he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Its my human blood, I age like a human." InuYasha's answer was short and to the point, even if he tried InuYasha couldn't lie to Kagome; the retched Mark of Subjugation ensured a slave would never lie to his master. It didn't matter what Kagome said, or how she tried to sugar coat it, the result was still the same, and she bought and paid for him she was the master and he was her slave, plain and simple, and as long as his mark centered on her crest there would always be a gap between them.

The riders pursuing Kagome returned to the abandoned village of the Oracles, this village was used as a meeting point for the rebels, Kane's men made monthly inspections of the village so it was the perfect place to plain their next move to over throw Kane, as long as they kept track of the inspections they could use the village as they saw fit as long as they didn't leave any sign of human encampment they had nothing to worry about. The Leader of the Riders pursuing Kagome entered Kagome's former home, it was the best intact of all of houses. A young man stood before the leader of the Resistance, the man who started it all and refused to submit to Kane's rule, Caleb, the middle aged man got up from his chair, his graying hair was kept in a long braid, he wore a chain mesh shirt over his dark red tunic, with his black pants tucked into brown boots, and his katana always at his side.

"She escaped, saved by a demon." Said the man, Caleb looked over at the man in his early thirties he had short dirty blonde hair, with sky blue eyes, Like Caleb, Tristan wore a chain mesh shirt over his dark blue tunic, his lose black pants hung over his black boots, he didn't wear his family crest in-case he was recognized by Kane's men. Tristan was quite handsome, any other man his age would be married by now with children; but Tristan wouldn't take a wife as long as Kane was on his father's throne. Tristan was King Markl's third son, his second brother Anthony, and eldest brother Arren were captured by Kane's men, after Kane concurred the Royal City Lockhart, named after the Royal Family, only Tristan and his brothers were able to escape the fire, the rest of the people were slaughtered, captured and sold as slaves. Tristan and his brothers were able to escape, only to be hunted down by Kane's Dragons, and Drakmen, and Kane's Huntsmen, it was the Huntsmen who tracked down Tristan and his brothers, rumors of their skills were true, once the Huntsmen caught their trail they pursued the princes relentlessly their skills were amazing, and their plan to capture them equally so. The Huntsmen allowed Tristan and his brothers to believe they escaped them when in truth the Huntsmen never lost their trail and while the princes were enjoying a break Tristan noticed the Huntsmen and two green Dragon's in the distance they tried to escape but Tristan's his brothers were scooped right off of their horses as they rode by two of Kane's Green dragons. Tristan was lucky to escape into a narrow cave that lead deep into a mountain and out the other side, it was what saved him from capture; the heat that burned on his back as he escaped his burning home and screams of his people still haunted him to this very day.

"Saved by a demon eh?" Caleb questioned,

"Caleb, I think she's a spy for Kane."

"No Tristan, I think that woman was a Oracle returning home, we don't have to worry about her telling Kane anything, as long as we leave her be she'll have no reason to tell Kane anything about us being here. How did they escape you anyway?"

"My men and I perused the woman into the Dark Forest, at which time she changed into a small sparrow we followed the Sparrow to a cliffs edge…"

"Hold on, are you telling me this woman changed her shape?" asked Caleb

"I know its sound insane Caleb but I swear to you what I tell you is true." Caleb jumped from his chair next to the fireplace and glared down at Tristan.

"Where did you lose them Tristan?"

"The woman jumped from a cliff not far from here and was saved by the demon."

"Then its true," Caleb mumbled

"Alert everyone I want this woman found, search the entire forest leave no stone unturned, but tell the men not to engage her once they've found her, their strict orders are to follow her and alert me of her location." Barked Caleb, walking out the front door

"Caleb I thought you wanted to leave her alone?" asked Tristan following after him

"I've changed my mind." He barked back, leaving Tristan standing in the doorway very confused, Tristan's confusion was soon ignored as he left to rally every man in the village. The twenty men on horseback stood mounted and ready in the town square. Tristan had sent ten men to their hidden camps in the Forbidden Desert, to start the search for the woman. Tristan looked over at Caleb sitting atop his black horse. Very little was known about their profound leader, he kept his life before the rebellion more secretive then Kane's ability to always destroy their plains. Tristan always admired Caleb for that, even though every plan to destroy Kane was stopped he never lost faith that someday they would defeat Kane, and then restore the rightful King of Mika.

Late the next morning Kagome and InuYasha left the cave, and headed north, the western Jade Kingdom that lay beyond the Dark Forest was the same Kingdom, Kane was negotiating his new slave trading agreement with. All of the Kingdoms surrounding Mika had slave agreements with Kane. And their best hope was to head to the second Kingdom of the North, the Zen Kingdom, they were a Kingdom that employed Sorcerers in their army and didn't believe in Slavery and offered sanctuary to any escaped slave that made it to their Kingdom. But getting threw the large Yin Kingdom would be difficult they were Kane's closest allies, their trade agreement with him, had brought amazing wealth to the once impoverished Kingdom.

Kagome and InuYasha walked along a country path cut threw a small forest someone had planted weeping cherry trees along the path, in full bloom the path was magnificent, it was so peaceful Kagome was nearly speechless at their beauty; she was use to the trees of the dark forest and never imagined trees could look so outstanding. InuYasha's ears twitched when he heard something big approaching them, Kagome's heart jumped into her throat something terrifying was coming. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the flapping of a Dragons wings in the distance. InuYasha grabbed Kagome wrist and pulled her behind a Dragon Thistle bush.

The Dragon Thistle bush has become a rarity in the land of Mika sense Kane took over he ordered that every Dragon Thistle bush be destroyed, the bushes have no preference for where they grow as long as Dragon's Blood was spilled there; the bush its self would never stand out with its small red leaves and pink thistles, but twenty of these bushes could immobilize an entire Dragon army. The Thistle of the Dragon Thistle bush puts out a horrid stench that only Dragon's can smell, that smell has driven off even the most powerful of dragons. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, praying the Dragon wouldn't find her; InuYasha hugged Kagome, she leaned into his warmth, she held onto his kimono barring her face in it.

'I'll protect you Kagome, I promise.' Thought InuYasha as he heard the dragon getting closer, he looked up into the sky

"I don't want to go back." Kagome whimpered, the ground shook as the dragon landed between the cherry trees Kagome could stop herself to look over between the leaves of the bush; even though it was a creature that haunted her nightmares, Kagome was amazed at its beautiful blue scales, the deepest and most beautiful blue Kagome had ever seen she could see its body was like the dragon Kagome seen at Kane's castle when she first arrived there the dragon's body was slender enough to fit on the path with out knocking over the trees; but there was also something Kagome didn't notice before when she first met one of Kane's dragons; this one had a spiked collar around its neck with a black gem in the front of the collar. The Dragon's powerful tail swung from side to side pushing over the cherry trees effortlessly; it looked down at Kagome and InuYasha and shook its head violently obviously disgusted about something, it curled its lips back revealing five inch fangs, and a long lizard tongue, snarling at the Dragon Thistle bush. It started to violently thrash its head around rubbing its nostrils, it jumped into the air spreading its wings it flew off, the massive force of its take off stripped the trees almost bare.

"Its over Kagome, the Dragon's gone." Said InuYasha helping Kagome up, the feel of InuYasha's ruff hands against her soft skin made Kagome blush. Kagome looked misty eyed into InuYasha golden eyes and for that one moment the world and its rules melted away and InuYasha and Kagome simply enjoyed the feel of each other's touch. InuYasha blushed furiously and pulled away from Kagome. Kagome looked down at her hand still warm from InuYasha's grasp and smiled she'd forgotten how warm another persons kind touch could be, a feeling she was more then happy to regain.

"We should get going." Said InuYasha bluntly, InuYasha followed behind Kagome, she couldn't help but feel this was the result of the slave training he's endured. They walked for three days and were still nowhere near the Yin Kingdom,It was mid afternoon when they past threw a grassy plain, tall grass swept like an ocean under the breeze. Kagome was enjoying the feeling of the grass bat at her hands; InuYasha was worried about what lay beyond this field. The dry seasons was coming, a hot humid season, that claimed lives on a yearly basis the season was already a week late and InuYasha expected the dry seasons to rear its head any day now, and when it finally did show itself their journey to the Zen Kingdom was going to become even more difficult.

InuYasha was right, the dry season reared it ugly head the next day. InuYasha wasn't worried about himself he was use to working in the dry season as a slave the heat didn't matter unless it nearly killed you, it wouldn't be profitable to let a slave die from the heat. He was more worried about Kagome, he doubted she's been in the sun sense Kane captured her. Just thinking about Kagome being at the mercy of that monster made InuYasha's blood boil, he herd stories about what he did to his captives it made InuYasha want to rip Kane's throat out with his bare hands.

The hot afternoon sun burned over head, the heat rose from the earth like waves on the ocean, sweat trickled down her back and forehead, and stung her eyes, and her throat was dry with a disgusting taste of dust in the back of her throat' Kagome tried to swallow her own saliva in hopes of purging her dry throat but it wasn't any good, her tongue couldn't even moisten her cracking lips. The hot day had slowed Kagome's recharging normally she would be at full strength by now, but she had only regained a little of her energy. A sudden sense of panic swelled in Kagome's chest, she could sense a persons excitement, their thrill of the hunt, but it wasn't any game he was hunting it was them. The hairs on Kagome's neck stood up as she her turned around but nothing was there, only the distant tree line of the forest they walked along. InuYasha had told Kagome that, that forest was a dangerous place, apparently mythical creatures roamed there; anyone who entered was never heard or seen again even escaped demon slaves feared to enter that accursed forest. Kagome scanned the area, the fear in her chest swelling more with each passing moment; this is what it must feel like to be hunted.

Then Kagome's heart jumped into her throat, her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't speak or even breath as her fear overwhelmed her.

In the far distance behind them Kagome spied a glimmer of light twinkled off the sun, she couldn't move she watched as the glimmer died down slightly and a shape took form, a lone figure on horse back starred down at her, even if Kagome couldn't see his face she could feel his gaze cut her down. Everything Kagome suffered under Kane flashed back, her knees stiffened; she stood petrified staring back at the figure. InuYasha could smell Kagome's fear he turned to ask what was wrong, he seen the horse man sitting beyond the waves of heat. InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome, he knew she was running from Kane, and there was no way Kane would ever let Kagome go willing. InuYasha would die before he let Kagome fall into his hands again.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles baring his claws but a sudden surge of intense pain pulsed threw InuYasha's body, Kagome snapped out of her daze bent down to the kneeling InuYasha, hissing threw his teeth in pain.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" asked Kagome, InuYasha braced himself up with his palm, digging his claws into the hard ground. InuYasha was foolish too try and harm a human. A demon could never hurt any human, unless his master was in life threatening danger. All thanks to the Mark of Subjugation; a master could force a demon to harm a human, but never out of its own accord. Kagome looked up the rider was coming their way at full speed, there was no way InuYasha couldn't out run the horse not with it gaining so quickly. There was only one chance, Kagome had regained little of her strength if she changed even the smallest of animals, the change wouldn't last for long but there was no other choice. Kagome forced the surge of power, and used her ability, changing into a magnificent stallion; InuYasha hopped on her back, gripped his fingers in her soft main, Kagome reared on her hind legs and galloped. Her spirit burst with joy as the wind blew threw her main and InuYasha experiencing this moment with her only made it more wonderful. But the feeling quickly faded past as her muscles began to burn and her energy dwindled, Kagomeshe was burning energy faster then Kagome she expected and the rider was gaining on them. Kagome didn't know how much longer she could hold out, but she could fail now, now with InuYasha and her own freedom hanging in the balance, but what could she do Kagome could already feel herself wanting to change back….

End Chapter

How will Kagome and InuYasha escape the rider? Will Kagome's energy fail and she'll be forced to change back, or will InuYasha be able to get past the Mark of Subjugation and defend Kagome. Read my next Chapter to find out. A/N I'm very sorry for the long update wait, I've recently moved and it was a huge move I'm still getting everything settled but I've managed to write a chapter somehow; and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter VII

I'm sorry for the long wait its been very crazy in my life for the last few months. I'm having some trouble with fanfiction on this chapter as such I can't devide scenes right so for this chapter devided scenes will be marked AAAAA

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VII

Kagome knew she couldn't keep this pace up much longer, she was losing speed and the rider was catching up. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A ruthless soldier of Kane behind her, nothing but open space in front of her, Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard the horses hooves become so close behind her; taking the only choice left, Kagome suddenly veered off the path and ran strait into the Cursed Forest. Inside the forest, it didn't seem so terrible, massive pine trees stretched up from the ground cutting into the sky, blocking out the sun, and several old rotted trees lay decomposing on the ground, the ground was soft with years of fallen pine needles.

From what InuYasha had told Kagome about this forest she was surprised she didn't feel any malice from it, she felt peaceful instead, welcomed even. Directly ahead of Kagome's path was a huge fallen tree, she was going too fast to stop and she couldn't avoid it, her only option was jump it and pray her energy could last out. Kagome called up her last ounce of strength and sped up, and charged at the dead tree. Kagome curled her front hooves as close to her chest as possible pushing her back legs off the soft ground, Kagome's heart soared as she jumped threw the air, she felt as if she could spread wings and fly away. But the feeling was short lived, Kagome could feel her energy drain, the last burst of strength to speed up had drained her completely.

'No not now, please not yet.' Kagome pleaded, but it was futile, her body refused to listen to her mind, and in mid jump Kagome past out. Kagome changed back and crashed into the ground, InuYasha went flying into the woods and hit a large tree sending it crashing to the ground and Kagome who was going much faster then InuYasha, hit the ground and skipped along like a stone on the water, a Dragon Thistle bush slowed her down into a roll until she laid to rest under one of the few parts in the treetop that the sun could fully get threw.

AAAAAA

InuYasha woke up with a large headache covered in moss and dirt, normally a fall like tat wouldn't have phased his much, but on this night it was different, the night of a new moon the night all half demons lose their power. The shadows were growing larger, sunset was coming InuYasha had to find Kagome and get her some place safe before the sun set. InuYasha knelt to the ground sniffing, looking for Kagome's scent, the only one with lavender mixed in. He followed the scent long the easy path of destruction Kagome left behind, he followed it to an open area covered in small flowers and moss. Kagome had lain there the flowers were bent from her weight but something was wrong. Kagome's scent wasn't alone, the scent of a horse and a rider were here as well mixed with Kagome's.

"Damn, the rider must have come into the woods, and taken Kagome in her weaken state." Said InuYasha as he ran threw the woods following Kagome's scent. InuYasha was surprised when the scent didn't take him out of the woods but farther into them.

'Humans and demons were afraid of these woods so why would he take Kagome deeper into them?' Wondered InuYasha"I'll ask him after I beat him up for taking Kagome," Said InuYasha, he had forgotten about the Mark of Subjugation, his only concern was too save Kagome.

InuYasha ran threw the forest, heading deeper and deeper into the Cursed Forest. When he was told tales of the Cursed Forest he expected something more ominous, rotting dead trees covered in black moss, but not the haunting beauty he found. InuYasha's nostrils inhaled the scent of sweat, blood, and damp fur somewhere close by, he was close, and he could feel the sensual touch of Kagome's presence on his skin. But time was running out the sun would set soon and if the rider didn't camp, he might lose Kagome again. InuYasha glared at the rising shadows as if his prayers could stop them; he quickened his pace following the scent, it led him to a most remarkable place. InuYasha stared in awe, there hidden amongst ancient oak trees, the lights twinkled like stars between the trees, the riders scent led into the village it was obvious now that the rider wasn't working for Kane.

InuYasha jumped into one of the tall trees, the village was small twenty or so small huts, made of Burch trees, and grass roofs, a young man left his a hut, InuYasha's eyes grew wide in realization, his vision was blinded by pure unadulterated rage, even though he had only met the kind twice in his life he would never forget the sight of them. The young man wore a dark green tunic with a high fitted caller, and loose fitting strait legged pants and light brown boots. His delicate let masculine features, long brown hair kept in a ponytail at the base of his head, and revolting ears, long six inch ears that pointed out the side of his head, a retched Spirit Elf, the ones that helped cause all of InuYasha's problems, as far as he was concerned the world would be better off with out a few. InuYasha cracked his fingers he was going to find Kagome even if he had to kill everyone in the village to do it.

InuYasha leapt from his hiding in a blind fury, his fingers stretched out like a wild beasts, the young Spirit Elf stood petrified, staring at the snarling demon lunging toward him, InuYasha swiped his claws at the young elf, he could feel the warm blood on his hands, he turned and stared down ruthlessly at the quivering elf holding his bloody right shoulder, InuYasha looked into the elf's terrified eyes. And for the first time he truly saw the face of his foe.

'He's just a kid.' Thought InuYasha, this elf was no older then thirteen, something unexpected tugged at InuYasha's heart, guilt that he wanted this boy dead, he was far too young to understand the pain his people brought upon the world. InuYasha caught the scent of the Rider; he turned and left the elf, bleeding in the street. InuYasha lower his head as the shame of what he tried to do stirred in his soul. InuYasha walked the abandoned streets unnoticing the eyes following him; he found the horse parked in a small stable outside one of the huts, Kagome's and the Rider's scents led inside. InuYasha pushed open the wooden door, inside the small hut was the Rider he was hunting, he wore a dark blue tunic, and dark brown straight pants with black boots, his black hair was lighting with spits of grey. The Rider was an accursed Spirit Elf, InuYasha cracked his bloody figures, the Spirit Elf reached for his sword but InuYasha was fasted and grabbed the bastard elf's throat pinning him to the wall chocking him.

"Where's Kagome?" Demanded InuYasha, the Spirit Elf strained to respond, but InuYasha had cut of his wind pipe, his voice only came out as a hoarse whisper, the Spirit Elf's face started to turn purple, and his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, as InuYasha squeezed harder. The Spirit Elf pulled in InuYasha strong grip trying to release his throat, finally with a weak hand he reached up and pointed over to a bed in the far corner near the fire, lying there was Kagome. InuYasha dropped the Elf he would kill him later, he knelt over Kagome's body InuYasha could faintly here her labored breathing, he cupped the side of her face in his hand, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled when she saw InuYasha worried eyes looking down at her. InuYasha slowly helped her up and out of the hut, he wanted to make as much distance between them and the Spirit Elf village before he would be forced into his weak human form and couldn't defend Kagome.

"Wait," said a raspy voice from the hut, InuYasha looked back with dangerous eyes daring the Elf to try anything, InuYasha had only spared his life because of Kagome it wont do it again.

"The forest is dangerous at night, that woman wont last the night in her condition. Stay here the night." Suggested the Elf, InuYasha growled a low evil growl; he walked up and lifted the elf above his head by his collar.

"Stay here with you Spirit Elves, why should we trust you, your kind helped enslave an entire race." InuYasha voice was filled with spite; he pushed the elf against the hut wall grabbing his throat, exposing his fangs as he spoke.

"We are slaves too." The Elf Strained to speak, InuYasha smiled a mocking grin,

"Bah, your people slaves; don't make me laugh. If you're a slave where is your Mark of Subjugation?"

"Kane hold's our children prisoner." InuYasha scowled at the Elf, telling such an obvious lie, the elf was probably trying to get them too stay the night so he could hand them over to Kane and collect the reward. How stupid did this bastard Elf think InuYasha was too think he would fall such a ridicules ploy.

"InuYasha, he's telling the truth," whispered Kagome, InuYasha looked back at Kagome, she was watching the gathering Spirit Elves InuYasha let the Elf go, the elf fell to his knees gasping for air, he walked over and stood next to Kagome.

"See for yourself InuYasha, where are all the children?" Kagome asked, InuYasha finely took notice of the elves in the village, everyone was an adult, in a village of two-hundred elves there were only ten children. InuYasha looked on as fear gripped his heart, Kagome could sense the fear in his heart, she felt his heart drop with the setting sun; she was confused as why a sunset would bring him so much grief. Kagome watched in awe as InuYasha pulsed, his long silver hair turned black and his dog ears were replaced with human ears. Kagome stood in shock staring at InuYasha; she had heard rumors that a half demon would lose his demon ability on the night of the new moon but never imagined it would be true.

"I think we should listen to him InuYasha." InuYasha growled lightly and crossed his arms, InuYasha was like putty in Kagome's hands, one look into the depths of her deep chocolate eyes, and it melted his cold heart.

"Whatever." Grumbled InuYasha, Kagome sat at the table of the Spirit Elf as InuYasha leaned against the wall.

"My name is Gabriel; I'm the town elder here in the Hidden Spirit Village."

"Cut the crap and explain why I shouldn't kill you right now?" demanded InuYasha, Gabriel sighed deeply, Kagome could sense a great sadness and loss inside Gabriel, his souls has been broken many times. Gabriel pulled up his right sleeves and revealed three scars.

"Kane wasn't the one to begin taking our children. Two hundred years ago, the human King of Lockhart, King Seth, went the Spirit Elf King, King Odin and asked him to make a way to subjugate the demons into his control. King Odin refused, this enraged King Seth, so he kidnapped King Odin's only daughter, and held her hostage demanding the Elf King help him. King Odin was forced to create the Mark of Subjugation, and after every demon was marked King Seth refused too keep his end of the agreement instead he scared King Odin to remind him his daughter would be killed if he didn't do as King Seth instructed. King Seth sent out his army and kidnapped the Spirit Elf children of every village leaving only ten for each village, and when a new child is born another will be taken scaring the parents reminding what's at stake if they consider rebellion." Explained Gabriel, his eyes were hidden by the shadows of his bangs. Kagome could sense the torment his soul felt, it felt like it was her own; suddenly her minds-eye was pulled into a vision.

AAAAAAA

_Kagome stood outside Gabriel's hut, a dozen soldiers stood outside his home each held a shield with the Royal Crest, the crest was a Griffin reared up on it back legs holding a sword above its head in one paw, and a spear at its side with the other. A much younger Gabriel was on his knees held down by two soldiers each holding a sword to his throat, a woman was held next to him by a single soldier, her long blonde hair was wild, thrashing as she tried to escape the soldier's grip as a third solider carried a child from their home, the little girl kicked the soldier, and screamed for her parents. _ "_You can't do this." Yelled Gabriel, _ "_You seem to think of yourselves as free beings, remember if one of you rebel against us all the children will be killed. We can do whatever we want." Said the solider in a cold emotionless tone, _ "_No, bring her back!" cried Gabriel as the soldiers left with his daughter, _ "_Beth," he called into the night, one of the soldiers holding him held out his arm and pulled back his sleeve, and cut his forearm, then threw him to the ground, Gabriel sat on the ground holding his bleeding arm as his daughter cries for help faded into the distance._

_AAAAAAAA _

Kagome was pulled back into reality, she noticed that Gabriel had three scars on his arm in her vision it was his first, Gabriel noticed Kagome looking at his scares, he smiled sadly. "After Kane took over he was as keen as the Lockhart King to keep up the tradition of taking our children, but he is more ruthless, shortly after Kane conquered Mika he came to take my third child, my wife was dispirit not to lose another child, she begged Kane not to take our son but Kane took him anyway and killed my wife in cold blood. Your kind is not the only one to have suffered InuYasha; I have lost my entire family because of this subjugation." InuYasha didn't look at the elf, all his life he hated the Spirit Elves, he knew they were profiting off of his pain and suffering he wanted to kill every last one of them, and now he couldn't blame them for something they were forced to do "

Why did you help me in the forest?" Kagome asked Gabriel smiled his eyes glimmered with a spark of hope.

"I can't fight Kane directly but if anyone fleeing Kane enters this forest, I'll help them get to the Zen Kingdom, it's the best I can do to repay the sins of my people."

End Chapter;

To be honest I wasn't sure when to end this chapter but after I couldn't figure out anything after this last part I chose to end it.


	8. Chapter VIII

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VIII

A dark aura hovered in the throne room of Blackheart Castle, after Kane conquered the Royal City Lockhart he decreed the city was to be known as Blackheart, anyone calling the City, Lockhart shall be charged as a traitor and pushed under penalty of torture. Kane sat hunched over in his throne, resting his mouth on his intertwined fingers, his elbows resting on the armrests, silently furious, plotting his vengeance against Kagome for when the wrench is returned to him. He will capture Kagome again that was certain but what to do with her once he had her in his clutches again, was the dilemma. 

Kane met with the Emperor of the Jade Kingdom, in a mutual location for the Trade agreement, he was surprised at how eager the Emperor was to join in a Slave Trade Agreement with him, apparently he heard how his trading agreements brought amazing wealth to the Kingdom, it had turned the Yin Kingdom from one of the poorest Kingdom's into the one of the richest almost overnight. For a long time escaped slaves would use the Jade Kingdom has a safe heaven, under the rule of the old Emperor of the Jade Kingdom the slaves were given sanctuary, but six weeks ago the former Emperor was mysteriously poisoned and his successor was his over zealous son who saw the escaped slaves as filth and should be returned to the masters that bought them.

When Kane returned home earlier then expected, he went to Kagome's prison to persuade her to predict the outcome of the Jade Kingdom joining his growing Empire, and if they would provide an important role in Kane's plan. His plan was risky if it failed he would surely be executed, but he had two aces in his pocket, the Legendary Shape-Shifter Kagome, and the Spirit Elves, as long as Kane kept the prison where their children were held secret, he knew they would never revolt against him. It was quite an ingenious location, ten miles off of Blackheart City coast was a small tree covered island always hidden in the fog, in the centre of the island was a large mountain, where King Seth commissioned a prison to be build in side the mountain cave; it took one hundred slaves working for two years to carve all the prison from the rock. The elf children imprisoned there continue to carve buildings for the children continuing to arrive. King Seth and the King's after him ensured the location of the prison was kept hidden only known to the King's most trusted General's, the only ships who could dock on the island safely had to ring out a special bell ring; if any ship didn't ring that tone, soldiers on the island would swarm the ship kill everyone, plunder the previsions then set it on fire and let it float out to sea and sink to the dark depths. Eventually rumors started to circle around Lockhart and all over Mika, that the island was cursed. When Kane first took Lockhart Castle he was able to torture the location of the island out of a general even though he was asking where the Prince Tristan would have run too.

Kane gazed out to the harbor, in three short years Kane has managed to rebuild the fallen capitol to a city better then before, due to the high flow of Slave Traders doing their business here. Blackheart City was the safest place for the traders to set up shop, sense in the towns and small cities that scattered across Mika, Kane had only deployed small regiments of his troops to guard them, the Lord's of the towns would often have to hire guards or offer Bonded Freedom to strong slaves to work in the guards. The Lord's could easily force them to work as a guard but slave trading shops in smaller towns were often attacked by the resistance. The slave guards would let the resistance rescue the other slaves and themselves, but with the guards in Bonded Freedom lessened the chances the guards would follow the resistance and escape or allow them to rescue the other slaves. A common outcome with slaves who've had their freedom taken from them, to suddenly gain a small amount they become greedy and don't want to risk escape, if they are recaptured they will be brutally tortured and resold, maybe in twenty or thirty years they might be considered for Bonded Freedom again.

Unlike demons, humans weren't given a Mark of Subjugation; they were merely branded with the Crest of their master by the Spirit Elves. Compared to demons, humans were disposable; weaker and faster aging, human slaves were often sold to poor families or to blacksmiths for the most dangerous work.

Kane momentary feeling of contentment faded when he looked over to the tower that once imprisoned Kagome, her escape was a mockery of his rule, if he couldn't keep is own slave under control then the people of Mika would lose fear of him, and a rebellion would ultimately ensue. But that didn't matter he knew the people would always fear him, he holds their lives in his hands and he could take it away with a snap of his fingers. The reward he put on her head was a risky move but a necessary one; some bounty hunter might bring her back dead, and she'd be no good to him then or worse figure out what she was and sell her to another Kingdom for a higher price. But if Kane allowed three other slaves to escape, and then put rewards almost as high as Kagome's then a bounty hunter won't realize what she truly was and just assume that she was his favorite slave.

"Andrius, I want you to arrange for three slaves to escape from my castle tonight." He glanced over at Andrius, standing over in a shadowy corner, Andrius bowed to Kane and left silently. Andrius was a tall dark haired man, his hang hung just past his ears and slightly curly; his skin was tanned dark from years of working in the hot sun as a slave. twelve years ago before Kane invaded Mika, when Andrius was nineteen Kane had invaded his village and killed his parents, and captured him and his sister Niele who was sixteen at the time.

Andrius was forced into slavery for Kane himself who was the Bandit Lord; as King of the Bandits, Kane started to train his men as soldiers and ransacked villages killing the old and enslaving the rest, most he sold but Andrius and Niele he kept for himself. Andrius worked outside all day under a horrible slave master and Niele worked in Kane's home, cooking and cleaning, many times Andrius wanted to escape but he couldn't leave his sister alone with Kane. One night after a day of drinking and pillaging five of Kane's trained Bandit Soldiers tried to force themselves on Niele. Andrius heard her cries for help and rushed to save her, when he found her pinned down by these monsters; he did want any loving brother would do; he lunged at them and killed them all defending Niele as she held up her torn clothes huddled in a corner. Though for his act of bravery in defending his helpless sister Andrius was beaten terribly and nearly died from infection. But Kane was impressed by his swordsmanship, so much that he offered him a deal. If he would join his growing army and help him conquer Mika as a Commander to lead his men into battle then Kane would give Niele Bonded Freedom and she'll be a servant and she'll be protected by Kane and none of his men will be able to harm her. Backed into a corner and desperate to protect his sister, Andrius accepted, even though Kane only offered Niele, Bonded Freedom, only when Kane was defeated would Andrius taste freedom, but even then he'll probably be executed for his role in Kane's army either way it was a lose, lose situation for him. But he promised himself on the day Niele was born he would protect her no matter the cost, and he could experience some kind of freedom threw his sister, as long as she was happy.

Kane smiled as the sunset over the White Sea, it was amazingly beautiful at sunset its dark blue waters turned the purest white at sunset, its how the ocean got its name. People say at sunset when the waters turn white is the when the spirits of the people who died on that day ascend to heaven. Kane knew Andrius would never betray him as long as Niele worked in his castle Andrius would never dare escape, because he made it clear the day they made the deal that if Andrius betray him or tried to escape his beloved sister would pay the price. Kane went about his normal routine waiting for his guards to inform him of the escape shortly after he retired for the night, the caption of the prison guard banged on his door.

"What do you want?" Kane growled trying to act like he didn't know why he was there.

"Forgive me sir, but three slaves have escaped." Said the Caption, Kane rubbed his forehead annoyed, lowly growling in the back of his throat.

"You woke me for this? What do we do when slaves escape Caption?" asked Kane mockingly.

"Um... Make a reward and send out guards to find them." Answered the Caption unsure,

"Very good Caption, so what are you waiting for!" Kane yelled, the Caption nodded and ran down the hall; Kane smiled as he closed the door everything was falling perfectly into place, make the reward on the other slaves high enough and the bounty hunters won't figure out Kagome's importance. Now she won't be able to hide with such a high price on her head the people are poor and one thing that could always be counted on was a person's greed. Kane was willing to pay or do anything to get her back, without her predictions the resistance might have won a long time ago.

Two days later

Kagome and InuYasha stayed with the Spirit Elves until Kagome could recover her strength, no one in the village figured out Kagome was the Shape-Shifter, and for the most part Kagome and InuYasha stayed to themselves Kagome's strength was weakened, exerting her self so much was exhausting for her, and she might not regain the full use of her powers for another two days. But even with her powers weakened, and not being able to sense if there was treachery in the hearts of the Spirit Elves, Kagome felt safe with them but not everything it what it seems.

"When will your powers come back Kagome, it's never taken this long before?" wined InuYasha, he hated it here, he didn't trust the Elves no matter what Gabriel said. The humans holding the Elf children hostage was too convenient for him; and it only gave them more motive to betray Kagome and hand her back over to Kane if he released their kids.

"I know its taking longer for me to recover but it doesn't help me, draining it all the time." Kagome snapped back annoyed for the last two days every question InuYasha had asked her was when she would be ready to go.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to use it up, You did that on your own, I could handled that rider just fine without you interfering and getting us in the mess, you stupid woman." Argued InuYasha, Kagome was at her braking point; she liked him more when he didn't talk back to her like this.

"InuYasha," She growled. "Sit Boy," she said and InuYasha slammed face flat into the ground; Kagome was shocked she did want him to stop talking and this punishment did work to her advantage.

"What was that for?" InuYasha demanded lifting his bruised dirty face from the ground.

"You're such a jerk InuYasha!" yelled Kagome storming off

"Women," grumbled InuYasha,

On the edge of the Cursed Forest two cloaked figures waited for their weekly shipment of rations, of stale bread, fatty meat, milk and cheese; not sense King Odin had the Spirit Elves eaten a dissent meal. Instead of Fairy tales of a brave knight's adventures; Elf children were told bedtime stories of the Days when the Spirit Elves were a free and mighty people. Before King Seth the Spirit Elves lived free, content in their sacred duty in watching over the Spirit Forest, ensuring Lost Souls gain peace and pass on into the after life. But sense King Seth forced them into bondage; they can not put all their attention into their ancestral duty, as they once did. And in doing so has let the most restless of Spirit's remain wondering, eternally searching for peace. And with Kane conquering Mika hundreds of Restless Spirits wonder threw Mika, some don't even know they are dead, they continue to try and interact with their family and friends, most that do know they're dead have gone insane and turned into Evil Spirits praying on the living, existing only to frighten the weak and feed of their fear.

"Here it comes, another week of tasteless bread and cheese." Complained a slender figure, she was nearly four-feet shorter then her companion, who was over six-feet in height and much more masculine in build. It was obvious by the delicate and feminine features the figure was a woman, her once long soft blonde hair almost white with grief.

"Quit Crina, you don't want them to hear you do you?" snapped her companion Edwin, Crina opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut and remained silent. Two human guards pulled up in the single horse cart, they didn't even acknowledge them. The younger of the two stepped out and threw the sacks of food to the ground. As the elves gathered them up Crina noticed at wanted poster on the side of the cart, it was a poster of the woman staying in the Village, Kagome was her name. Kane was offering such a high reward for her safe return, there were three others along with her two had been crossed out but Kagome's reward was the highest.

"Lord Kane is offering a high reward for such a simple woman?" asked Crina meekly never raising her gaze to meet the guards, the Spirit Elves never conversed with the guards it was the elves way of keeping their pride, whatever little remained. The older guard looked down at Crina and snorted in disgust that an Elf would try and speak with him; but he had direct orders from Kane that anyone inquiring about Kagome was to be taken into interest, anyone who didn't would be docked two weeks pay.

"She escaped the castle, and was last spotted in this area by a bounty-hunter several days ago." Said the guard refusing to look down at Crina again,

"She must be worth quite a lot to him." The Guard looked down at Crina this time, he surmised that she knew where Kagome was and was playing coy trying to find out what she could gain out of this.

"I'm sure Lord Kane would be willing to give a great deal for the woman's return." He commented

"Hypothetically speaking, if we were to know where this woman was would he give us back our children?" asked Crina, Edwin looked over at her in disbelief she would give up this woman so easily but said nothing.

"I can not say, that would be up to Lord Kane, but I could arrange for him to meet you, and discus this matter."

"That would be acceptable."

"Return here tomorrow at sundown, Lord Kane will meet you." The Guard released a carrier pigeon, with the information, then continued on his rounds. After the Guards were clear out of hearing range Crina's companion pulled her arm and forced her to look at him.

"What were you thinking Crina?" Edwin demanded

"I don't know about you Edwin, but I want my babies back, only God knows what's happening to them right now. Why do we have to protect these runaways? And if you could stop something terrible that's happening to your daughter's wouldn't you do anything and everything to help them? This stupid pledge to help runaways is Gabriel's, I never agreed to it. But I have to stand by and let opportunities to help my children slip-buy. Well I'm not standing buy anymore, and if you ever want to see your daughter's again you'll come with me to meet Kane." Crina pulled her arm from Edwin's loosened grip, Crina loaded the sacks of food on the old brown mare they brought with them, she started back to the village with haste hoping for sundown to come soon; Edwin hesitated to follow her as she led the horse back to the village, but what she said was true why should he have to let his children suffer because of guilt that isn't their own. Pushing his moral qualms aside and feeding off the yearning to see his children again Edwin followed Crina.

Kane was enjoying a delicious meal, smoked pork, with roasted potatoes, and corn on the cob. A very wonderful meal, a meal that was spiced with the sweet taste of victory, two of the escaped slaves had already been turned in it was only a matter of time before Kagome would be returned to him; her bounty was the highest of them all.

"I message has arrived for you sir." Said a slave girl leaving the letter by his plate, Kane smugly read the message then ordered the girl to fetch Finn, Leader of the Huntsmen and Andrius. Kane hadn't bothered send the Huntsmen after Kagome, the less he did too guarantee her return the, less she looked to greedy Bounty Hunters. Finn was a handsome man, he didn't appear to be any different from any other man but that's what made him so dangerous, no one would suspect him.

"You called?" asked Finn, all of the servant women in the castle were in love with Finn, his devilishly good looks, steal blue eyes and short dark hair; all the women wanted him, even the married women.

"Two of the Spirit Elves of the Cursed Forest, believe they know where Kagome is; they are willing to tell us for the reward and the release of their children. Andrius do you know anything about this Edwin and Crina of that Village?" asked Kane, Kane sat at the head of the table while Andrius and Finn sat of either side of him. Andrius snapped his fingers and a skinny teenaged boy pulled out a red leather book out of a bag and handed it to Andrius, he unlocked the gold clasps holding it shut, he flipped threw the heavy papyrus pages until he found the page he was looking for, this book was a log of every Spirit Elf in all of Mika, and the dates of when a Elf child was taken from its family.

"Edwin has two daughters, twelve and nine the eldest was taken four years ago and the other two years ago. Crina has a son eleven, taken seven years ago and a daughter eight, taken five years ago. Both elves have good reason to give up Kagome; also we think the Elves are helping the resistance in someway, and if you give Crina and Edwin their children in exchange for Kagome it might encourage the others to give up the resistance members if it means getting their kids back." Explained Andrius as he handed the book back to the servant boy, Kane rubbed his chin, he options were limited if he started going around giving back their kids he could have a revolution on his hands but if he didn't then he might not get another chance to get Kagome back before the resistance finds her.

"But I can't ensure the Elves would continue to make the Marks of Subjugation if I give the kids back." Said Kane,

"Perhaps sir, you could continue to take the children like before but this could be a way for them to earn back their children." Finn's voice was elegant, and deep, a heavenly song to the women of the castle.

"That could work as long as I don't let too many of the children go, but remind me to ensure I recapture all the children after the resistance is destroyed. Finn go to the Island and take Edwin's and Crina's children and return them, but if Kagome is not where they clam to be; return to the village and take all the children and for the two elves break their legs and leave them to the animals but make sure no wondering traveler is going to find them before they die. And Andrius round up three peasants and execute them along with the two resistance soldiers. I can't have my image begin to look soft now can I?" Kane asked Finn, but he didn't respond only raising an eye brow.

"What of the other two resistance members my Lord?" asked Andrius

"Oh yes, Keep them around for a little longer I'm rather enjoying torturing them in the morning." Smiled Kane, the two men bowed to Kane and started to leave

"Oh and Finn, make sure Kagome returns alive, but teach her a lesson at the Black Forest Prison before you bring her back." Finn bowed his head to Kane acknowledging his orders. Kane handed Finn ten containers of his blood, one for each of Finn's men as long as they kept the blood on their persons Kagome wont be able to sense their intentions, even if their only a few feet from her. The Huntsmen mounted ten of Kane's green dragons, marvelous creatures the green Dragons fearsome, strong, with amazing speed, they are the fastest fliers; Kane's favorite past time was racing them, he holds annual tournaments the winner receives 1000 gold pieces and a month free at the Golden Lotus, the best brothel in Blackheart City.

While Kane enjoyed the execution of three innocent people, Kagome and InuYasha were making their way out of the Cursed Forest; armed with a map from the Spirit Elves the duo should hopefully be able to make it out past the canyon before sundown, thirty foot mountains on either side, with smooth rock faces, impossible to climb perfect place for an ambush. InuYasha didn't want to have to push Kagome all night with out sleep, though she told him she was fine, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

It was mid-day as Kagome eyed the entrance to Snake Canyon anxiously named for its curved path and its smooth rock face; it would take them nearly an entire day just to reach the other side, Kagome didn't like this place, it felt like the tall rock sides were watching her, waiting to spring a trap, but Kagome told herself it was the years she spent in the tower, and they were only rock's they couldn't hurt her.

On the outskirts of the Cursed Forest Crina and Edwin waited for Kane to arrive, Edwin couldn't stop rubbing his hands, he was so excited to see his daughters again and worried that Kagome might not be where they expected, if she wasn't they would be executed for sure. In the distance Crina saw ten dragons in the evening sky, Crina reminded herself to breathe and keep calm as the emerald green dragons landed, Crina and Edwin saw recognized their children immediately, Edwin's daughter Morgan, was a teenager nearly sixteen, she had her father's hair, long sandy brown hair kept in a messy braid, she wore a tattered tan dress, she was bruised and covered in scrapes, and his little Maya had grown so much, her once long black hair was cut short, she wore a dirty and tattered red dress. Both girls squirmed their ways out of the Huntsmen's grip and ran to their father's open arms. Crina watched as Huntsmen pulled her son Adrian off the dragon, he was such a strapping young man, tall, handsome with shoulder length light blonde hair kept in a ponytail, he wore a old blue tunic ripped and dirty with tattered brown pants, Her young daughter Gabriela was pushed next to him, like Maya her light brown hair was cut short she wore a old dirty red dress. Crina couldn't hold back her tears when she laid eyes on her children. Gabriela stomped on the Huntsmen foot and ran to her mother, but Adrian was more self-disciplined he didn't want to let the Huntsmen see his happiness in being reunited with his mother after seven long years. Finn walked up to Crina, she got up to meet his eyes pushed Gabriela behind her; she swallowed hard at as Finn stared at her with his steel eyes.

"We held up are end of the bargain, tell us where the girl is?" Demanded Finn, his voice was emotionless, chilling, Crina swallowed her fear as she handed him a map, opening the map and evil grin crossed his lips

"They entered Snake Canyon at mid-day, they'll be in this canyon until morning if they walk all night, but the girl is weak she wont be able to walk all night, they'll need to rest, if you want to take the girl this is your bet chance." Finn narrowed his eyes at Crina.

"If you're lying slave, I promise you, you'll regret it." Said Finn, Crina and Edwin swallowed hard, they watched the Huntsmen mount their dragons; Finn threw a large bag of gold to the ground before taking off.

Kagome and InuYasha sat watching the snapping flames of their small fire; they were no where near the exit to the canyon. Traveling threw this was a dangerous move; it was the perfect place for an ambush. InuYasha didn't want to stop but Kagome couldn't be pushed any more without rest, Gabriel explained that sense Kagome hadn't used her abilities in so long and being kept in that prison weakened her strength. InuYasha had heard about it before in the elves of the Spirit Forest; they hadn't used their powers enough in the past three years, except to do Kane's bidding that their connection with the Spirit World had weakened. As Kagome and InuYasha enjoyed the fire; unknown to them the legendary Huntsmen closed in. Hunting for the mythical Shape-Shifter disguised so discreetly in the form of a young woman; the woman who could bring a thousand years of peace or plunge the world into eternal darkness. Personally Finn didn't care which way it ended up. He and his men worked for whom ever paid them most, though he would prefer the Darkness. People like the Huntsmen wouldn't be needed in a time of peace, and a life without purpose isn't much of a life. In the distance Finn noticed the smoke of a campfire in Snake Canyon, just where the elves said they would be; Finn licked his dry lips tasting the sweet sense of battle and anticipation of battle that hung in the night air.

Kagome stared into the dying fire, the orange light gave a romantic feel to everything, InuYasha was returning from gathering more firewood, the orange glow cast its warm light over his face, the tuff expression and pain filled eyes were gone. Kagome felt the blood rush to her face as she watched him; InuYasha looked so handsome, for the first time sense she bought him, Kagome saw the boy she played with in the Dark Forest grown into a man. A spark of hope gleamed in his eyes, Kagome found herself lost in their golden depths; the golden bliss she loved to gaze into as a child. The eyes she fell in love with when she first saw them and dreamt about her entire life. The reason she honed her transformation skills, and trained herself in archery. All of it, was for the chance to see those eyes again, have them look into her soul as they did now. Kagome was yanked from her bliss when the sticks crashed into the ground. Kagome reached for a stick as InuYasha did and for a moment their hands touched, InuYasha looked up into Kagome's deep brown eyes as she stared into his. Her touch was so warm and comforting the deep scars of his past drifted away as he was pulled deeper into Kagome's loving-gaze. Slowly without realizing InuYasha knelt down never releasing her touch; slowly Kagome and InuYasha leaned closer, her scent was so amazing InuYasha didn't know why he didn't realize it before. Closer and closer they inched nearer to each-other. Thought and reason gone, living in the moment of pure instinct. Neither cared about what the world considered right or wrong; love was pure it didn't care if InuYasha was a half-demon or that Kagome was an Oracle, both knew in their hearts this feeling was pure, it was right and the world be damned. Only inches away from Kagome's lips InuYasha held her soft face in his ruff hand, Kagome's senses screamed with pleasure; so close InuYasha could feel her soft breath on his skin. This was it this is what InuYasha has been waiting for, his protectiveness for her, his odd actions, he loved her and now he knew she loved him one look into her eyes told him, that emotion couldn't be mistaken.

"InuYasha…" Whispered Kagome lovingly, InuYasha pushed her head back slightly and placing a finger on her lips he knew what she was going to say, agonizingly slowly InuYasha moved in…

End Chapter.

What will happen next, will InuYasha show his true feelings for Kagome? Or will something stop them? read the next chapter of In the Shadow of Destiny to find out.


	9. Chapter IX

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter IX

Kagome felt InuYasha's lips light brush hers, her senses went wild she wanted to taste his lips on hers, feel his warmth next to her. She wanted to seal their feelings for each-other with a simple kiss. But just as InuYasha was about kiss Kagome and show his love for her, Kagome's heart sank and pure fear swelled in her chest, she looked up into the night's sky terrified and heard the cry of Dragon's. Ten green-Dragon's closed in, Kagome knew the riders, and she'd seen them in her visions. They were the Huntsmen the best soldiers in Kane's army, even the Drakmen were no comparison however fearsome the Drakmen were they were of a one tracked mind, they would track and return unharmed, but the Huntsmen were cruel, they brutally beat any escaped prisoner or slave just for the fun of it before returning him to Kane. Kagome tried to force a change to escape but an intense burning pain in her chest forced her to her knees, she wheezed painfully, every breath burned like fire. InuYasha helped her up she clung onto his Kimono for balance, breathing heavily she looked up at InuYasha, he held her protectively even though he couldn't do anything he was going to be damned if he didn't try. He moved away from Kagome and stood between her and the Huntsmen.

"Run..." Kagome choked out, InuYasha looked at her angry, if he ran now he would be a coward in front of his mate.

"I won't run from these bastards." Barked InuYasha

"If we're both captured whose going to rescue me?" asked Kagome, InuYasha growled, he knew she was right He couldn't lay a hand on them Kagome was sure to be captured. InuYasha reached for Kagome when six arrows were shot at his and Kagome's feet, Kagome stumbled back trying to move out of the way, panicking she broke into a run. InuYasha tried to follow her but a Dragon swooped down blocking his path to her. Finn whirled his trusty boa above his head, it rapped around Kagome's legs crashing her into the ground. Kagome looked back Finn had landed his dragon it snarled and snapped its powerful jaws at InuYasha forcing him back, Finn arrogantly strolled toward her, none of the Huntsmen weren't taking any interest in InuYasha.

"I order you to run away!" Shouted Kagome, InuYasha snarled and turned on his heels and ran, forced to abandon the woman he loved. Kagome had given him a direct order he couldn't disobey it or suffer automatic punishment by his Mark of Subjugation.

"I will save you Kagome, I swear it." Pledged InuYasha as he disappeared into the night; Kagome sighed with relief and smiled, she knew InuYasha would stop at nothing until he rescued her be it hell or high water. Kagome could hear Finn chuckling coldly above her, he kicked Kagome's side rolling her onto her stomach before he knelt down to bind her hands behind her back, and he grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair forcing her left eyes to stare at him.

"You have more trouble then your worth wench, I'm going to enjoy teaching you a lesson." Kagome spat on him, Finn wiped the saliva from his face, and struck Kagome across the face.

"That's going to cost you wench."

"What about the Slave?" asked Abel, Abel was a tall man, ruggedly handsome he had long pitch black hair with deep purple eyes and a goatee, he carried twin swords on his back.

"He's nothing but a worthless half-demon, he not even worth the effort to pursue him, let some bounty hunter collect him, we have the real prize." Smiled Finn looking down at Kagome, she hadn't rolled over, but she stared up at him hatefully with her right eye.

"So this is the slave Kane was making such a commotion over; pretty little thing I can see why he wants her back to badly." Abel caressed Kagome's bruised face, she flinched at his touch and pulled away, it was such a disgusting feeling, with one touch Kagome could sense what an atrocious and evil man he was.

"Don't Abel, she's Kane's property. Kane would have your have your head if he found out you touched her." Said Finn, Abel grabbed the collar of Kagome's dress and dragged her over to Finn's dragon and lied her over its back.

"Where to now?" asked Abel, mounting his dragon

"Kane's has a stronghold south of here; we'll take the girl there, and teach the wench a lesson." InuYasha had finely stopped running after Kagome was airborne; he stared at the ten dragon's the moon shinning down on them, his blood boiling with pure rage; he roared into the sky like a wild animal. He had failed his mate.

Tristan watched the Prisoner Cart make its way down the road; he and five other men set up an ambush for the Prisoner Cart that took captured slaves and resistance members to Blackheart City from one of Kane's Prison Camp set up eighteen miles North of the Black Mountains, the camp was a fortress a direct assault on it would be suicide the only way to rescue the prisoners is when they are being transported to Blackheart City. Kane had three Prison Camps in Mika, thirty miles south of the Spirit Forest, forty miles north of the Cursed Forest, and eighteen miles north-east of the Black Mountains; all were built like fortresses housing Drakmen, and human soldiers. Tristan smiled when he saw the two soldiers driving it and two soldiers riding behind. Kane was a smart man, if he needed to transport a very important prisoner he would send two cart one armed to the hilt with weapons to spare, the other with little guards. The first cart would be a diversion anyone trying to rescue the prisoner would go after the bigger cart but the only thing waiting would be soldiers, the would be savors wouldn't stand a chance. While the prisoner was hidden safely away in the small cart; but Kane wouldn't always put the prisoner in the weaker cart he would always switch or send out more then two carts to confuse the rescuers. But the Resistance had an ace up its sleeve, they had a mole in the Black Mountain Prison Camp; he had told them an important prisoner was being transported today in the weaker cart, Caleb didn't want to miss the opportunity the and organized a rescue mission, but Caleb was careful he sent a larger party after the larger cart just incase of any last minuet changed the mole would mark the target with a white line; if the line wasn't there then it was a trap.

"I would drop your weapons if I were you." Said Tristan showing himself, the Soldiers reached for their weapons but noticed the five men holding bows and arrows; they surrendered without fuss.

"Who are you transporting?" Tristan asked, they Soldiers looked away ignoring him. The cart was a large wooden box, no windows only a locked door.

"Fine don't tell me." Smugly Tristan walked to the back of the cart and broke open the door; the door gently fell open, then suddenly a heavily armed Drakmen lunged at Tristan, it was a trap the Drakmen lifted Tristan above his head with his superior strength and slammed him into the ground knocking the wind out of him, he painfully rolled onto his side, the Drakmen were slaughtering his men ripping their throats out with there sharp teeth, they fought like animals; within minuets all of his men were killed their throats ripped out, blood was everywhere. A Drakmen liked his bloody lips as he approached Tristan, but the one that attacked him from the cart stuck him across the face with his clawed hand; the beast hissed like a dragon.

"Thisss one livesss, Kane wantsss to kill him himssself." The Drakmen spoke with a hissing accent on every S, some Drakmen worked to lose there hissing accent but most preferred to keep it and remember they were more lizard then human. The Drakmen leader yanked Tristan up by his arm and threw him into the back of the cart with the bodies of his dead men, saved for the Drakmen children to feast upon; they were only a few miles from the Camp, the stench of blood was overwhelming, he was thankful when the door closed so he didn't have too look into the eyes of the men he failed.

InuYasha stood in the tree-line glaring at the Prison that held Kagome he had run for five strait days to get here. His love, his mate; in the canine demon world once a demon chooses a mate and she accepts they are mates for life. He would defend her until the last once of life left his body, and would hunt for her to the ends of the earth if they were ever separated. That is why masters never separated mates; because they would be of no use to their new masters they would endlessly try to escape, if it was necessary to kill a demon, his mate would often become a lifeless drone, numb to the world around her. Though some thought she would become the perfect slave; submissive, never willing to escape, her spirit crushed. InuYasha clenched in hand over the handle of his Katana; an ordinary blade he stole from a blacksmiths shop in a town he passed. InuYasha has no idea on how to use the weapon he'd seen human use them on occasion; of course it didn't matter even if he'd had a magnificent blade, he couldn't harm any human as long as he was bound by the Mark of Subjugation. He had heard how demons overcame their Marks and protected there masters from attackers, but wither it was true or not he could say. But InuYasha wasn't worrying about his Mark now all he was concerned with was saving Kagome.

A cold wind blew past showering him with autumn leaves, but wind carried a peculiar scent along with it, curious he followed it to a camp deeper in the forest. Twelve men camped here; InuYasha could smell their different scents, he was certain they weren't soldiers, two men sat by the fire, and older man with short graying hair, he was obviously the leader giving the respect the other treated him with. The other man was tall and powerful, he looked as strong as an ox, he was bold with dark eyes, his voice was deep and booming as if it could shake the earth itself, InuYasha's ears twitched as he sensitive hearing picked up the quiet conversation.

"Caleb, what are we going to do about Tristan?" the man was disciplined, collected and cold, a worrier from what InuYasha gathered, he wore a dark green tunic and dark brown pants and a black hooded cloak. The older man Caleb rubbed his chin with his hand uncertain, flames danced over his face as he stared into the fire thinking.

"We can't afford to have Tristan make it too Blackheart City; if Kane manages to torture critical information out of him, the Resistance will be lost." InuYasha looked at the older man he had heard rumors of Caleb among the slaves; InuYasha had always pictured him a lot younger.

"Tristan is strong Caleb, Kane will not break him." Caleb smiled at the other man, he ran a hand threw his hair and sighed deeply. Caleb had worried this might happen, with Tristan's eagerness to defeat Kane and reclaim his family throne plus his own impenitentness was leading him to become more reckless and take unnecessary risks, his capture was inevitable.

"I know Jacob, alright we'll rescue Tristan. I've also heard of an important prisoner of Kane's being held there, they'll probably send them out together, we'll strike when their in route to Blackheart that'll be our best chance. We need to find as much Dragon Thistle as possible; a dragon was slain not far from here so it should be easy to find for a change. InuYasha left quietly he knew the important prisoner was Kagome; his plan was when the Resistance was rescuing their captured man he would rescue Kagome while the Huntsmen were distracted. InuYasha returned to the tree line he would wait the agonizing time until he could free Kagome and hold her in his arms once again, he could feel her warm touch, and presence next to him he longed to hold her and seal their love with a kiss.

Tristan was yanked out of the cart at last he didn't know how long he has been lock in there but he was thankful to be out of there; he tried to resist the Drakmen's hold but they were to strong it only made them dig their sharp claws into his skin. As he was being paraded threw the camp like a prized pig Tristan noticed the mole hanging from the noose in the Camp square. He was pulled to a small brick building, surrounded by five heavily armed guards waited at the entrance was Finn, leader of the Huntsmen, there was no way he could know Tristan would be leading the rescue party, which could only mean there was an important prisoner here.

"Well look here, Tristan Lockhart, Royal Prince of Lockhart City third inline to inherit the throne; too bad Kane's wants to kill you I could fetch I high price for you on the slave market. Put him next to the girl." Finned ordered the Drakmen hissed acknowledging the order, Tristan looked back at Finn as he was being walked in; five small cells were built against the back wall of the small building, thick metal bars, and heavy cell doors with impossible to pick locks. When Tristan walked in he noticed the young woman chained to the wall in the first cell. She wore an Ao-Dai like the Oracles he had seen pictures of them in history books he studied as a child; it wasn't until he joined the Resistance that he learned the Oracle's still lived.. Tristan thought she was the Oracle he chased from the camp but he didn't get a good look so he couldn't be certain. He watched her as the Drakmen chained him to the wall; she was unconscious leaning against the wall her innocent face looked at him. The Drakmen struck him against the face once he was securely chained, forcing him to the ground, Tristan wiped his bleeding nose; the Drakmen left hissing a laugh. Once they left the woman straitened her head up and sighed deeply slowly opening her eyes, Tristan watched her she wasn't a slave he was certain, this building was for important prisoners, Tristan passed the holding cells on his way over, he could hear the cries for mercy as he walked by.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked,

"Yes," she answered as she lied down on the straw pile left for comfort.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sliding over to the bars separating them, the chains didn't give him much room; they were only two meters long.

"Bad directions." She Answered, Tristan smiled at her answer it wasn't what he wanted and playing nice trying to get answers from her didn't seem to be working.

"My name is Tristan Lockhart, what's yours."

"My name doesn't matter; I won't be here long," Kagome knew who he was; he was King Markel's third son, she had seen him several times in visions, Kagome rolled on her side, and feel asleep, the sorrow of this prison drained Kagome she felt exhausted all the time, sleep seemed to be the only refuge.

That night Kagome dreamt of Kane, she stood in her former prison, the setting sun cast a bright light threw the only window, everything had a radiance of different colours from the stained glass window, greens, and blues, reds, and a little orange, it was the only think beautiful about the room. Kagome stared at the door, her heart pounding in her throat, she felt like a scared rabbit that heard the hawk's cry; with no where to go Kagome stood petrified. This dream was so vivid, he felt like she was experiencing it, the musty smell of her room, the thumping footsteps growing louder; suddenly the door burst open, Kane rushed at Kagome he pushed her back into the bed sitting on top of her pinning her down holding her arms above her head. Kagome realized this wasn't a dream, this was a memory, and Kagome had worn a light green dress it was thin buttoned down the front. Kane decided she needed more clothes so bought her several dressed all with the same fashion idea; Kane released her left hand and reached for his belt Kagome knew better then to try and fight him, he would only strike her. Kane pulled out a large dagger and put it to Kagome's throat, slowly moving the tip of the blade down her chest he cut the first button of her dress.

"You're my property, so it's only right I fully enjoy my property." Slowly Kane continued to cut another button. Kagome burst awake gasping; she looked around the dark room and reassured herself she was in a cell not her Prison. Kagome sat up her heart still pounding; Tristan was sitting resting his arms on his knees, watching Kagome she hoped Tristan would leave her alone, she had no interest in talking with him, she was the reason all their rebel plans failed and to befriend him wouldn't be right with what she has done.

"Surely you're not imprisoned here simply because of bad directions?" Asked Tristan, Kagome groaned

"What difference dose it make, that I'm here?" Kagome asked annoyed; with Kane's blood hanging in the vile just outside her cell plus with her exerting herself so much over the last while Kagome's abilities were severely weaker, but even still she could sense the pain the recaptured slaves were experiencing; the sense of dread and hopelessness constantly burned into Kagome's soul. But with the massive amount of emotions from the Guards, Drakmen, and the slaves Kagome wasn't sure if they were all her own emotions or the emotions of the others. There was a way to block out the emotions of others but Kagome was too weak to block anything. When she was in the tower she would occasionally pick up the emotions of the people in the castle, and sometimes she would glimpse a happy emotion it was always welcoming.

"It dose make a difference because I'm part of the Resistance I could help you escape." Kagome looked up at Tristan, his eyes held sincerity, she wondered if he would still feel that way if he knew what she's done. Fear swelled in Kagome's heart dragging her heart into the darkest pits of her soul, Tristan could see the fear in her eyes he'd seen that fear before.

"Don't be afraid everything will be alright…" as Tristan tried to reassure Kagome the door swung open, Finn stood strolled he looked from Kagome to Tristan.

"The wagons are ready to take you to Kane's Castle, oh and Kagome, Kane is very eager to see you again he's missed his Oracle terribly." Kagome's eyes glistened with tears Finn reveled in Kagome's despair and fear. With a snap of his fingers two Drakmen led the two prisoners to a boxed Prisoner Cart with the windows boarded up, there were three identical carts with the same amount of guards and boarded windows. It was the same trick Kane used to transport Important Prisoners, both Kagome and Tristan were loaded into a cart the other two were empty, each cart was going to take a different route to Blackheart City but only one would carry the important cargo. Only minimal light managed to peak threw the cracks of the boarded windows, not enough to see properly but enough to make out shapes.

Tristan looked at Kagome's shadow, they were the only ones in the cart; she was resting her forehead on her clamped hands, the Drakmen had bound Tristan's hands behind him when the released him from the chains and Kagome in front of her. Tristan opened his mouth to talk to her but sudden exposition shook the wagon, the pair was thrown to one side as the wagon tipped, the door broke open in the crash both Kagome and Tristan scrambled out into the light. A thick cloud of Dust covered the area, they could see faint shadows of horses running wildly but the soldiers or the Huntsmen were nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked around franticly straining her eyes to see for any signs of life. Her heat swelled with joy as she saw the approaching figure in the settling dust; she knew InuYasha would come for her. Finn's ploy hadn't worked on InuYasha, sending three wagons was smart but InuYasha sense of smell could pick up Kagome's scent a mile away. InuYasha looked like a gallant Hero as he walked threw the think dust cloud holding his sword; her heart pounded with excitement with each-step he took closer to her. But suddenly Kagome's heart dropped and fear swelled in her chest. InuYasha suddenly stopped releasing his sword he fell to his knees growling in pain; Finn and the other Huntsmen emerged from the dust cloud unscathed. They had survived the crash, laughing darkly they surrounded InuYasha but took no interest in him, they wanted Kagome who was only a few yards away.

Her mind blurred, terrified as she stood alone against the five Huntsmen, Kagome wanted to do something to be brave like InuYasha but Huntsmen still had Kane's blood around their necks she was no match for them. Fueled by the emotion to save InuYasha, Kagome tried to run toward them. In some futile attempt to save the man she loved, but a strong arm grabbed her and held her fast refusing to let her move. Kagome screamed and fought trying to release herself but the grip was too strong; she cried her lover's name, his torture was increasing she could sense his pain. Kagome fought even harder and almost escaped his grasp but she was rapped in a bear hug with a sudden thump her head Kagome was forced into a dark unconsciousness.

End Chapter

What had happened to InuYasha? And who grabbed Kagome? Was it friend or Foe read, In the Shadow of Destiny chapter 10 to find out?


	10. Chapter X

In the Shadow of Destiny

_I wish to apologize for the long awaited update; I moved and lost the flash drive I keep this story on. I was able to find it last night and have been writing contently to post chapter 10. I wish to thank all those to read and reviewed my story I was starting to wonder if anyone liked it, so without further delay I give you Chapter 10 enjoy and don't forget to review. _

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

FireBird Phoenix

Chapter X

Finn was weighing his odds of victory, they were outnumbered two-to-one but both Tristan and Caleb were leading this group; the two most wanted men in all of Mika was here in front of him, ready to be taken. But they were outnumbered and the dragons' were useless as long as the Dragon Thistle Bush burned nearby, his chances of winning were slim. Caleb hoisted the unconscious woman over his shoulder; Tristan had hit the wench over the head knocking her unconscious, but before Finn could make a move Caleb and his men slipped into the dust and vanished. Rage consumed Finn he had let his pray escape plus Tristan and Caleb, he kicked the defenceless InuYasha repeatedly Finn had kicked him thirty times before his rage subsided. Finn rolled the bloody InuYasha on his back and lifted his sword above his head, with every intention of killing him. But before he could commit the deed a thought struck him. It was obvious that the wench cared for this half-breed deeply is was possible that he was her lover; Finn could use this abomination as a means to lure out Kagome, or force her to surrender herself on the promise of his safety.

Kagome woke several hours later her head pounding, slowly everything came into focus she was in a small log hut; she could smell the damp moss from the logs around her. Kagome sat on the cold wooden floor; her hands were bound behind a pillar that was attached to the roof's support beams, she twisted her wrists trying to loosen the tight rope that dug into her skin, but it was no use the knots were too tight. Kagome tried to change into a mouse but a burning pain in her chest forced her to stop.

'Why can't I change?' she wondered to herself, she looked around the room it was barren except for a vile of blood nailed to the wall by the door; immediately Kagome knew it was Kane's blood, she banged her head against the pillar angrily.

'Why didn't I listen to InuYasha and leave the Spirit Elves village when he wanted.' Because of her trust in the Spirit Elves she and InuYasha were captured by Kane; she was certain Kane would blame Lord Akira's death on InuYasha somehow and sentence him to death to punish her for escape, after he tortured her. In Kagome's visions she'd seen Kane's cruelty but she could sense he was capable of far worse, which he saved for Kagome's return.

Kagome could sense someone coming, but with Kane's blood so close she couldn't tell who is was or what they wanted. Fear swelled in her chest, her heart raced as she heard the guards outside greet the person, the door slowly opened Kagome swallowed hard trying to hide her fear. The light from the outside blinded her turning her head too shielding her eyes. Once the door closed and she could see again Kagome looked up, Tristan stood in the doorway staring down at her. The mixture of light from the torches and the shadows they created gave him a frightening look; Kagome tried not to show it, but she was terrified of Tristan. Those hateful murderess eyes were the same eyes that haunted her for three years in Kane's Prison; those same eyes stared down at her whenever Kane was angry and it always ended with the same result. Tristan pulled a knife from his belt, Kagome's fear intensified she was sure he was going to slit her throat, she closed her eyes as he walked over, but Tristan cut her bonds instead, and retied her hands in front of her instead. Kagome stared at Tristan confused he knew she helped Kane stop their plans and that she was an Oracle.

"What did you get, for helping Kane enslave our people?" Tristan spat, his voice was so angry it startled Kagome, before she could answer Tristan punched her across the face demanding she answer him. Kagome tried to pick herself up but Tristan punched her, again demanding her to answer him; but Kagome never had the chance to answer. Tristan punched and kicked her again and again asking her questions, then stopped asking altogether only punching, and kicking her. But Kagome never tried to answer, or fight back, or shield the strikes, she did ensure the enslavement of this Land and its people; this whole war was caused because of her. Kane invaded Mika coming for her, he needed her to conquer the world, and bring eternal darkness to world. Kagome had blocked out the world, the button that closed her Ao-Dai and shown her Mark of Sealing had torn open but Tristan hadn't noticed it. All he was concerned with was taking his revenge; Kagome heard a man's voice yelling for him to stop, she watched as he grabbed Tristan and threw him back to the floor.

"Why did you stop me Caleb, she's Kane's whore!" Tristan screamed as he climbed to his feet, Caleb punched him; Tristan fell back holding stomach he looked up at Caleb angrily.

"You see that mark; it's the Mark of Sealing. It seals an Oracle's power and with Kane's crest marked over head; it's just as good as any Mark of Subjugation. Kagome was forced to help him." Tristan looked at the Mark, he wasn't sure if he didn't see it or didn't care when he was attacking her. Kagome was lying on the floor bloody and bruised, her blood pooling around her like a halo. She looked like the slave's he'd rescue from cruel masters, ones who delighted in torturing their slave's. Tristan put his hand over his mouth and tasted blood; he looked down at them they were covered in Kagome's innocent blood. Kagome was forced to help Kane if she refused he'd torture her. She wasn't responsible for their lost battles. Kagome could have told him this if he had only given her a chance, but he didn't want to hear her excuses. He wanted her to pay for the lost lives of the Resistance Soldiers, his brother's imprisonment, and his father's death; he wanted Kane to pay. But he let his rage consume him, and ended up hurting an innocent woman because of it.

"What have I done?" Tristan whispered to no one, consumed with guilt and confusion Tristan ran from the hut, as Caleb called after him. But Caleb let him go he needed to tend to Kagome her survival was more important than Tristan's guilt; Tristan had gone behind his back and put her here against his orders.

"Everything will be ok Kagome, just hang on." Kagome smiled she could sense his kindness; it was so familiar and welcomed. Caleb carried Kagome to his personal Hut and prayed he reached her in time; the Healer had told him that if he waited any longer Kagome would be dead but she'd recover. The first week was the toughest, infection had set in. The Healer said she should have been dead from infection but refused to die. Caleb smiled proudly at her persistence and refused to leave her side. Though she looked so peaceful when she slept Caleb assumed Kagome's dreams were filled with nightmares. She would moan and thrash in her sleep calling out InuYasha's name telling him to run away or asking them not to hurt him; Caleb remembered how hard she fought against his hold to reach the man surrounded by the Huntsmen, how she cried his name, she must have loved him deeply to fight like that. Caleb knew she would live, she was a fighter, he could tell by one look at her, and she had something to live for; the half-breed, she won't let herself die as long as he was in danger.

Kane stared at the half-breed inside the cell, the abomination sat in a shadowy corner staring at him. His eyes were angry and hateful, he looked him directly in the eye not something a slave would do. It had been three weeks and Kagome has shown no sign of showing up. Kane was figuring he could torture the beast to death and provide himself with some entertainment, but something told him the half-breed was going to be useful. The way Finn described how Kagome fought to get to his side told him something, most likely the resistance was keeping her from coming here. A twisted smiled crossed Kane's lips as he stared at the worthless slave.

"She's not coming you know, she going to leave you here to rot; why don't you save yourself some misery and just give up." Suggested Kane

"Keh, don't waste your breath, I will never betray Kagome you bastard!" growled InuYasha baring his fangs at him, InuYasha tried to lunge at Kane but his chains stopped him and a crippling pain from his Mark. Kane wasn't surprised by his actions every time he was near the creature he would lunge at him even if he never got close or suffered crippling pain he would always try.

"I never said anything about betraying Kagome; I can see you care for her a great deal so why don't you help her by helping me return her to where she belongs." Kane asked smoothly, InuYasha spit on his face and snarled.

"She belongs with me in the Zen Kingdom!" The venom in InuYasha's voice almost made Kane jump back, but he knew above all else he had to hold his ground; Kane merely chuckled at InuYasha attempt to protect his mate hiding his fear.

"It must eat you up it side knowing I was her first. She is an amazing woman, the pleasure alone is amazing. I've been wondering what to do with her once the Resistance is finely crushed for good. I could take her as my bride, which I was planning to do; but now I don't think I want to give her any freedom as my queen. So think I'm going to make her my personal concubine, every night she will fulfill my pleasures, pour my wine and gently feed me grapes, wait on me hand and foot." Taunted Kane

"You lay one hand on Kagome and I'll rip your heart out Kane, I swear it!" Snarled InuYasha, he spat at Kane as he spoke, his rage overflowing, Kane chuckled excitedly.

"Oh I don't think so; you see I'm not going to kill you, you pathetic half-breed I'm going to leave you alive. You'll spend the rest of your life remembering what happened to your love, who you failed. I'm even going to sent you weakly reports in what's happening in every glorious detail, until it's so unbearable you beg to die, but you won't die not until Kagome has finally past at a ripe old age, and is of no use to me then I'll let you die together, side by side in my torture chamber." Kane spoke so happily, it made InuYasha's stomach-churn with disgust as Kane described his plans. InuYasha envisioned the ways he would kill him, ripping his heart out, tearing out his throat with his bare hands, so many possibilities, even if it took him a hundred years he would kill Kane at all costs. Once Kane left InuYasha was able to concern himself with the only thing his cared about was if Kagome was alright or not.

InuYasha held his legs close to him, trying to keep warm, the damp-cold cut into his bones. The windowless cell was dark. InuYasha could only make-out shapes with help from the little light given off from the torches in the guards' station down the hall. InuYasha could feel his body shivering, he was used to the cold, when he lived under Lord Akira he would often spend the night tied between two posts. But he knew he wasn't shivering because of cold, he ached for Kagome, everything about her made his senses run wild with desire, he wanted to be with her again in the wilderness of Mika, where the world's rules didn't matter.

'I'll return Kagome, and kill Kane to avenge you, I swear it.' InuYasha leaned his head back against the stone wall closing his eyes content, knowing he'll keep his promise. InuYasha's eyes shot open scanning the area looking for anyone. Suddenly he felt warm, his body stopped shivering, he could feel a presence in the room but no one was there. Something touched his left arm, wrapping around it, holding on to him. He stared into the darkness he knew this presence, this touch, it was Kagome, no one else could make his skin burn like fire. At first InuYasha thought he was seeing things but something was starting to materialize next to him, it looked like a shimmering cloud, slowly it started to take shape. His eyes went wide leaning her head on his arm was a transparent Kagome, InuYasha's blood ran cold and fear gripped his heart.

"Kagome." her name ran off his lips in barely a whisper, she looked up at him smiling, InuYasha cupped the side of her face with his hand, and Kagome closed her eyes and held InuYasha's hand.

"Kagome are you dead." Kagome looked up surprised, for the first time sense he was cruelly ripped from his mother's arms as a child, tears fell from InuYasha's eyes, and Kagome looked up at InuYasha she smiled sadly but her eyes held hope. Her transparent hand caressed InuYasha's face whipping away the tears; her touch was so gentle and warm, it calmed the demons raging in InuYasha's soul.

"I love you Kagome, I promise no matter where I'm taken I will always come back to you." InuYasha spoke in a whisper, as if understanding him, Kagome's smile brightened; she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the cheek. And then just as quickly as she came she was gone, but a faint whispering wind hung in the air encircling him warming his frigged body. 'I love you' it said, InuYasha's determination burned like wildfire, he would escape this hell hole and take his rightful place by Kagome's side, he swore it on his father's grave.

'Everything is falling into place perfectly.' Kane thought eagerly, quiet footfalls fell into step with him.

"Report Finn?"

"Everything is going as you planed sir; we are awaiting your further orders."

"Excellent, take your team and Andrius's regiment with you, and be sure to bring back a few prisoners for public executions and I want Caleb and Tristan taken alive. The pleasure of killing those two is mine-alone." A dark pleasure flickered in Kane's eyes, licking his dry lips he could almost taste their blood. Finn's footfalls fell out of step to gather his men and lead an assault on the Rebel camp.

Finn's soul was on fire, the hours just before a battle were always the most exciting. Fear and excitement mixed as one, creating an intoxicating emotion. Andrius and his Drakmen regiment arrived at first light; the camp was just beginning to stir, most of the soldiers were still asleep. It was the monthly check of the Oracle's village so Finn knew all the Rebels were in the camp. Finn had always known the Resistance was held up in the abandoned Oracle Village, ever sense Kane asked him to accompany the soldiers scouting mission there. But Finn kept that important information to himself; encase Kane ever decided to betray him.

The Drakmen had already confirmed the scents of Caleb, Tristan, and the girl was in the camp, now the time was right to begin their assault. Finn pulled his sword from its sheath, raising it above his head and slicing it down through the air giving the signal to attack.

Panic swelled in Kagome's chest, fear griped her heart with its icy claws, something was terribly wrong, and her heart was racing as she stepped from her tent into the morning light. Everything looked normal in the Camp, the smell of cooking eggs made Kagome's stomach ache, regardless of how calm everything seemed she still knew it wasn't. Kagome's heart jumped into her throat and raced even more, there was no time for doubt she had to find Caleb and convince him something was wrong. But before she could find him an ox horn sounded, she turned on her heels and seen the distance hidden in the morning sunrays was an army of Drakmen and circling in the sky were the Huntsmen.

The Resistance Soldiers seen them as soon as the Huntsmen hit the air, they scrambled like frightened mice gathering weapons in some futile attempt to protect themselves. They were outnumbered 10 to 1, their destruction was without question.

Tristan ran from his tent sword in hand, the horrendous battle cry of the charging Drakmen rang in his ears; they swooped into the camp like a pack of wild dogs. There was no time to think it was either fight or die, gripping his sword Tristan charged bravely into battle, he hacked and slashed he way through the Drakmen. His sword soaked in their hybrid blood; with the wounds he inflicted any normal man would be dead but these were not normal men, the Blood of Dragon's flowed through their veins. Tristan stood surrounded; his sword heavy in his hands, covered in dirt and blood. The Drakmen snickered and hissed at him they taunted him, lashing their large claw like hands at him if he got to close. With one hit they could easily rip his limbs from his body; Tristan knew it was his destiny to die this day but he refused to go without bringing as many of these soulless bastards along with him. A daunting stillness fell over the Drakmen; a much larger built Drakmen moved threw them with an air of authority, human-teeth adorned his belt, he wore a leather vest stained with blood, and dirty dark brown pants. The leader curled up his lip revealing sharp fanged teeth, a low growl rumbled from the back of his throat. Tristan held the Drakman's gaze; the lizards golden eyes flickered with delight and blood lust. Tristan gripped his sword tighter and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Lord Kane wants to kill this one himself, ensure he lives." The Drakmen swarmed over Tristan within in seconds he was thrown to the ground, they viciously punched and beat him ensuring not to kill him, when they finally released Tristan he lay face down bruised and bloody in a puddle of blood.

Kagome ran through the chaos of battle, logic gave way to instinct. All she was concerned with was getting away from the carnage, the fear, pain, and pleasure overwhelmed Kagome's senses. She ran unconcerned with the happenings around her, suddenly something hit her, she didn't know where it had come from or what is was only that she had to get away. Kagome scrambled away crawling on her hands and knees; a strong grip caught her collar and yanked her up, her eyes wild she looked into the face of her attacker, a tall dark haired man, with dark tanned skin stood before her, he adorned black armour, brilliant green eyes were hidden under his helmet, they were so sad, guilt ridden for crimes he was forced to commit.

"I'm sorry," his soul cried, before darkness consumed Kagome. Andrius carried Kagome's unconscious body over to Finn and a horde of Drakmen surrounding a large caged wagon. He wished he could flee with the woman but the Huntsmen circled over head and Kane still held Niele like a noose around his neck. The Battle had been won; but this was no battle, it was a slaughter. Though the Rebel's fought bravely they were outnumbered, out of the two hundred camped here twenty survived, and they would all be executed within the week. Except for Caleb and Tristan, Kane was ensure their deaths would be slow and painful, Andrius felt sorry for them, he'd seen Kane's sadistic cruelty first hand it wasn't something to be taken loosely.

"Very good Andrius, you've captured the girl, Kane's will be pleased." Said Finn triumphantly, Andrius didn't respond he just placed Kagome in the wagon, down the way a Drakmen dragged the bloody Tristan Lockhart toward them. The boy was still young in Andrius eyes, not much older than him when he was enlisted by Kane. Andrius felt his hopes for his sister's freedom crumble with the victory, the Drakmen and Huntsmen cheered around him, the Drakmen collected the dead to feed to their young. A malevolent presence fell over the smouldering camp, probably the spirits of the dead beginning to wonder looking for the doorway to the afterlife. Before Kane, the Spirits would be drown to the Spirit Forest and then the Spirit Elves would guild to the afterlife; but even that practice was on a steady decline ever-since King Seth kidnapped the elf children and forced the adults to create the Mark's of Subjugation.

Andrius rode alongside the caged wagon, the woman he'd captured leaned against the wooden bars, her dull hopeless eyes staring at the scenery. Andrius had seen those eyes before, when his sister was first captured she stared out like that; his heart wrenched for the poor woman. None of the other woman he'd brought to Blackheart City reminded him of Niele as much as this one and his soul cried for each-one; with each person Andrius brought a piece of him died. But he had made a promise to his parents to protect Niele, and he'd protect her from the horrors of war no matter the cost. As if reading his thoughts the woman looked at Andrius and smiled a sad soft smile, she mouthed to him. 'I forgive you; I know you're forced to do this.' Her forgiving gaze was far worse than the venomous glares he was accustomed too. Andrius didn't deserve the forgiveness she offered him; shifting uncomfortably in his saddle Andrius retreated to the back of the convoy, unable to purge his mind of her gaze.

Kagome, Tristan, and Caleb along with rest of the surviving Resistance members were paraded through Blackheart City in chains. It was a grand event, great drummers walked before them, with Finn, his men, and Andrius riding magnificent dragons. The Entire city was there, Kagome could sense their hope dying; it all she could do just to keep their overwhelming despairs at bay. Kagome had never seen Blackheart City in daylight before, it was a marvellous city; they pasted threw the market, merchant-shops lined the road built from wood and clay with slate roofs. Kagome had never seen so many different shops crammed into one place before; beyond the three layers of shops were homes, moderately one story homes built from the same materials as the shops. The castle itself seemed to loom over the smaller buildings, most of the guards gathered around to watch the parade; one threw rotten fruit at Tristan's head. Finely they past threw the castle gates; Kagome was relieved with her powers weakened even the few yards between her and the people was enough. Kagome looked up, her dreadful prison loomed over her, it seemed too scar the heavens. Kagome, Tristan, and Caleb were led to the back of the castle, where a gallows and three nooses waited. Tristan's expression stiffened, he held his head high like a prince, Kane waited by the gallows.

"This does not scare me tyrant, I am not afraid to die!" Tristan shouted at the top of his lungs as if his strong voice would frighten away his fears. Kane roared with laughter, his men follow suit. Kane casually strolled over to Tristan looking his dead in the eyes.

"These nooses are not for you, your pesky Resistance has caused me too much trouble for you to die to easily. No this is for someone else." Kagome paid Kane no heed, she was watching Andrius, and unlike his comrades he wasn't enjoying this, to judge from his expression he hated it. Suddenly Kane grabbed Kagome's jaw and forced her to look at him, he smiled at her, oh how Kagome wished she could change and rip that smiled from his face.

"Oh, why so sad pet, you served your master well, even if you didn't know it." His smile haunted her and the gleam of joy that sparked in his dark eyes sent shivers down her spine. "After all, serving your master is all a slave lives for." Kane jerked her head away and wiped his hands together getting any feeling of Kagome's skin out of his palms. "Your escape was a mockery to my rule, but the return home was inevitable; after all I did let you escape to allow you to remain free." Kagome looked at Kane with confusion and skepticism in her eyes.

"Didn't you wonder why your escape was so easy?" Kane roared with laughter when he saw the disbelief flash in her eyes, "I allowed you to escape." Kagome's heart sunk, she helped destroy her own chance of freedom, but determined not to give Kane the satisfaction of her suffering, Kagome hid her sorrow and held her head high. Kane gently cupped the side of her face like a long lost lover.

"There is defiance in your eyes Kagome; we'll have to fix that." Kagome ripped her chin from Kane's hand; Kane scowled and swiftly struck her across the face.

"It's going to be a pleasure to break you again my dear." Said Kane joyously,

Kagome glared at Kane, with her short weeks of freedom Kagome had gained a new strength, a desire to live a life with InuYasha. As if on cue three prisoners, Kagome's heart leapt to her throat.

"I had planned to let the half-breed live, and enjoy his suffering, knowing he could never save the woman he loved, but this is much more amusing." A twisted grin crossed Kane's face, he relished in Kagome's sorrowful expression.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, tears slipping down her cheeks, she watched helpless as her love was lead to the gallows and stood before the nooses, Kagome tried to look away but couldn't, her heart broke and her mind raced.

'I have to do something; I must save InuYasha, but how.' Kagome fell to her knees and wept praying with every ounce of her being for a miracle. She heard Kane laughing taunting her of how he'll dangle; Kagome's sorrow gave way to fury. She braced the palm of her hand and looked up and then...

End Chapter

What will happen will InuYasha die or be saved my some miracle. And who are the other doomed men? Read the next chapter of In the Shadow of Destiny to find out. And don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter XI

Sorry about the long wait I'm suffering from a bit of writers block at the moment, but I think I'm threw the trenches.

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XI

"Kane you spineless coward; free me and fight me like a true warrior!" Shouted Tristan, Kane slowly walked over to the bound prince, he looked him dead in the eye and smiled a twisted evil grin. And punched him in the jaw, Tristan fell to the ground and wiping his bleeding split lip.

"I should gut you like a pig, for your insolence boy. Don't forget your talking to the King of all Mika." Said Kane in a proud arrogant tone, Tristan smiled triumphantly and spit on Kane's feet.

"You're no King; you're nothing but an imposter with a sword. As long as the innocent blood of Mika's people stains your hands you'll never be King." Kane's eyes burned with hatred, he raised his sword above his head to strike Tristan down. But the blow never came instead Kane's sheathed his sword and snapped his fingers; two guards began violently beating Tristan.

"I may not be King by blood, but in a matter of moments you'll be the only Prince of Lockhart left, so it won't matter." Boasted Kane, "Leave him, make sure he watches the remainder of his family die." The two guards lifted Tristan up by his arms, and clutching his hair forced to stare at the gallows, the guards put hoods over Arren and Anthony heads, Arren stood like a proud royal but Anthony fought against his guards and managed to push them over the back of stage but a few moments later a slouched and subdued Anthony was dragged back up. The Death Drums beat in Kagome's ears and her heart stopped from agony, she couldn't bear to watch her love die. But when the Drums stopped her eyes shot open, just in time to see his beautiful body fall, and then suddenly stop by the noose. His feet kicked violently and body twisted desperately fighting for air.

"InuYasha..." Kagome Screamed, then suddenly a raw surge of power erupted from Kagome, an invisible forced pushed everything away from her, Kane looked on pure shock written in his expression. Kagome was pulsing and a fearsome wind was emanating from her. Suddenly, Kagome felt the change surge of power inside her; and 

before she knew what happened a massive emerald green dragon stood. Her roar shook the castle; she swung her mighty tail, destroying the gallows just in time to save everyone. Kagome's wild and angry dragon eyes stared down at Kane gleaming with delight. She crocked her head back and roared, swinging her tail violently destroying everything within reach. InuYasha and the others escaped to the edges of the courtyard out of Kagome's reach.

"We must escape now, while the guards are distracted." Said Arren,

"I will not leave Kagome!" barked InuYasha, Anthony spied Tristan and Caleb making their way over to them, for now the dispute was settled, they couldn't leave without their brother or the Resistance leader. A loud crash drew their attention to the far corner of the court yard; the soldiers had cornered Kagome near the Dragon stables. She was getting weaker; her present form had depleted her energy, she fought to merely stand up. Kagome's form shrunk, gradually retaking human shape. Her knees wobbled as she stared at the dense circle of soldiers surrounding her, none daring to near her, waiting for Kane to subdue her. Kagome's knees buckled as Kane entered the circle; he smiled triumphantly at her he yanked up the collar of her shirt forcing her to stare up at him, his hot rancid breath, filling her nostrils.

"The legendary power of the Shape-shifter at its best; you'll prove a great asset Kagome." The grin faded from Kane's lips as a roar erupted from the stables. Suddenly a sapphire blue dragon burst thru the brick wall, it glared down at the soldiers and Kane with hungry vengeful eyes. With one swing of his claw he sent the soldiers along with Kane flying. The dragon snorted smoke at the groaning human pile he created and gently picked up Kagome carefully wrapping his three clawed hand around her small form. He outstretched his long bat like wings; they were beautiful, a thin lair of silvery scales hid beneath vibrant blue feathers. And with a single beat of his wings he soared high above the castle and headed north toward the Zen Kingdom.

InuYasha watched as his mate was whisked away by a dragon, the two men had reached them by this time, Anthony and Arren embraced the beaten man. But InuYasha didn't care who these men were, all that mattered was finding Kagome again.

"Caleb, Kagome is the Shape-shifter of legend. We can't allow Kane to capture her again." Said Tristan, InuYasha interest spiked dramatically when Tristan spoke of Kagome; it was his duty as her mate to protect her against all threats. Something he hasn't been doing very well as of late.

"I know Tristan, but our best chance of finding her is heading for the Zen Kingdom and explaining our plight to King Iscah."

"We'll have to get through the Yin Kingdom first." Said Anthony, in a grim tone, a bleak silence fell over the group; the Yin Kingdom was large and was allied to Kane if they were captured, there would be no hope of rescue or escape.

"I know getting threw the Yin Kingdom is going to be difficult, but I didn't fight this long only to turn back because our best chance of winning lies beyond the Yin Kingdom. Now I suspect that dragon is taking her to the Dragon Graveyard, and that's rumoured to be in the Angel's Embrace in the White Mountain's." Explained Caleb with an odd reassurance, InuYasha didn't trust this Caleb he knew far too much about the dragon's possible destination for his liking.

"The Dragon Graveyard! Caleb no one has ever made it out of the their alive, and you expect us to go waltzing in?" asked Arren in a sarcastic disbelief, Caleb narrowed his eyes and groaned this was no time to be debating plans they should be escaping.

"We can debate this later; it won't be much longer before the guards realize what's going on." Argued Tristan, Arren bit back any arguments in favour of escape, the group made their way to a tunnel leading to the castle wall and the small servant entrance into the surrounding city. A loud horn sounded signalling their escape, the group quickened their pace but the injured Tristan slowed them down. The sounds of shouting and clacking metal alerted them the guards were in the tunnel, Tristan stopped leaning against the wall exhausted he knew the guards would over take them before they reached the outside, especially with him slowing them down.

"Go on ahead, I'll hold them back." Said Tristan pushing himself up with a sword he'd taken from a dead soldier.

"No Tristan, you'll be captured." Protested Arren, Tristan shook his head and held his ground.

"Who'll rule the kingdom if we're all captured?" asked Tristan, Arren couldn't argue that, instead he looked to Caleb for help.

"Tristan is right, Lockhart will need a King once this is over." Said Caleb, Arren and Anthony nodded slowly, InuYasha didn't care what this Tristan did, and all that mattered was finding Kagome.

"Caleb, if Kane's finds Kagome before you, all is lost, promise me you'll find her first?" pleaded Tristan,

"I swear it Tristan." An unfamiliar thing crossed Tristan's lips that moment, a smile, for the first time it since he knew the man, Caleb also took it upon himself to protect Tristan's brothers and the legacy of his life.

"Now go, before my sacrifice is for nothing." With a heavy heart Caleb left Tristan, InuYasha was the first to leave, with the echo they could all hear the battle behind them. The clash of metal, as swords crossed and guards fell dead, Tristan's sword fall, and a guard yell.

"Don't kill him boys, Lord Kane's wants to punish this one himself." InuYasha felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the human, Kane would most likely torture him to death, but he too has a duty to complete. Thanks to Tristan distraction the group managed to make out into the city and vanish into the crowd. Caleb had contacts in the city and was able to get four horses, and supplies to last them for weeks.

"InuYasha, we'll be using the fourth horse to carry our supplies, it would be better if you didn't ride the horse, sense you were obviously a slave and no master would allow a slave to ride horse alongside him. It's prudent for you to act as a slave so to not attract attention." Explained Caleb, Caleb's voice was soft and reasoning trying to not offend InuYasha.

"Whatever." Grumbled InuYasha, he wanted to scream at Caleb he was not a slave anymore not in the normal sense that is, but bit his tongue like a good slave would. Caleb didn't need to say it, but the point was clearly there, you look like a slave, now act like one. And that idea infuriated InuYasha, just because his appearance differed from the humans didn't automatically make him a slave. And it appeared Kagome was the only one who saw it that way. Even if legally, Kagome owned him, she didn't think of him as her property, but as a person with wants and dreams, she cared about him, she loved him. InuYasha was certain it was her love for him that made her go against everything she believed in and buy him that fateful day. And it was probable there would never be another person like Kagome, who thought of slaves as people not property. That made InuYasha worry how far Caleb would push the idea of him acting the slave part.

As they rode, InuYasha jogged behind them like a slave would, day dreaming of a future life with Kagome. It was an odd thing to dream, for most of his life all that mattered to InuYasha was surviving. Lord Akira could have killed him whenever he 

felt like so there was no point to dream for a future that would never happen. But InuYasha dreamt of a little cottage in the forest, with a stream curving around it, there would be a beautiful garden out front. Each morning Kagome would kiss him goodbye as he left to hunt for game that Kagome would sell in the market, in the afternoon they would go for a picnic. Kagome would explain to him what a picnic was but it had to be fun, free humans did it all the time, and in the evening they would enjoy a hearty and good meal by a roaring fire, the perfect life with Kagome.

The Dragon flew high above the Kingdoms, his speed was incredible in a matter of hours he flew over Mika, and what Kagome assumed was the Yin Kingdom. On the border between the Yin and Zen Kingdoms was a White Mountain range, the Dragon landed deep in the mountains in a large valley, the mountain rock was beautiful, white stone with think veins of a yellow-green and grey-black criss-crossing each other. The valley was barren except for dozens of crystallized dragons; it was hauntingly beautiful when the sunlight hit them.

"Please tell me, why did you save me?" Kagome pleaded, the dragon looked down at her with sad mournful eyes and walked over to crystallized emerald green dragon, he laid down in front of the dragon, staring at her beautiful face. A mournful growl sounded from his throat as he stared at her. Kagome carefully walked over to the mighty beast, and gently placed her hand on his head.

"She was your mate." The Dragon's mate looked exactly like the form she took, back at the castle. It explained why the dragon saved her, she reminded him of his lost mate. Suddenly his scales began to shimmer and slowly his body began to crystallize. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes as she realized he was dying.

"No, please don't die; I'll never forgive myself if you die because of me." What appeared to be a smile crossed the dragon's lips, and he made a soft purring sound. As if telling Kagome, don't be sad this is what I want. Streams of hot tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as the dragon closed his eyes and was encased by crystal, but Kagome watched in amazement as the two dragons shimmered a brilliant blue and green light, the lights grew brighter and took the shape of the dragons holding each other's hands. Suddenly the two souls shot off leaving Kagome stranded in this dragon graveyard.



Tristan lay curled up trying to keep warm in his dark, damp prison. His various wounds stung from infection, but he knew he wouldn't die from it; Kane had taken to treating his most life threatening wounds. Ensuring he would have much more of his twisted idea of fun. The stench of mold, decay, and urine overwhelmed Tristan's scenes, but somehow amongst the disgusting smells of the dungeon Tristan caught a whiff of something fresh. He painfully crawled over to the bared cell door, and strained to find the source if this scent and there by the guards station was a small window with a single daffodil growing proudly. Tristan stared at the simple flower, it wasn't mighty in anyway, and a simple step would crush it. Tristan was never the garden loving type, not sense he was a child but somehow Tristan found himself admiring it; its six large petals and that stupid looking funnel. Watching that stupid little flower brought him comfort reminding him there was a world beyond these dungeon walls. A commotion in the guard station drew his attention away from the plant Tristan felt determined not to let the guards know about the flower for fear of destroying it.

"I'm here to feed the prisoner." Said an unfamiliar feminine voice

"We have lots of prisoners pet; you'll have to be more specific." Said the obnoxious Dungeon Guard Captain

"The rebel Tristan,"

"I don't think so pet, that one can starve. I want him to beg for food. It's not every day you get a prince to beg at your feet." The Guards roared in a hearty laughter, Tristan scoffed at the Captains' remark, he'd rather die before he'd bow to these bastards.

"As you wish Capitan, I just thought Lord Kane would want his new playmate to last as long as possible. I'm sure Lord Kane will understand when prisoner dies prematurely." Said the voice, Tristan smirked to himself when he heard the guards laughter stop dead, he could almost feel the Captains' frustration and that brought more joy then staring at a flower ever could.

"Do as you will wench, but be quick and don't give that wretch any good food." The Captain's resentment was clear in his voice; Tristan eagerly watched the hall to put a face to the voice that caused him so much joy. To his surprise it was a woman younger than him, who had backed down the guards with her quick-wit. She was beautiful, a lean figure with lightly tanned skin, a small oval face with a small cute nose, and full lips. Tristan caught himself staring into her smoky grey eyes like a love struck pup, her dark hair was kept in a loose messy bun, he wondered what it looked like down.

"It takes a lot of guts to stand up to the guards like that." Said Tristan

"It does, but it's worth the risk." Said answered

"You're probably the only one who thinks that way."

"I don't care, I have to do something. My father always said it's better to die on your feet then live on your knees." Quoted Niele

"Isn't that what slave's do? Live on their knees, bowing to your masters." Remarked Tristan in an arrogant tone, Niele glared at Tristan. She'd imagined the great Tristan Lockhart different, a gallant man who stood against all injustice, but what she found was a spoiled prince.

"And what do you know of the life of a slave? You were born into a life of luxury; you'd never be stolen from your home, only to be sold like cattle. To only God knows where, to be beaten, raped, and even murdered. Take a good long look at your beliefs Tristan Lockhart you might just discover how similar you and Kane are." Niele stormed out of the hall before Tristan could utter another word, he would have argued her defended he was nothing like that tyrant but he brutally beat Kagome simply because he learned she was an Oracle, he'd never given her a chance to explain why she helped Kane. A terrifying thought lingered in the back of his mind, what if through all his battles and hatred had he truly become what he despised most?

But she was right on one account he knew nothing of the life of a slave, he's been raised that some were meant to serve others, it was just the way things were. All his life he'd never wondered what kind of life they lived or how they were treated. Once when he was a child he'd stumbled upon a flogged slave strung between two poles baking under the summer sun. He'd asked his father why he was there but his father replied he was too busy to worry about the punishment of the slaves, that is what the Overseer was for, and he must have had a good reason to flog the slave. Tristan never questioned matter again and when ever he'd encounter another punished slave, he dismissed the situation as the Overseers problem.

'I've thought of myself as a good man because I fight against Kane. But I've encountered slaves beaten like the ones I've freed from cruel masters before and left them to suffer. Was my family cruel master's, I am I cruel for letting it happen?' This thought gnawed at Tristan's mind, making him question everything he knew.



InuYasha stood alone in a dark stable, his legs burned from the constant running. He was so tried and wanted to rest but couldn't, his role to act the slave wasn't finished, Caleb always stayed in a town where oddly enough one of his contact live, and in every house they celebrated the escape of the two crown prince's of Lockhart. InuYasha was never allowed to join in the celebration, he had to bed down the horses and by the time he watered, fed, and groomed each horse the merrymaking long sense died down. He slept in the stables with the horses, as a slave he'd never be given a place to sleep in the warmth of the family home; that was never done in the civilized world. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard someone walking toward him, he looked up and Arren was coming, carrying a plate of reasonably looking food of potatoes, vegetables and meat.

"I thought you might like something to eat InuYasha." InuYasha mumbled a thank you. Arren placed the food down on a barrel, the smell tormented InuYasha it made the ache in his stomach burn even more, and he brushed harder trying to ignore it.

"You know if I'm caught eating that, they'll think I stole it and I'll be flogged." Said InuYasha, Arren turned back and stared at him, InuYasha never looking up from the mares brown fur.

"I won't let that happen, InuYasha." Said Arren determinedly, a small grin crossed InuYasha's mouth.

"You won't have a choice, I'm an acting slave remember if you'd want to keep up appearances you'd have to flog me, or else it would cause suspicion." Arren stared at InuYasha threw an long awkward silence,

"Then stop and eat now, I'll wait while you finish so if anyone asks I'll tell them I gave it to you, they can't refuse sense I'm acting your master." InuYasha looked Arren in the eye for the first time, but quickly looked away. He put the brush down and ate the food, Arren leaned against a stall wall looking outside, and ignoring the fact he had to be present just for InuYasha to eat a decent meal.

"But you're not my master Arren, it's not your crest centred in my mark." Said InuYasha quietly, staring at the piled food on his plate.

"No, you're right I'm not. But the fact of the matter is, you're born of demon blood and that makes you a slave under any human. You'll never leave us because if you're caught without proper papers on your own, any bounty hunter would gladly pick you up, so I guess you're stuck with us." Arren turned leaving InuYasha with a plate half full.

"You don't have to be on this journey, why do you care about Kagome so much?" InuYasha asked continuing to eat; Arren looked back at InuYasha with a raised eyebrow.

"She is the Shape-Shifter; with her as our ally we could finely defeat Kane, and return Mika to the way it's supposed to be." InuYasha cringed at Arren's testament, his views of the world were just as he suspected. His fight for the Freedom of Mika was one-sided, and freedom for all humans, everyone-else was out of luck.

"Kagome would disagree with you; she thinks of demons as more then property. She sees us as people." Argued InuYasha, with a new found courage, he looked Arren angrily in the eye and challenged his views.

"And what do you know of her?"

"She is my master; she bought me from Lord Akira two months ago." Arren arrogantly smirked down at InuYasha.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that her compassion toward you, is nothing more then what it is, weakness, after being locked away for so long who wouldn't show kindness to their first contact. I doubt someone of her greatness would lower herself into believing you're anything more than livestock. And I know then when she accepts my offer to be the new Queen of Mika, she'll throw you too the dogs, where you belong half-breed!" InuYasha said nothing as Arren walked away, he quickly wolfed down the food and washed the plate so no one would be the wiser, and returned to his work.

'Kagome would never love an arrogant bastard like him; she's too kind and loving too love someone like that.' Thought InuYasha reassuring himself, he remembered that moment in Snake Canyon when they almost kissed and his blood turned hot.

'But still Arren's a prince and I'm a lowly slave what could I offer her that Arren couldn't beat?' that fear lingered in InuYasha's heart, nothing he did could extinguish it, he was pulled from his thoughts when a slightly knock came from the stable door. Caleb stood in the doorway, InuYasha was surprised to see him; his travel companions were never this interested in him before. With his talk with Arren, InuYasha had forgotten they had to stay at an Inn that night, because it had gotten to dark before Caleb could get to a town with one of his contacts.

"Hello, InuYasha." Said Caleb politely he exhaled and shifted his weight nervously.

"I came here to thank you InuYasha." InuYasha looked up at the man perplexed; Caleb stood across from InuYasha and began to groom the horse along with him.

"I know it couldn't have been easy, to act like a slave when your free." Confessed Caleb, InuYasha enjoyed Caleb's company more than he'd like to admit.

"I'm not free Caleb." He looked at InuYasha surprised

"I figured as much, did you run away?"

"No, Kagome is my master, but she doesn't treat me like a slave. She's different that way." Said InuYasha in a loving tone of voice

"Yes, I would imagine the Shape-Shifter would be different from most people. You should know the Prince's expect a certain comfort that can't be offered under the stars."

"You'd think they'd be used to a little discomfort, spending so much time in Kane's dungeon." Mumbled InuYasha cautiously, to his surprise Caleb roared with laughter.

"Yes, but that would be too much to expect from Royal Prince's. I have to admit, I'm surprised to learn Kagome even bought you in the first place, with the way you speak about her I never would have imagined her doing that." InuYasha smiled, Caleb watched InuYasha's eyes drift, remembering a wonderful memory.

"I doubt she ever would again, but it was the only thing she could do to save me."

"I don't understand."

"I used to belong to Lord Akira; he was a cruel master who enjoyed torturing me. When I was young I escaped and Lord Akira was scared recapturing me, he blamed me for it and made my life a living hell." InuYasha was surprised at his own truthfulness he never thought he'd admit that to anyone.

"I heard Lord Akira was killed by a wolf."

"The same wolf who scared him." Caleb looked at InuYasha wide-eyed for a moment, a ping of sympathy struck in Caleb's heart; he couldn't even imagine a life like the one InuYasha lived through.

"Kagome was trying to save me when she scared him; I never expected to see her again after I was captured. Lord Akira never realized she was more than a wolf and escaped. I didn't realize who she was until after she bought me, she went back after she found out what happened after we parted that first time. I don't believe she went back to kill him, 

I think she wasn't in control when she killed him." Explained InuYasha, Caleb avoided looking at InuYasha after that and spied the clean plate by the water pale.

"I'm glad you got the food InuYasha, it was nice talking with you." Said Caleb he took the clean plate and headed back into the Inn. InuYasha thought on his conversation with Caleb, he was nicer than most human but he was no different, Caleb still saw him as a slave and nothing more.

"InuYasha?" he was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice, InuYasha looked up at was shocked at the sight before him.

"Suki?" he breathed,

End Chapter

What will happen next? Why is Suki at the Inn and will Caleb, and the gang be able to find Kagome before Kane or anyone else get their claws into her, read my next chapter to find out.


	12. Chapter XII

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XII

"What are you doing here, you're free?" asked InuYasha in bewilderment, a cold scowl crossed Suki's lips; she looked away from him her eyes glistening with tears.

"No I'm not, no one from Lord Akira's mansion is. The law that says if a slave's master dies, the slave is free doesn't work for slaves like us. It's just some cruel joke created to cause false hope. We we're all picked up shortly after we met up in the forest, I was sold here, I don't know what happened to everyone else. Hiroshi's free though apparently that law only applies to slaves with Bonded Freedom." Explained Suki with such venomous hate it was seeping from her, the lynx demon was a little taller now, she wore a tattered dark blue dress. Suki had no human features; she looked like a walking cat, with her bob tail sticking out of an especially made hole.

"What about you InuYasha, did your master sell you?"

"No, Kagome didn't sell me." Admitted InuYasha solemnly

"Oh, then what happened?" asked Suki

"I don't want to talk about it." InuYasha returned to his work hoping Suki would go away and stop prying, she was always too curious for her own good.

"You were stolen, eh?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Suki that was a hushed topic amongst slaves, it was a common reality, and thieves would slip into small towns under the cover of night and kidnap healthy strong slaves while they slept. The unlucky slaves would be forced into silence and taken to God knows where, rumours spread that it was the Drakmen kidnapping slave to sacrifice.

"I wasn't stolen Suki, I just don't to talk about it." InuYasha Barked, It would have been easier to let her believe he was stolen but that might create problems for him later.

"Well maybe this new master of your will fix that bad attitude of yours Mutt." Rebutted Suki in an angry tone, InuYasha returned to his work let Suki believe what she tomorrow he will be back on the road again looking for Kagome.

*~~~*

Kagome walked thru the valley surrounded by the carcasses of dragons; there must have been dozens of them each lying silently encased in crystal. And it gave Kagome the creeps she could feel their restless souls watching her, almost sounding like voices echoing in the distance like a low whisper unable to make out. Fear swelled in her chest like she was being hunted she started to see shadows and shapes where there were none. Something was there waiting in the corners, and it was coming she had to get out of there; Kagome ran she didn't care where as long as she was away from there. She ran into a dense fog, Kagome could barely make out the shapes of the crystallized dragons around her, her panic intensified, finally she tripped on a stone as she laid there not wanting to open her eyes, for fear that whatever was chasing her caught up. She mustered up the courage to open her eyes and found herself at the entrance to a temple, the large single story eastern styled temple stood like a beacon of light in the darkness.

Kagome hurried up the stairs and pushed open the large wooden doors with, magnificent flying dragons carved into them. Kagome leaned against the inside of the door slowing her speeding heart; the room was large with ten pillars standing in a circle, four torches illuminated the circle, casting tall dark shadows in the walls. Kagome slowly walked toward the pillars admiring the magnificent carvings of dragons on the walls, carved into the floor if the circle was a mighty dragon, standing tall and proud with outstretched wings. Kagome was mystified by the dragon's lifelike eyes as they seemed to follow her, when Kagome knelt to touch them; flames exploded around the circle, the tall flames darkened the shadows to pure blackness. She looked despite to find a way out of the fire circle, straining her eyes Kagome saw something move, fear swelled in her chest again as she watched the shadowy figure dart between pillars.

"Show yourself!" Kagome Demanded, the figure stopped and turned to her, Kagome mustered her courage to face it, as it move closer a pain burned in her chest it grew more intensely with every step the creature took until Kagome was forced to her knees.

"Your power is truly great pet." Said a cool voice that haunted Kagome, the figure stepped into the light and Kagome's heart stopped, Kane stood smirking at Kagome holding a clump of bloody silver hair. Sitting on his knees at Kane's feet was a beaten InuYasha, and his sword in the other hand.

"You surprised me Kagome being able to transform into a dragon in my presence. But I've learned that it was this mongrel that gave you the strength, during your weeks of freedom you grew to care for this abomination and the thought of his death gave you the strength to save him. I believe it was only a one time experience, but even still I can't risk it happening again. measures must be taken. Say good-bye to your lover Kagome." Kane pushed InuYasha in front of him and raised his sword above his head, a raw serge of power erupted in Kagome's core and despite the intense pain it caused she changed into a large wolf and charged at Kane. She leapt threw the flames aiming for Kane's throat, but instead of taking her much deserved revenge she past right threw him. Skidding to a stop she looked back Kane, and InuYasha were gone, the flames died down and an elderly man in emerald green robes stood in the centre of the circle.

"Congratulations young lady you past the test." Said the older man in a shaky voice, Kagome looked at him perplexed, the torches died down and sun light beamed in threw high windows. The room wasn't so frightening anymore there was an air of peacefulness in the air.

"I don't understand?"

"This is the Dragon Temple, long ago before dragon's craved the taste of flesh and blood they were a proud and mighty race. Once they died their souls would come here and be encased in crystal waiting for the time when someone deemed worthy would take their crystal souls and put them to good use. What you experienced here was a test of worthiness by the Fires of Illusion, is showed you your worst nightmare and tested your reaction. You showed courage in defying the man who owns you." Said the Mage pointing a shrivelled hand at her mark, Kagome lowered her head she hated being reminded Kane held so much power over her, rubbing the cloth of her Ao-Dai in some futile attempt to remove it.

Hundreds of multi-coloured lights surrounded Kagome dancing around her like the fairies in the old fairytales, red, blue, green, and gold were the most common but Kagome spotted a single amethyst light, it was larger than the others. It floated and danced like a leaf in the wind it was so beautiful it would lighten its colour in sunlight and darken in the shadows. Kagome was enchanted by the light she reached to touch it the light pulled away from her hand but slowly moved toward it and touched her fingertips. Kagome felt the surge of power course threw her like a waterfall, never had the world felt so clear, she could sense everything, these lights were Dragon Souls from hundreds of years ago she felt their valour and honour. They were a great race who would never lower themselves to devouring human flesh like the Dragons and Drakmen of today did. Suddenly the light pulled away and the power was gone Kagome felt a hole in her soul like something precious had been ripped away; the light split in two and floated their as if watching Kagome then suddenly they shot at her entering her eyes with streams of amethyst light following them. Kagome lost all sense of the world around her only the vision being played out in her mind.

Kagome stood on a high mountain surrounded by a thousand dragons flying carelessly in the clouds and resting on the other peaks. They looked so glorious not anything like the frightening creature Kagome saw when she was first brought to Blackheart Castle, sitting on the highest peak was a beautiful amethyst dragon. He embodied the values Kagome sensed when she first touched the light, his aura oozed with honour and valour when he took to the air his wings looked like they'd block out the sun when he handed in front of Kagome the mountain shook.

The towering dragon looked down at Kagome with its sapphire blue cat eyes, as she gazed into them, transfixed by their beauty the world around her spun in dark clouds like a twister. The world settled and the dragon pointed behind her, Kagome turned she now stood over a valley. Small buildings were etched strait from the rock they stood on in the centre on the town was a large temple twelve or thirteen stories high made up of large square slabs piled on top of each-other each small then the one it laid. On the top slab arched awning stood on the edges of the slab with a large raised stone alter in the center, for sacrifices no doubt. Kagome noticed two Drakmen dragging a woman up the stairs. She watched curiously as they forced to woman onto the slab and bound her hands with chains above her head, the woman wore a flimsy white garb she struggled with her bonds until she heard a snarling growl. A large emerald green dragon walked up from the opposite side of the temple she stopped dead staring at the mighty beast who watched her with hungry eyes, the dragon tilted her dead to the side examining his offering. Kagome's eyes widened as the Dragon started to change and took the shape of a human. He walked over to the woman who stared misty eyed at him, he traced along her exposed skin with his finger tips.

"You can be useful." Said the dragon in a deep powerful voice, though she was far away Kagome could hear as if he were right next to her. With a wave of his hand the two Drakmen freed the woman and lead her away.

"I don't understand, what happened to the dragons to turn them into this?" asked Kagome as she turned to her guide, the Dragon lowered its head levelling evenly with Kagome. Again the world changed but so did the dragon, he stood in human form, he was handsome, the only references to his dragon nature was his emerald cat eyes and his long amethyst hair. The world settled they were once again at the mountains but there were no Dragon's soaring above her, instead they lay on the mountain peaks they colours less vibrant, they looked hungry, with wild eyes.

"We dragon's were more than the beast we are seen as now,****a sickness came to my people; nothing we did would stop it. Slowly all dragons' succumbed to it, but it didn't kill us, it changed us. We became bloodthirsty craving the taste of blood, as well as human company. Most that became infected chose to end their lives rather than live as beasts, easily swayed to the whims of others. The others embraced their madness, their union with humans crated the abominations your kind call the Drakmen, and they built temples to slaughter lives." Said the Dragon, Kagome's mind swam trying to understand what the dragon was trying to say.

"Why... are you telling me this?" she asked slowly

"I have lived for many centuries young blood, and I have seen your kind of soul before." As Kagome stared into the Dragon's emerald eyes, they twinkled like starlight's.

"I don't understand?"

"There is a fire burning within you, it is not easily extinguished you are destined for great things. Don't forget, that as long as you have someone to love you can achieve anything." The Dragon's words were wise, she experienced the fire he spoke of first hand, when she changed and saved InuYasha from the gallows, but even with the Dragon's reassurances' Kagome didn't believe she could do anything of importance.

"But how can I accomplish anything great, I barely understand my abilities." Said Kagome voicing her concerns, a smile crossed the dragon's lips.

"I have seen many wars and battles in my life, and the saviour isn't who kills the most enemies, or slays the evil king, but who can inspire courage in the meek. You don't have to be a gallant knight to be a saviour Young Blood; your very existence gives courage to those who need it most."

"How can you say that, I've been hidden away all of my life, first in the village then... with Kane." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke Kane's name, the Dragon sighed deeply, Kagome's gaze was cast down her shoulders slouched she held herself with such disgust it was disheartening.

"It is understandable to hate what you are. After all you have caused unimaginable grief to Mika's people by simply being born. But if you do not want to fight for yourself, then fight for your love and your children for as long as Kane breathes he will never stop hunting you. And no matter how far you run he will find you sooner or later." Kagome awoke with a start the dragon's words echoing in her mind, she lay in the dragon circle, slowly she got up taking in her confusing surroundings when things came flooding back. Kagome clasped her mouth trying to hold back the sobs; she felt the Dragon's ancient sadness and despair as if it had just happened, her knees crumbled she hugged herself trying in vain to comfort the countless souls resting here.

"It is truly a tragic tale," said the old Sage solemnly, "The dragons were a glorious race it is disheartening to know they fell so easily." Kagome looked up the Sage behind her stood with his eyes cast down gazing at the mightily dragon in the circle.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a braking voice

"Forgive me, you can call me Sage. And congratulations you have been chosen for a great honour." Sage said in a glorious tone, "You have been chosen to share in the Dragon's power, see for yourself, your Mark reflects this honour." Kagome unbuttoned the opening on her Ao-Dai and staring her in the face was a different Mark, Kane's crest was gone but so was the chain that bound the dragons' neck, this new purple dragon stood tall with its wings outstretched. It looked fearsome and powerful like the dragons from her vision.

"His supreme Highness Ahura Mazda has chosen you as his Soul Pyx."

"Soul Pyx?" echoed Kagome

"A Soul Pyx is a living person chosen by the dragon soul so the person may use his power and attempt to restore honour to the disgraced Dragon Race. You should be greatly honoured Ahura Mazda, King of the Dragon's has chosen you as his Soul Pyx. I'm sure you are already feeling the effects of his presence." Explained Sage, Kagome admitted the hole in her soul was filled and the world did feel more vibrant.

"Many others have received this gift but none lived up to the expectations."

"What do you mean?"

"The High Mages in the Zen Kingdom's The Sorcerer Army were granted this gift but instead of defeating the evil of the world they pledged their loyalty to King Iscah. They somehow duplicated the Dragon power to a lesser extent and gave the King untold power, a power the tyrant Kane desires. When Kane first conquered Mika he was no match for the Zen Kingdom, but in three short years he has built up the Yin Kingdom's armies and allied with the Jade Kingdom's corrupt Emperor. Together with his Dragon's and Drakmen I fear not even the Sorcerer Army can stand against him, and if the Zen Kingdom falls then evil will never be purged from this land." Explained Sage, Kagome shifted uneasily overwhelmed with the responsibility rushed upon her, she held the salvation or destruction of every kingdom in her hands. The Prophecy was coming into realization whether she wanted it to or not.

"Don't fret child, everything that has taken place is destiny. The Mighty Dragon race always knew you would come and become the Soul Pyx to Ahura Mazda, so relinquish whatever doubts you have and embrace the destiny Fate has written out for you. Become the Shape-Shifter of legend and purge this land of evil." Kagome looked up onto the sunken eyes of Sage, his words brought her comfort and courage she may well be able to pull this off and save the world. Upon accepting her quest the temple was consumed with blue flames, Kagome stumbled back shielding her eyes but when she couldn't feel the fire's scorching heat or smell the smoke she braved a glance at the temple. But it was gone, not even a remnant of its existence Kagome stood alone in the mist, she looked down at her chest and the Purple Dragon was still marked on her chest so it wasn't a dream. But the debate on if what she experienced was a dream or not wasn't important she needed to get out of here and find InuYasha; thankfully there was a passage between the mountains where the temple formally stood.

*~~~*

Tristan could barely move he'd spent most of yesterday in Kane's playroom as he called it, he still lay flat on his face where the guards thru him. He understood why Kane wanted healthy playmates a sickly or weak person wouldn't last an hour in that room of nightmares. Niele hadn't returned sense their argument last week, or last month maybe Tristan had lost all sense of time, his days blended together there were times he was too weak to pull his body from where it was thrown in too watch his flower and the days pass. He heard the heavy front gate open and the footsteps come for him, he watched with hope and fear he hoped Niele forgave his ignorance and gave him another chance but feared the guards how they loved to add to his misery whenever possible. Tristan's heart swelled, hot tears stung the lashes on his cheeks as he laid eyes upon the only compassionate face in this hellhole.

Niele knelt next to Tristan, surveying the harsh punishment inflicted upon him. Tristan was trying desperately to lift his head to say something, sympathy tugged at her heart as she watched the sad scene; as gently as possible Niele rolled Tristan on his back and laid his head on her lap, affectionately brushing his hair with her gentle hands.

"You were right; I've never concerned myself with the life of a slave. I never thought about where they came from or what they left behind. I chose to forget they were people just like me, with family and loved ones who missed them. Even when the brutality of their treatment was thrown in my face I still refused to realise them real people." Admitted Tristan, choking back tears Niele never looked at him with disgust only compassion and understanding.

"I've spend the last three years of my life consumed with hate and obsessed with avenging my family, I lost sight of everything that's important and ended up hurting an innocent girl because of it." Tristan closed his eyes letting the tears fall, his felt the weight lift from his chest for the first time in three years he felt free and hopeful.

"Hate is a poison; it consumes everything if you let it. Everyone has hardships in their lives Tristan if we overcome them fortune follows but if we fall victim their darkness control us." Tristan looked up at Niele with an odd amazement for someone so young she seemed to understand so mush.

"How can you say that, surely you've had a more difficult life I could ever imagine." A shadow cast over her face as Niele looked away with glimmers of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"My life has been hard, I've seen horrible things, and had them done to me. But if I let those things change who I am then it give my captors even more power over me." Tristan couldn't help but admire this amazing woman, whose witnessed the worst of mankind and kept true to herself.

"I envy you Niele; you have a strength I can't even understand." Niele smiled, she'd never imagined herself as strong but maybe in her way she was.

"Do you really think your brother will change anything if you defeat master Kane?"

"Yes, he's experienced life in this hell I'm sure he'll understand it's time for a change." There was so much determination in Tristan's voice that it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"How did you become a slave Niele?" Tristan's question startled Niele no one had ever asked her that before, it was well known Kane had given her bonded freedom several years ago, but not a single soul free or enslaved ever asked how she became that way.

"I was born in the Zen Kingdom, in a small farming village bordering the Yin Kingdom; I lived there with my parents and older brother until I was sixteen. Back then Master Kane was only a warlord gaining his fortune in the slave trade; I always believed that all of the Yin Kingdom's problems stopped at the border and they'd never spill into my perfect life. One day just after a great thunder storm master Kane attacked, I was in the forest gathering herbs, I heard the villagers screaming and ran to see what was happening. My father always told me that if the village was attacked, I should run and hide in the forest so I stayed put and watched, I can still hear their screaming sometimes. Master Kane's raiders killed the old including my parents and capturing everyone else, his men saw me it didn't take much to catch me. We were taken to the Yin Kingdom I still remember believing that the Magnificent Sorcerer Army would come to save us, everyone was sold off to rich families or other Kingdoms, but for some reason Master Kane kept my brother and me. I worked in the house while my brother worked in the stables. One day Kane's men decided they wanted some fun and were board of the other girls Kane kept prisoner, my brother heard me screaming, begging for help and of course came to my rescue, he killed five of his men before Kane intervened. He was horribly punished for that, shortly after Kane offered him a deal, he'd give me Bonded Freedom if he becomes a commander in his army. Master Kane keeps me close by, as leverage against my brother, Master Kane can still take away my little bit of freedom or kill me whenever he likes. My brother doesn't know I'm aware of his deal." Before Tristan could respond Niele heard a commotion, the guards had finely how long she was taking and where coming down to figure out what was going on. Tristan painfully moved his head from Niele's lap and gulped down some of the soup she'd brought. Niele was just closing the door when three guards overshadowed her, they were giants compared to her petite form. It was obvious these large guards terrified her, she was alone in the dungeon with the only way out block by three large men but she hid it relatively well.

"What are you doing in here for so long?" asked the guard with his large ogre face in Niele's, his breath was rancid it smelled like rotten eggs and most of his teeth were gone the rest were yellow and disgusting.

"Some of the Prisoner's wounds were infected, I needed to treat them immediately or it would spread and cause sickness." Niele answered in a small but confidant voice, these men were like wolves one smell of fear and they'd tear her apart. The grotesque guard looked over at Tristan's motionless form and spat directly on his largest gash.

"The pig looks fine to me."

"See that radish red colour around the wound, that's one of the first signs of infection and if I don't stay on top of it not even the most skilled healer in the all of Mika could save him." Niele lied threw her teeth; Tristan's wounds were nowhere close to infection and she prayed the guards didn't realize that; the ogre guard eyed Niele up suspiciously but seemed to buy her story.

"The only reason I don't ravish your pretty self Niele is because your brother is a Commander and he'd kill anyone who touched you, but I'm retiring in a month and moving far away. So I might come calling wench; your brother can't kill me if he can't find me." The guard moved too close for Niele's comfort he moved his hand up as if to rip Niele's dress from her body but stopped and flicked her chin with his thumb instead. Niele swallowed the lump in her throat and left without another word. Tristan pulled his aching body up to the bars and peered down the prison corridor, worry clear on his face.

'Bonded Freedom or not Niele still has no say in what happens to her Niele is in danger I have to get her out of here, God have mercy on that bastard if he does ravage her.' Thought Tristan, his jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on the bars till his knuckles turned white staring down the corridor with a new purpose, his family's throne and honour can wait, saving Niele is what mattered most.

End Chapter

Tristan has found someone to protect someone he could care about, but will she return the affection? And Kagome has become the Soul Pyx to a once mighty and powerful dragon, what will this mean for Mika, will InuYasha still view Kagome in the same light or will this change his view or even love for her? Read my Next Chapter to find out.


	13. Chapter XIII

In the Shadow of Destiny

By

Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XIII

Kagome carefully navigated the narrow passageway threw the rugged mountain pass; the pass was so narrow a second person wouldn't be able to walk along side her. She'd contemplated changing into a bird and trying to find the way out by air, but there was no guarantee the end would be insight and with the pass being as small as it was she could easily lose sight of it and get lost. Resting against the stone walls Kagome looked up into the grey clouded sky with tears defeat and hopelessness trickling down her cheeks; it seemed would she die here, in this stone wasteland alone and never experiencing life. Kagome slowly slid down the rock face, rapping her arms around her knees holding them close she wept utterly lost and no idea what to do about it.

'_Kagome what are you doing crying?' asked Ahura Mazda echoing inside Kagome's head_

'_What do you mean crying? I'm lost or have you forgotten that Mazda.' Replied Kagome frustrated_

'_Is that it?! Get up off your butt and get moving you lazy Oracle. The great Ahura Mazda doesn't choose quitters to be his Soul Pyx.' Said Ahura Mazda arrogantly, Kagome rolled her eyes the last thing she needed was to spend the rest of her life with the spirit of an arrogant dragon. _

'_You listen here Mazda, this is my body and I'm generously sharing it with you for the time being, I will not be treated like this by some lizard spirit. I'll show you just what this lazy Oracle can do.' Thought Kagome determinedly, she got up wiped away her tears and pushed on with a renewed passion burning in her. _

'_After all this time that trick still works.' Thought Ahura Mazda to himself chuckling mortals were easily empowered, insulting their capabilities was one of the easiest, as a people they were competitive and had an instinctive need to prove themselves that came in handy quite often._

*~~~*

InuYasha slept uneasily in an empty stall all he had for warmth was the hay and clothes on his back. Suddenly he was awoken from his slumber by someone roughly grabbing him, his mind blurred as he was dragged out of the stable by two men; a frigged downpour quickly drenched the confused InuYasha. A man was barking orders at the two men dragging him; they tied him between two poles behind the stable out of sight from any respected guest. InuYasha kept his head low; if he looked up defiantly it would only entice the Overseer into beating him more to break him of his defiance. The Inn Keeper placed his coiled whip under InuYasha's chin and forced him to look at him, the man's face was hard with grey stubble growing on his chin, and his hard black eyes stared down at InuYasha, his mouth scowled as he punched him across the jaw.

"You stole food from me you worthless slave. I won't bother your master's with this until after I'm finished with you, I'm sure they'll thank me for having you beaten for them." Said the Inn Keeper, all InuYasha could do was wait for his punishment. The anticipation was always the worst; he'd try to prepare himself for it, but Overseers often waited long enough between lashes to make the poor soul think it was over. The first lash didn't even sting, InuYasha smiled he knew the cloth of the fire rat was protecting him, but the Inn Keeper clued in and order his men to remove his shirt and retie him. With nothing to protect him InuYasha held his breath as his waited the second lash stung his flesh the rain water made it burn, the Inn Keeper didn't waste time as he viciously beat InuYasha.

"What will it take to make you scream you worthless slave!" yelled the Inn Keeper, InuYasha's bravery finely gave in and he screamed with the fall of each lash, but his screams fell on deaf ears muffled by the roaring thunderstorm above them.

*~~~*

As Kagome was walking thru the narrow mountain pass she stopped suddenly, fear clenched her heart, something was terribly wrong. She could hear faint screams coming from the cloudy sky. Kagome stared into the clouds straining to hear anything; they were InuYasha's screams she was certain of it; someone was hurting him, and there was nothing she could do. Kagome clasped her hands over her ears trying to block out the screaming, it was unbearable, how could anyone do something so terrible.

"Stop this…Stop this now!" Kagome screamed then suddenly she felt weak and the next thing she knew she was staring down at herself rising upward.

"What's happening?" wondered Kagome, she felt herself be overtaken by a strange purple light, and then suddenly shot threw the sky with incredible speeds. Kagome pasted over the Yin Kingdom and entered a storm when entering Mika, but she didn't feel the pounding rain hit, she was completely dry. In the distance she saw an Inn, Kagome increased her speed she knew that's where InuYasha was. Kagome landed in a blast of purple flames, in the bushes across from InuYasha, she looked at herself in a puddle she was a large grey wolf. The Inn Keeper swung back the whip to strike again, but Kagome was not going to let that happen, she pounced from her hiding place and took the lash herself; it hit her side in mid air as she as she jumped in front of InuYasha. The three men stared awe struck at Kagome who bared her fangs snarling at them, daring them to try and hurt InuYasha.

"That wolf looks hungry; we'll come back in later after she's had her pound of flesh from the slave." Said the Inn Keeper and left, Kagome relaxed a little, she tried to claw the ropes that bound InuYasha but her claws past right threw, she couldn't even change back into her normal form. Dispirit for answers Kagome reared up in her hind legs and tried splashing a puddle but she made no effect on it.

'I'm not really here, people can see me and touch me but I can't make any affect. What do I do?' Kagome wondered to herself, she stared at InuYasha, his head was slumped over, and his body held up by the bonds on his wrists. Kagome barked at InuYasha trying to wake him up, Kagome's heart leapt when his eyes fluttered open, she barked and wagged her tail happily.

"Kagome?" InuYasha muttered, Kagome jumped on her hind-legs placing her front paws on InuYasha chest as gently as possible, and licked his face. She didn't know why but she was able to touch him even like this maybe because she loved him so deeply.

'You're alive, I'm so glad.' Thought Kagome, Her wolf ears flexed someone was coming, the Inn Keeper and his minions were returning.

"Do you think that wolf is finished with it? I wonder if they'll be anything left for us to have some fun with?" asked one of them; Kagome narrowed her pale wolf eyes, she positioned herself between InuYasha and the Inn Keeper, and tried to look as fearsome as possible hoping to scare them away.

"It seems that wolf is still here? What should we do?" asked one of the Inn Keepers companions.

"One of you go try to scare it away."

"No way, I heard it was a grey wolf like that one that killed Lord Akira, I'm not messing with that thing. What if it's the same wolf?" asked the second companion.

"Fine, we'll leave him here. If the wolf eats the demon it's no skin of my back. I got my revenge for the theft." Kagome smiled and wagged her tail as the men left; after they were gone she started barking constantly trying to get anyone with a heart to figure out what was going on. But no one came; Kagome assumed the Inn Keeper merely told anyone who asked, some worthless slave was being punished. But even still Kagome continued barking until she was too exhausted to continue. She again tried to claw threw the ropes but she still didn't have any effect.

'What kind of power would let you see the ones you love being hurt but not allow you to do anything about it?' wondered Kagome, she sat in front of InuYasha with deep sad eyes, crying. He looked to be in so much pain, contrary to her wolf features tears trickled down her checks.

"Please don't cry Kagome, I've been far worse than this." InuYasha strained to speak, but it didn't reassure her. Kagome tore her gaze away from him unable to face her own helplessness.

"Kagome, get away from here, don't let Kane's men find you." Said InuYasha Kagome looked up at him with a fiery determination in her eyes, she shook her head no, and sat next to his feet. InuYasha knew it was useless to fight her; Kagome had made up her mind, and threw out the rest of the night, Kagome stayed faithfully keep watch until morning.

'I'm sure InuYasha is traveling with others, he wouldn't have made it this far on his own otherwise. But I swear whoever let this happen I'll make them pay.' Kagome didn't bother InuYasha she wanted him to save his strength, it wasn't until day break that she looked up at him, and seen how pale and exhausted he looked. Kagome barked trying to wake him up but it didn't work, something was wrong she had to find help. Kagome ran around the Inn no one was around, not even slaves, finely she heard someone standing outside the front door were three men, Kagome recognized Caleb but not the other two.

"Where is InuYasha, shouldn't he be waiting here with the horses?" whined Anthony, Kagome narrowed her eyes at this man, she didn't like the way he spoke of her love with such distaste in his voice.

"You seem to forget my Prince, that InuYasha is with us by choice he's not our slave." Said Caleb bitterly, Kagome could only hope that Caleb truly cared about InuYasha's well being, for now she was forced to trust him. Kagome stepped out from behind the building she was hiding behind, Caleb was the first to notice her, and all of them looked at her with a curious wonder.

"A wolf?" asked Arren, Kagome walked away a slight ways before looking back at them.

"I think it wants us to follow." Said Anthony

"InuYasha's former master, Lord Akira was killed by a grey wolf. I think that wolf knows where InuYasha is." Said Caleb, they all ran after the animal, but Caleb was the only one truly concerned, she lead them behind the stable, Caleb stopped dead in his tracks, horrified by the sight before him. InuYasha stood stung between two poles, his body slumped over, and back exposed covered in dozens of lashes

"By God in Heaven!" exclaimed Caleb, the wolf was barking furiously at him, as if ordering to cut him down. Caleb unsheathed his sword and quickly cut the poor InuYasha down, Caleb gently laid the unconscious InuYasha on the ground and moved to give the wolf room; she sniffed him and licked his face, trying to make him wake up.

"So she did lead us to InuYasha after all." Mumbled Caleb,

"Maybe she's his mate; don't demon slaves mate with animals?" Asked Anthony sarcastically, the wolf ignored Anthony, but he received cold glares from the rest from Caleb. Kagome's heart jumped for joy when InuYasha stirred slightly, she was so happy he was alive, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. But these people allowed this to happen and for all she knew instructed it. Kagome turned to them snapping and snarling viciously, Caleb held up his hands defencelessly trying to calm her, he suspected this was no ordinary wolf.

"Easy there, we had no knowledge of this, I swear to you. We would never do this to InuYasha." Kagome almost didn't believe his explanation but InuYasha woke up and she didn't care anymore, she moved over him licking him lovingly. The mixture of sweat, metallic blood, and rain water tasted foully but Kagome didn't care all that mattered was InuYasha was alright.

"Idiot, you should have left when I told you." Said InuYasha weakly

'Never,' Kagome thought determinedly

"Leave now Kagome, these men are looking for you, I don't know if they can be trusted. Please go and stay safe until I find you again." Whispered InuYasha as Kagome continued to lick his face. Kagome looked at into InuYasha's eyes searching for answer, he smiled weakly and replied.

"I'll be alright; I promise I'll find you." InuYasha murmured, Kagome looked at him with tear filled eyes and left, escaping into the bushes. Once alone she howled mournfully and her form burst into purple flames and shot back to her body where she belonged.

"Come on InuYasha we have to get you to a healer." Said Caleb helping InuYasha walk over to the horses, InuYasha wanted to protest but was in too much pain to complain. Caleb helped him on his unsaddled horse. The healer was in town, Caleb wanted to avoid going into the centre of town but it couldn't be helped.

"Who did this to you InuYasha?" asked Caleb as they walked down the road, Caleb looked over his shoulder but InuYasha avoided his gaze.

"It doesn't matter, this is simply the life of a slave." Said InuYasha solemnly, Caleb wanted to say something, that it wasn't right, or it shouldn't be that way, but said nothing because they were all meaningless words. InuYasha was right it was the life of a slave to be beaten or even killed with or without reason.

"Stop Caleb." Caleb looked back at InuYasha curiously.

"We'll be entering the town soon, and if they see you're letting your slave ride the horse, it'll draw attention." Caleb wanted to argue but couldn't it was his own reasoning.

"Then walk behind the horse InuYasha, that way it'll look like we're going to sell it." The town was bustling with people; Caleb paid no attention to them trying to look as uninteresting as possible, for being gravely wounded InuYasha managed to hide it well, he only walked with a slight limp. Caleb suspected it was because of the various beatings he received at the hands of Lord Akira; Caleb had heard the rumours about his cruelty, a heartless man who enjoyed the suffering of others, probably beat his slaves just to watch them squirm under the hot sun or hear their screams.

They found the Healers Shop without much trouble; it was a small one bedroom hut, made of clay and rock, with a hay roof. The Hut was dark with foul smelling herbs; the room was filled with all sorts of plants sealed in glass jars lining the walls on tall shelves surrounded them. With a pale candle light giving the only light.

"What can this I do for you?" asked a beautiful young woman, She was tall, lean woman, with long soft blonde hair that went almost white in sunlight, and pale blue eyes, she wore a black cloak that hid most of her features but InuYasha's higher scenes could tell.

"I want you to treat this slave." Said Caleb coldly, pushing InuYasha forward. The woman eyed Caleb oddly, judging his character; she smiled a like a fox cornering it's pray.

"Come this way." She said in a soft musical voice. Caleb followed her into the back room with InuYasha three steps behind, there was only a small table and a wooden bed, with dozens of candles littered about.

"Take off your shirt and lie face down." Ordered the woman, InuYasha promptly obeyed, his lashes were bright red, and swollen and some still slightly bleeding.

"I need him road worthy, were going to be traveling today." Said Caleb, in his cold masterly tone, the Healer looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"You should keep a better eye on your slave. The Inn Keeper can be quite the bastard." Caleb looked wide-eyed at the woman, and laughed.

"Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?" asked Caleb jokingly, the Healer only smiled.

"I've never known a master to spend his money to heal a worthless slave." Said the Healer questioningly, Caleb sighed he'd hoped he'd be able to hide the truth from her, but her eyes looked strait to your soul.

"I suppose they wouldn't, but I'd imagine this slaves' true master would kill me if I returned him in this condition. And I fear her far more than any Healer's questioning gaze." The Healer looked at Caleb oddly for moment then burst out laughing, both InuYasha and Caleb looked at her like she was insane, after a full four minutes of laughing did the Healer wipe a tear from her eye and stop.

"You're blunter then I imagined Caleb, but I suppose you'd have to be to challenge Kane." Caleb eyed the Healer and drew his sword. With the intent of killing her, he was certain she was a spy for Kane or worse.

*~~~*

Tristan paced his cell anxiously, Niele was in danger he was certain of it, it had been well over four days sense the repugnant guard threatened Niele and he hadn't seen hide or hair of her sense then. Kane had left him to heal so Tristan had nothing but his thoughts and worries to occupy him, the slave girl who brought him his food wouldn't acknowledge his pleas for information on Niele, a simple yes or nod that she was ok would have sufficed.

'Maybe this is a new torment Kane devised. He figured out I care for Niele and got his bastard guard to threaten her in front of me then prevent her from seeing me just to make me fret with worry.' Thought Tristan, wearing a deep hole in the cell floor he stopped wrapping his head around the idea but quickly shook it from thought.

'No, can't be that, too subtle for Kane. He enjoys watching the pain in his victim's eyes to much to do anything like this.' Thought Tristan but that only made his fears grow, Niele had told him Kane holds her as ransom to keep her brother inline. Tristan had to admit the idea felt surreal to him, but it was clever use a man's only living family as leverage to insure he performed well and killed on command, it was almost the perfect way to ensure loyalty any loving brother would do anything to protect his loved ones. Tristan pushed the thoughts from his mind he had to concentrate on how to protect Niele.

'I have to escape, if I'm going to protect Niele.' Thought Tristan leaning his forehead against the cool iron bars of his cell, he looked down at the Guards Keep, they were sitting around the table playing cards and debating who had the smelliest feet or worst breathe then toasting the winner. Spilling that wonderful delicious ale all over, Hart's Ale was the best in the Kingdom, made exclusively in Lockhart City. He missed his home town's pride and joy greatly no other ale he's tried compared to it, it's sweet and bitter taste smoothed down the pallet with a bubbly aftermath leaving a hint of a nutty flavour in the mouth. Tristan's mouth watered just thinking about it, then it struck him, Hart's Ale was very strong easily intoxicating a grown man with half the amount it would normally take.

"Guard!" Tristan hollered praying his plan woke back fire

"Hey Guard, I'm talking to you, you son of a demon!" One of the guards stumbled to his feet, and staggered down the corridor to his cell.

"What do you want Lockhart?" the guard slurred his question, barely able to stand as the swayed in front of Tristan's cell.

"Why don't you send some that ale my way, there is no reason for such a fine drink to be wasted on the likes of you." Mocked Tristan, the guard scowled breathing his fowl breathe in Tristan face.

"I know Kane's standards for prison guards is low but that doesn't mean you have to give up entirely on hygiene" the guard looked puzzled trying to rap his drunken single thought mind around Tristan's insult.

"I'm telling you, you smell like month old milk mixed with rotten eggs." Tristan spoke very slowly ensuring the guard understood his insult. The guard moved closer and punch Tristan in the stomach, even drunk he still packed a punch. Tristan fell to his knees gasping for air.

"You call that a punch?" Tristan asked in a raspy voice, "My grandmother could punch better than that." taunted Tristan backing away from the bars, leading the drunken guard into his cell. Once the guard was inside Tristan pounced, punching him in the face the guard tried to punch back but Tristan was fast on his feet and jumped out of the way letting the guard fall into the wall. Pushing himself up the Guard tried again to punch Tristan but Tristan landed his powerful blow first and slammed the guard's head into his knee knocking him out. The other guard heard the commotion and staggered to help; Tristan grabbed the unconscious guard's sword and lunged at the closest guard taking him by surprise plunging his sword into the guards' gut, the second guard was trying to pull his sword from its sheath, with a single slice from his blade Tristan slashed the guards' throat. The third and final guard had his sword in hand but stood his back against the wall quivering in fear with his blade straight up in front of him, he was a boy no older then nineteen Tristan raised his blade to kill the boy but quickly lowered it he saw the defenceless Kagome in this terrified boys' eyes.

"Why are you here boy?" demanded Tristan

"My father owed money to Lord Kane, it was either work for him or be sold into slavery." Said the boy in a shaky voice, it was a choice Kane sometimes gave to healthy men, Service, Slavery, or Slaughter. They could serve him to pay off the debt, be sold and hopefully make enough money to pay it; otherwise Kane would go thru the rest of the family, or refuse both and Kane would slaughter the entire family.

"I am sorry." Said Tristan looking up at the boy over his eyebrows and then stabbed him in the stomach making sure the wound was survivable, Kane was surely kill the boy if he left him unharmed. Tristan stole the unconscious guards' clothes and a spare helmet and headed for Kane's harem praying Niele wasn't there. It wouldn't be long until someone realized he'd escaped he had to hurry. Tristan stifled the fear growing with in him, petrified someone would recognize him under the helmet, he had to walk tall and proud but submissive as well not something a royal was used too. The halls of Blackheart castle were disturbing, paintings hung on every wall depicting horrible scenes of mutilation, rape, and death, these so called artworks chilled him to the bone.

'They must be recreations of battles Kane has won.' Tristan thought, the closer he came to the Harem, the disturbing paintings were replaced with sheer red curtains hung over the bared windows. At the end of what felt like an impossibly long hall was a massive room almost as large as a throne room, but it wasn't contracted with wonderful architecture too represent the King's greatness. Curtains gave the large room the illusion of windows on the walls; there were only two exits the other Tristan surmised was to Kane's personal chamber. The room housed a large caged room with only a two person pathway around it, sheer red curtains hung on the bars clumped together for maximum view. Tristan circled the room there must have been twenty or more scantily clad woman imprisoned in there, they looked at him with fear and disgust in their hollow eyes, but Niele wasn't among them. A wave of relief washed over Tristan, until he spied the wooden door at the edge of the room, he gripped the door handle with sweaty palms dreading what he'd find behind it.

End Chapter

A slight cliff hanger for you to ponder until the next instalment of In the Shadow of Destiny, what will be behind the door? A nightmare? A situation so horrible it sickens Tristan to his stomach? Or perhaps Tristan's beloved; did the repugnant guard make good on his threat? Or maybe it's a broom closet? Read the next chapter of In the Shadow of Destiny to find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review.

_**May your holiday be a joyous one, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**_


End file.
